


QUEDATE A MI LADO

by Gris_Calipso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: #Acoso, #STONY - Freeform, #enfermedad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gris_Calipso/pseuds/Gris_Calipso
Summary: Tony es un joven fotógrafo  de moda que piensa solo en su trabajo, pero debe hacerse cargo de los hijos de su pareja Steve, Sara de doce y Peter de siete.Tony intenta que los niños se sientan cómodos con él pero no lo consigue, sobre todo con Sara quien siente una aversión hacia Tony, a esto debe agregar las disputas con Peggy madre biológica de los niños y ex esposa de Steve, la cual siente que es el responsable del fin de su matrimonio, pero en un terrible giro del destino, Tony y Peggy se verán obligados a convivir por el bienestar de los niños, así mientras su relación con Steve cada vez se formaliza más, su situación con sus futuros hijastros y la madre de ellos también sufrirá cambios, que jamás imaginó ocurrirían.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark





	1. CAPITULO 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/KjWFNSP)

-Ay no puede ser me quede dormido, demonios, estúpido despertador no sonó- Tony se levantó como resorte de la cama y salió corriendo de su recamara, para despertar a los niños- Peter anda despierta date prisa o se hará tarde-le grito Tony al niño

-no quiero, quiero dormir otro rato-le respondió Peter

-no, no puedes, anda arriba-le dijo Toni, mientras entraba a la habitación y abría las persianas y comenzaba a tomar ropa y arrojarla a la cama para que Peter se vistiera- anda despierta-finalmente Tony le quito las mantas y lo sentó en la cama- vístete ya no te duermas, iré a preparar el desayuno, le dijo para finalmente salir corriendo rumbo a la cocina, pero antes de llegar se detuvo en otra habitación- Sara despierta ya es hora-dijo mientras abría la puerta, para su suerte la niña ya estaba despierta arreglándose- bien estas despierta que bueno

-no gracias a ti-dijo Sara

-si, bueno me quede dormido, pero estaré listo en seguida-Sara solo giro los ojos con fastidio

Mientras Tony corría a la cocina y la dejaba terminar de arreglarse, llego a la cocina y comenzó a preparar los desayunos para ambos niños, vio bajar a Sara con su mochila, pero de Peter no había señales, así que corrió rumbo a la habitación del niño

-Peter te dije que te dieras prisa ya es tarde- el niño aún no estaba completamente vestido

-es tarde por tu culpa- le dijo

-sí ya lo sé pero aun así ponte la playera anda-pero Peter lo ignoro-muy bien se acabó ven acá-camino en dirección a Peter, el cual al verlo se subió a la cama para después salir corriendo de la recamara, acto seguido Tony lo seguía con la playera en las manos para ponérsela, lo alcanzo en la sala y comenzó una pelea para colocarle la ropa-vamos mete los brazos, anda-le decía Tony a Peter mientras lo tenía en el piso, sentado entre sus piernas, justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y Sara corrió a abrir

-vaya se supone que ya estarían listos- la voz de esa mujer hiso que tanto Tony como Peter dejaran de pelear por ponerse la ropa o evitar ponérsela, dependiendo de cómo se viese-ya es tarde, Peter levántate y ponte la playera-inmediatamente el niño hiso lo que le dijeron

-sí…bueno es que tuve mucho trabajo anoche y dormí tarde creo que mi alarma no sonó o yo estaba muy cansado y no escuche

-claro…como sea ya estoy aquí Sara ayuda a Peter con sus cosas

-sí-fue la respuesta de Sara

-toma Peter-le entrego Tony dos bolsas de papel con el desayuno de ambos niños

-vamos Peter-le dijo la mujer al niño- nos vemos Tony

-hasta luego Peggy-fue la respuesta de Tony, una vez se fueron Tony suspiro con pesadez y camino a su recamara para bañarse, en la calle mientras tanto Peggy hablaba con los niños

-Peter porque no estabas listo

-es divertido jugar con Tony a molestarlo-Peggy no pudo evitar sonreír, detuvo su mirada al ver las bolsas de papel

-¡ay por dios! Les hiso el almuerzo ¡increíble!-tomo las bolsas y las tiro en el bote de la basura que vio-tengan-les entrego dinero a los niños- compren hoy almuerzo en la escuela

-bien-dijo Sara- no entiendo porque debemos venir a casa de Tony

-bueno eso es porque esa es casa también de Steve mi amor y sabes que los fines de semana te toca estar con tú papá- le dijo Peggy

-pero mi papá tuvo que salir, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado contigo mamá

-sí, bueno ese es el trato, lo siento. Les dijo Peggy- ahora a la escuela

El matrimonio Rogers-Carter había terminado hacía cuatro años y para evitar más problemas ambos adultos decidieron compartir la custodia de sus hijos, sin tener que meter abogados, el amor que una vez se tuvieron había terminado, pero no por eso debían odiarse, sobre todo por Sara y Peter, pese a haber sido doloroso el tema del divorcio para ambos niños y para Margaret o Peggy como la llamaban de cariño, pusieron todo de su parte para que la situación ya de por si dolorosa fuera lo más sencilla que se pudiera, así como también trabajar en ayudar a sus hijos en aceptarlo y todo iba bien, estaba funcionando hasta que Steve conoció a Anthony o Tony como todos lo llamaban, comenzaron a salir y poco después se convirtieron en pareja y después a vivir juntos, no fue el que la nueva pareja de Steve fuera hombre lo que causo problemas, Peggy siempre supo que Steve era bisexual, sus hijos lo sabían y habían sido educados con una forma de pensar liberal, dirían algunos, en realidad el tema homosexual y bisexual no eran tabús, los niños sabían que eso no cambiaba en nada a una persona, ni la convertía en alguien mala, era alguien a quien debían respetar y tratar con amabilidad, como a cualquier otra persona, porque no había nada extraño en la preferencia sexual de las personas.

El problema fue el hecho de lo rápido que Steve comenzó una relación con una nueva pareja , los niños no estaban listos para eso y no solo ellos Peggy tampoco lo estaba, no lo esperaba, Steve era un abogado exitoso era un buen padre, un buen hombre, el cual ahora estaba con Tony que era un joven, atractivo muy atractivo si Peggy fuera honesta lo diría, el cual provenía de una familia con una buena posición económica, que se dedicaba a la fotografía, en una agencia reconocida, por lo que sabía era muy bueno en su trabajo, entonces ¿Cómo fue que un abogado y un joven fotógrafo, terminaron juntos? Peggy no lo sabía, sus círculos de amistades eran distintos, pero aun así, ahí estaban ahora una feliz pareja.

Muy a menudo Peggy sospechaba que la relación debió iniciar antes del término de su matrimonio y quizás eso influyo en que Tony no le agradara, además claro estaba el tema de la juventud de Tony y su forma de ser tan despreocupada, era sociable, le gustaban las fiestas, tenía una facilidad envidiable para socializar con la gente, era el típico chico popular de la escuela, ella por otro lado si bien no era una vieja sí que era diez mayor que Tony, si bien era sociable y se divertía en las reuniones, su carácter era más bien calmado, se tomaba las situaciones con seriedad, no era la popular, pero tampoco era la inadaptada, se encontraba en el medio, a diferencia de Tony cuyo trabajo era mucho más público y glamuroso por decirlo de alguna forma ella había trabajado en una editorial, por algún tiempo, tenía un buen puesto y le iba bien pero cuando Sara llego dejo su carrera de lado y se enfocó en sus hijos y no es que se quejara, no cambiaría su decisión por nada, pero había días al ver a Tony triunfar en su vida laboral, en que extrañaba su trabajo en la editorial y entonces una vena de envidia se activaba en ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ese sentimiento, simplemente era algo más fuerte que ella, al ver a Tony con Steve esa parte que le molestaba salía a la luz, y es que verlos juntos era como ver la imagen de una pareja perfecta salida de un anuncio publicitario, la imagen que las agencias de marketing te venden de lo que debe ser, el ser exitoso, y eso era molesto para ella, porque ella había estado casada con Steve pero lo de ellos no había funcionado por sus caracteres tan parecidos en los que ninguno quería ceder y siempre querían tener la razón y hacer lo que ellos creían era lo mejor, ella se tomaba en serio lo que hacía y lo mismo Steve, pero viendo la relación actual de su ex–esposo, se daba cuenta que esta era todo lo opuesto a lo que una vez fue la relación de ellos, Tony era divertido, despreocupado, bromista, sarcástico, hablaba hasta por los codos, mal hablado, cínico, ególatra, narcisista, lleno de comentarios mordaces, era todo lo opuesto a Steve quizás por eso la relación de ellos funcionaba y quizás por eso no le agradaba Tony y también por esa misma razón consecuentaba la actitud de sus hijos con Tony, en especial Sara quien no soportaba a Tony. Dejo de pensar en eso y se dirigió a la escuela de sus hijos.

Mientras tanto Tony llegaba corriendo a su trabajo, donde su amiga y compañera Sharon ya lo esperaba.

-llegas tarde- le dijo Sharon mientras le entregaba un café

-hola, gracias-le dijo mientras tomaba el café que le daba Sharon- lo sé, es solo que Steve tuvo que salir de la ciudad por trabajo y los niños estaban en casa, así que tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos hoy en la mañana y ya sabes, se me hizo tarde

-y ¿Por qué no llamaste a su mamá para que fuera por ellos? Era más fácil, que se los llevara

-no, no quiero que piense que no soy capaz de cuidar a unos niños

-bueno pues no puedes

-si puedo

-claro-le dijo Sharon con un tono que daba a entender que no le creía

-no lo digas así

-no lo digo de ninguna forma

-si lo haces, pero oye quiero que lo mío con Steve funcione y sus hijos…bueno son sus hijos, importa lo que piensen de mí y como se sientan con respecto a mí y quiero que me acepten que funcione ¿me entiendes?

-si te entiendo, pero oye por lo que me has contado sus hijos te odian, sobre todo la niña te odia y la madre de ellos también

-si tienes razón y no sé porque

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto Sharon

-nada, te lo juro, empecé a salir con Steve cuando él ya estaba divorciado

-bueno quizás ella piensa que no es así, y tal vez piensa que tú se lo quitaste

-pero no es cierto, yo podre ser muchas cosas, pero nunca me he metido en las relaciones de otros y menos si hay niños de por medio

-oye yo le sé te conozco, pero no encuentro otra explicación al odio que ambas te tienen- le dijo Sharon

-sí puede que tengas razón- le respondió Tony, quien estaba considerando lo que Sharon le decía y si lo pensaba esa era la única razón lógica para el trato que recibía de parte de Peggy, de Sara lo entendía era una niña y por mucho que sus padres le hayan explicado, el porqué de su separación, era obvio que ella quisiera ver a su padres juntos y ver a otra o en este caso a otro como pareja de su padre, era una forma de cerrar la puerta de una posible reconciliación con su madre, así que eso lo entendía, era lo de Peggy lo que le parecía raro

-bueno, no es que no me encante escucharte, pero llegaste tarde y Stephen está molesto, así que démonos prisa con esto o tendrás más problemas que el de tus hijastros- le dijo Sharon para apurar a Tony y comenzaran a trabajar

Y así Sharon y Tony caminaron con el equipo para la sesión de fotos que estaba por llevarse a cabo y a la cual Tony había llegado tarde, en cuanto llegó al set, tomo la cámara y comenzó a trabajar tomo unas cuantas fotos y en un par de minutos les dijo que la sesión había terminado.

-no, no, no Tony ¿Qué haces? Esta campaña es muy importante, estos son clientes muy especiales, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Cómo que ya se acabó? Apenas tomaste unas cuantas fotos y además llegaste tarde

-oye se lo que hago y esto ya está listo

-sí, no, quiero que hagas la sesión con más fotos, no solo unas cuantas

-oye soy muy bueno en mi trabajo, él mejor de hecho, por eso me contrataste, aun cuando no quise acostarme contigo- le dijo Tony sonriendo

Mientras Stephen hacia una mueca la recordar el momento en el que fue rotundamente rechazado, además de como intento por mucho tiempo algo con Tony y solo obtuvo negativas de parte de él, hasta que un día conoció a Steve el novio de Tony y actual pareja con el que vive, en ese momento sus intentos de acercamiento se acabaron

-lo siento, pero el punto es que soy bueno en lo que hago y si te digo que ya está, es porque ya está, ahora voy a ir a trabajar con las fotos que tengo y en cuatro horas tendrás tu publicidad para tus clientes ¿okay?

-bien, pero más te vale que sea muy bueno el resultado

-siempre lo es- Tony y Sharon se fueron a su estudio para comenzar a trabajar con las fotos.

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Sara y Peter, una muy desesperada Margaret esperaba en la entrada a que Steve llegara, saco su teléfono, busco en sus contactos y estaba por presionar el botón de marcar, cuando vio una camioneta estacionarse y de él bajar Steve

-hola, te dije que nos querían ver temprano-le dijo Margaret

-hola, disculpa la tardanza pero vengo llegando del aeropuerto, pero ya estoy aquí, así que vamos veamos para que nos han pedido venir- le había respondido Steve, mientras caminaban con dirección a la oficina de la profesora de Sara, una vez llegaron, la profesora los hizo pasar y les pidió que se sentaran para explicarles el porque les pidió ir

-buenos días señor Rogers, señora Carter, la razón del porque les pedí que vinieran, es para hablar de Sara, ella es una buena estudiante, tiene notas sobresalientes en arte y literatura, sin embargo en últimas fechas, sus calificaciones han bajado, de manera notable, puedo entender que el hecho de que ustedes vuelvan a casarse la tenga muy entusiasmada-cuando la profesora de Sara dijo eso, la reacción de Margaret fue se shock y la de Steve fue simplemente reír ante eso

No, nosotros, no…-trato de explicarle Margaret a la profesora, pero ella no la dejo terminar

-además considerando el hecho de que se mudaran de ciudad, este semestre es importante que Sara…- ahí fue el momento en el Steve dejo de disimular su risa con tos y comenzó a reir, mientras Margaret negaba lo que decía la profesora

-no, no, no espere nosotros no, nos vamos a mudar de ciudad y no volveremos a casarnos

-definitivamente eso no va a ocurrir- había dicho Steve una vez dejo de reír

-bueno entonces la situación es más compleja de lo que pensé, porque Sara ha estado diciendo eso, así que creo que es entonces momento de hablar con ella y hacerle ver que este escenario de fantasía que ella ha estado diciendo no va a ocurrir porque de otra manera…-la profesora se vio interrumpida, por el tono de un teléfono que sonaba

-lo siento, ignore eso, continúe por favor- le había dicho Steve

-bien bueno, lo que digo es que para Sara esto es real y…-nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar

-te importaría-le respondió Margaret

-si ya se, es solo que espero una llamada importante sobre un caso, pero aquí estoy

-en serio, porque parece que no lo estas

-lo estoy ¿de acuerdo?

-bien entonces solo apágalo por unos minutos

-de acuerdo, ya, ya está-le dijo Steve, mientras la profesora los miraba

-bien sería importante ver cuál a es la razón que ha llevado a Sara a crear esta situación, porque debe haber algo, que la empujara a hacerlo, algo que la motivara a creer que esto podría ocurrir

-bueno, no entiendo la razón del porque ella dijo eso, tengo desde hace tres años una pareja con la que vivo y Sara y Peter lo conocen, entonces no entiendo la razón del porque ella dijo eso

-ya veo

-si así es-dijo Margaret-el lleva tres años saliendo con un jovencito y bueno a Sara no le agrada

-Tony no es un jovencito, Margaret, lo haces sonar, como si saliera con un menor de edad, Tony tiene 27 años, no exageres y no estoy saliendo con el somos una pareja

-claro, pero a ella no le agrada él y ellos claro quieren estar con su padre, pero que ocurre que van a su casa y él está ahí así que bueno, que se le hace

-están conmigo cuando vienen a la casa y ellos siempre estarán en mi vida, pero Tony, también es parte de mi vida, así que ellos tienen que convivir con él, porque el forma parte de mi vida, él es muy importante para mí- dijo Steve

-señor Rogers, lo entiendo, entiendo que esta relación es importante para usted, pero lo escucho hablar de lo que usted quiere, de lo que usted necesita, pero no lo escucho decir o pensar en lo que Sara necesita-Margaret asintió y giro para verlo

-escuche claro que pienso en lo que Sara necesite y lo que Sara necesita es un hogar que le dé estabilidad, que le brinde amor y eso es lo que Tony y yo estamos tratando de darle

-pensé que eso ya lo tenía cuando estábamos juntos-le dijo Margaret,

-eso no tiene que ver ahora Peggy, yo estoy para ella, y lo estaré siempre, caminaría sobre fuego por ella, cualquier día, en cual quiere momento

-excepto el miércoles a las cinco, cuando Anthony llego tarde por Sara-comento Margaret

-por dios Margaret, Tony llego cinco minutos tarde, fueron cinco minutos y tú haces toda una escena por eso-la profesora al ver que estaban por comenzar a discutir, intervino

-necesito que se calmen ambos, si queremos llegar a algo con el tema de Sara y por lo que veo y escucho, considero que el problema con la pareja del señor Rogers es la causa de esta fantasía de Sara, es posible que Sara solo este respondiendo a la hostilidad entre su novio y la señora Carter?

-claro que sí-respondió Steve- señorita Potts usted cree que es fácil para nosotros, para Margaret, esta situación, el que ella vea que otra persona está cerca de sus hijos, alguien que además no tiene experiencia con niños-Margaret asintió ante lo que Steve decía- claro que Margaret va a estar molesta, irritable, iracunda, lo que la lleva a ser irracional, inflexible y un tanto amargada-termino de decir Steve

-wow gracias Steve-le dijo Margaret, cuando termino de escuchar todo lo que su ahora ex-esposo pensaba de ella, mientras Steve solo sonrió

-bien-les dijo la profesora de Sara- creo que deben de hablar con Sara y explicarle que el matrimonio de ustedes esta disuelto definitivamente, hacerle entender, que aun si ella quiere, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes esto no es posible, entre más rápido hablen con ella y le hagan entender la situación, será mejor para el desempeño de Sara en la escuela, pero sobre todo para su desarrollo

-así lo haremos-le dijo Steve

-bien entonces, no les quito más su tiempo, sé que ambos tienen cosas que atender

-no hay problema-le dijo Margaret-hablaremos con Sara-después de eso se despidieron de la profesora de Sara y salieron de la escuela, ya en el estacionamiento se detuvieron para hablar ellos

-y bien que haremos?-le dijo Margaret

-hablare con ella y le explicare, que nosotros no volveremos a estar juntos-le respondió Steve

-hablaras con ella ¿Cuándo y dónde?

-hablare con ella si quieres hoy mismo, los llevare a mi casa y ahí hablare con ella

-con Anthony rondando por ahí, mientras hablas con ella, esa es tu idea?

-Tony no va a estar rondando por ahí

-ah no

-no, esa es su casa Margaret, así que él no ronda por ahí, él vive ahí

-y pretendes decirle esto a Sara ahí, cuando Sara no se lleva bien con él

-y crees que alejándola y manteniéndola lejos de Tony, las cosas van a cambiar

-a ella él no le agrada-le dijo Margaret

-quieres decir a ti-le respondió Steve

-a mí me es indiferente

-no mientas, cierto es que a Sara no le agrada Tony, pero tu también has secundado esta situación

-yo no he hecho nada

-claro que sí y no entiendo porque te empeñas en tratarlo así, Tony no te ha hecho nada, ni a ti ni a los niños

-es que él no es su padre ni nada de ellos, para que quieras que este en sus vidas-le dijo molesta Margaret

-pero él está en mi vida y va a estar ahí siempre, así que ellos deben convivir, en cuanto al tema de ser su padre, él no intenta serlo, solo quiere ser su amigo, eso es todo, pero ya no voy a seguir con esto, no quieres que sea en mi casa entonces dime donde

-yo hablare con ella, no te preocupes, le explicare-le respondió Margaret

-bien-fue todo lo que Steve le dijo para después subir a su auto e irse

Margaret vio irse a Steve y después subió a su auto, condujo con dirección a su casa, mientras conducía, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Steve había dicho, primero en la oficina y después en el estacionamiento de la escuela, estaba el tema del hogar que él quería darle a Sara y Peter, pero con Tony, después lo que dijo de ella, nunca pensó que esa era la forma en la que Steve la veía, era cierto que está siendo un tanto inflexible con el tema de Tony, pero no pensó que Steve se lo tomaría así sobre todo porque él siempre intentaba ser la parte conciliadora, y después estaba lo que hablaron en el estacionamiento, el que Steve viera y pensara en que Tony y él estarían juntos para siempre, le dolió escucharlo con esa seguridad aunque quizás solo fue el cumulo de todo lo que lo escucho decirle ese día, llego a su casa y se dijo que debía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido así que bajo del auto y se dispuso a seguir con su día

Tony y Sharon habían terminado con las fotos que les habían pedido, las entregaron a los clientes les habían encantado, tal y como Tony dijo que ocurriría, habían adelantado alguno pendientes del trabajo, vieron que eran las cuatro de la tarde, cuando comenzaron a alistarse para irse.

-oye le has comentado a Steve lo que hablamos

-¿sobre qué?

-pues que su ex-esposa te odia porque cree que tú fuiste la razón del fin de su matrimonio

-no

-pues deberías hacerlo, quizás así se resolvería ese problema-le aconsejo Sharon

-quizás tengas razón, es solo que no quiero causarle más problemas, él y yo no discutimos y si lo hacemos es lo normal, pero no quiero ser como esas mujeres u hombres que se quejan de la ex-esposa, yo no soy así y no quiero que el tema Margaret se convierta en una situación de pelea

-no tiene por qué serlo, solo coméntaselo, quizás eso ayude a que los problemas se resuelvan

-hablare con él y le mencionare el tema

-es lo mejor Tony-le dijo Sharon, ambas llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, subieron a sus respectivos autos y tomaron caminos separados, Tony llego a su departamento, en el cual Steve ya lo esperaba

-hola-le dijo Tony mientras caminaba en dirección a Steve, en cuanto estuvieron cerca, Steve no dudo en besar a Tony

-hola ¿Qué tal tú día?

-mmm…. nada interesante y el tuyo

-me llamaron de la escuela de Sara y Peter

-así y ¿Por qué?-le pregunto Tony

-había un problema con Sara

-todo se resolvió

-sí, creo que sí-le dijo Steve

-eso es bueno-después de eso Tony volvió a besar a Steve, mientras él lo abrazaba-te extrañe

-yo también te extrañe-le dijo Steve para volver a besar a Tony y comenzar a caminar con dirección a la habitación que compartían, mientras dejaban un camino de ropa, mas tarde y despues de haber disfrutado de su bienvenida, fue momento de preparar la cena, mientras Steve cocinaba y Tony lo miraba sentado desde la barra

-no es que no sepa cocinar-le decía Tony-simplemente elegi no hacerlo, no es un tema de no saber, sino de elección, yo eligo no cocinar

-lo se-le dijo Steve mientras sonreía- sabes que me gusta cocinar, solo digo ¿Cómo es que sobrviviste a base de pizza y hamburguesas, durante tu tiempo de estudiante?

-bueno, mi madre me enviaba comida de la que hacían, sus cocineros

-ventajas de ser un niño rico-le dijo Steve

-oye cambiando de tema, Margaret no te dijo nada?

-no ¿Cómo de que?

-crei que te diría que cuando llego Peter y yo peleábamos por ver quien ganaba si él en no dejarse poner la playera o yo poniéndosela-le dijo Tony

-¿y quien gano?

-fue un empate, Margaret llego en ese momento

-pues no, no me dijo nada, por cierto, la próxima semana voy a tener que salir de la ciudad y estaba pensando ¿Qué te parece si tu, los niños y yo nos vamos de fin de semana? Reservo en un bonito hotel y lo tomamos como unas minivacaciones

-pues digo que me parece genial, pero no podre ir

-que mal, entonce me encargare de llamar a la niñera para el fin de semana

-¿Qué?-le dijo Tony

-si bueno, los niños vendrán y…

-ya se que vendrán, pero no necesito a la niñera, yo puedo encargarme de ellos

-es solo para que te ayude Tony, tu tienes trabajo y los niños no son fáciles

-lo que dices es que yo no soy capaz de cuidarlos

-no dije eso-le dijo Steve, mientras baja la flama de la estufa y giraba para ver a Tony-no dije eso, sé que eres capaza es solo…

-que no confías en mi

-lo hago

-no lo parece, escucha, alejándolos de mí, no se soluciona nada, es como si les dieras la razón y les dijeras está bien odiarlo, mientras sea de lejos

-no es así, y ellos no te odian Tony

-en serio, ellos no me odian, mira a tu ex-esposa me odia y tu hija ni se diga, Peter es el único que no-Tony seguía hablando, cuando el teléfono sonó y contesto, pero no recibió respuesta, así que colgó- lo digo en serio Steve, yo intento acercarme a ellos, sobre todo a Sara, hago todo para caerle bien, pero solo recibo desplantas y lo entiendo, ella quiere que sus padres estén juntos, pero de Margaret de ella sí que no lo disculpo-nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono que sonó y nuevamente Tony contesto y no recibió respuesta

-mira Margaret solo se preocupa por los niños y si es demasiado sobreprotectora pero no te odia, ¿Por qué lo haría?

-no lo sé Steve, tal vez ella crea que tú la dejaste por mí y no fue así

-no eso es imposible, nosotros nos separamos por otros motivos y ella lo sabe

-en serio lo sabe? ¿Estás seguro que ella lo sabe?

-bueno…es que no tiene por qué pensar lo contrario

-pues yo creo que ella cree eso y por eso me detesta y aplaude la actitud de Sara conmigo-nuevamente el teléfono volvió a sonar y nuevamente no hubo respuesta- bien ¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil?

-tu eres mi problema-le dijo del otro lado la persona que marcaba, que no era otra que Sara, la llamada termino y Tony volteo a ver a Steve

-si tienes mucha razón mi amor, tu hija no me odia solo son ideas mías- le dijo Tony para después extender el brazo y darle el teléfono-era tu hija, la que ha estado marcando, háblale, quiere hablar contigo

-Tony…

-no en serio Steve, háblale, debe ser importante lo que Sara quiere hablar contigo, llámale-Tony estaba por irse a la sala, cuando Steve lo detuvo

-hey si confió en ti y en cuanto a lo de Sara, su madre y yo estamos trabajando en eso, para que ella entienda que lo nuestro termino, que siempre seremos sus padres y que contaran siempre con nosotros, pero no volveremos a estar juntos, en cuanto a lo del fin de semana, si quieres cuidarlos tú, está bien, hazlo, sé que los cuidaras ¿okay?

-okay-le dijo Tony- ahora háblale a Sara en serio debe querer hablar contigo

La relación de Steve y Tony funcionaba bien, ambos se complementaban, estaba felices juntos, a Tony el tema de los hijos no le molestaba le parecía bien, el quería a Steve y entendía que su prioridad fuera velar por la seguridad de Sara y Peter, pero la actitud de Margaret complicaba las cosas, porque tal y como se lo dijo a Steve, él entendía la actitud de Sara era normal, pero Margaret, que era una adulta, no le facilitaba las cosas, criticaba todo lo que hacía, lo juzgaba por el mas mínimo error y sabía que cuando tenía algún acierto con los niños ella lo minimizaba, lo mismo hacia cuando alguno de sus acciones eran del agrado de Sara y ella hacía comentarios que hacían que Sara, dijera que no le agradaba, eso era lo que complicaba las cosas, odiaba quejarse con Steve de esas cosas, así que evitaba esos temas y solo los hablaba con Sharon, así que en verdad esperaba que esa situación mejorara, para todos pero sobre todo por el bien de Steve y sus hijos, y porque no que Margaret, no lo viera como un enemigo, pensamientos como esos rondaban la cabeza de Tony, mientras Steve hablaba con Sara, lo que Steve, Tony y Margaret no sabían es que pronto, un suceso, cambiaría la vida de ellos.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Esa misma noche antes de la llamada de Sara a casa de Steve y Tony, Peggy había decidido que ese era un buen momento para hablar con ella y aclarar la situación de su hija y también romper definitivamente la fantasía de Sara sobre una reconciliación con Steve, así que mientras se preparaban para cenar y Peter jugaba en la barra y Sara le ayudaba a poner la mesa, fue que Peggy inicio la platica

-hoy hablamos con tu profesora

-¿Quiénes?

-tu padre y yo

-y ¿para qué?

-bueno tu profesora nos pidió ir para hablar sobre ti, parece ser que te ha visto un tanto distraída en tus clases y le preocupaba que eso afectara en tus calificaciones

-bueno quizás si he estado un poco distraída, pero cumplo con mis tareas y trabajos en la escuela

-lo sé, lo sé, mientras hablábamos con tu profesora, ella también nos comentó otra cosa-le dijo Peggy con calma-tu profesora dice que les comentaste que nos mudaríamos de ciudad ya que tú papá y yo íbamos a volver a estar juntos

-no, yo no dije eso-contesto rápidamente Sara-¿Por qué diría eso?

-bueno a veces uno dice cosas que le gustaría pasaran

-pero yo no, yo sé que eso no va a ocurrir

-no está mal que lo desees Sara-le dijo Peggy con comprensión mientras veía a su hija

-bueno la verdad es que si me gustaría que ustedes volvieran y pensé que si lo decía, entonces podría ocurrir

-y como exactamente?-le pregunto Peggy-porque tu papá esta con Anthony ¿recuerdas?

-esperaba que si lo decía, entonces Tony lo supiera y entonces pensara que era verdad y se enojara y dejara a mi papá y entonces el volvería contigo-Peggy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el razonamiento de su hija, si bien Sara era una niña muy madura y lista para su edad, seguía siendo una niña y ese plan era una muestra de ello

-escucha a veces cuando uno desea mucho algo, debe trabajar y luchar porque ese deseo se cumpla, pero a veces hay deseos que no es posible cumplirlos, porque no dependen de uno y este deseo que tú tienes, no depende de ti mi amor, y tu papá y yo no deseamos volver a estar juntos

-¿tú tampoco?-le cuestiono Sara

-no, yo tampoco, por eso debes dejar ir ese deseo- Sara puso una cara de tristeza-oye no pongas esa cara, quizás tu papá y yo no estamos juntos de la forma que tú quieres, pero estamos juntos para amarte a ti y a Peter ¿okay?

-okay-le respondió Sara con una sonrisa- ¿crees que mi papá se enojó por eso que dije?

-para nada, de hecho creo que le pareció gracioso, así que no te preocupes- después de eso cenaron y Sara había decidido llamar a Steve para explicarle el porqué de lo que dijo, pero jamás pensó que en sus intentos de hablar con él quien contestaría sería Tony, lo que dio como resultado, el que tras varias llamadas y colgar al escuchar a Tony, este dijera _“¿Cuál es tu problema imbécil?”_ Y ella molesta le dijera _“tú eres mi problema”_ , cuando Steve se comunicó con ella, creyó que la regañaría, ya que seguramente Tony le habría dicho lo que ella le contesto, pero no hubo regaño, ni nada, es más ni siquiera menciono algo, tal parecía que Tony no le había dicho nada a Steve, al menos no era un chismoso.

Y tal y como su mamá le había dicho Steve no estaba molesto por lo que ella dijo, había acordado ir al parque el viernes después de clase solo ellos tres, algo que hizo sonreír a Sara, le deseo buenas noches y termino su llama con Steve.

-bien pues parece que Peggy ya hablo con ella y le explico la situación-le dijo Steve a Tony

-eso es bueno, igual debes hablar con ella, el viernes que vayan al parque-le dijo Tony

-lo hare-le dijo Steve mientras se acostaban en la cama

-espero no se moleste porque se quedaran conmigo el fin de semana y tú no estarás

-claro que no

-bueno si lo dices por Peter lo más probable es que se lo tome bien, pero Sara es la que creo que no estará muy gustosa

-oye donde quedo ese ánimo de hace un momento? No dijiste que querías ganarte su confianza y que se llevaran bien?-le cuestiono Steve

-sí y estoy en lo mismo pero, solo digo que Sara no estará muy feliz

-va a salir todo bien Tony, Sara tiene que entender solo hay que ir despacio con ella

-si lo sé, lo entiendo- había respondido Tony y después de eso, Steve lo abrazo, no es que Tony no entendiera o dudara de lo que Steve le decía era simplemente que Sara no lo veía con buenos ojos y siempre estaba a la defensiva con él, lista para atacarlo aun si él no le hacía nada, la niña lo atacaba cada que podía y bueno él siempre lo pasaba porque ella era una niña, pero eso no hacia menos desagradables los comentarios de Sara, aun así Tony decidió confiar, en que todo iría bien y durmió pensando en que todo saldría bien.

El viernes por la tarde llego y Steve se encontró fuera de la escuela de sus hijos listo para llevarlos al parque y hablar con Ana, así como explicarles que ese fin de semana lo pasarían solo con Tony en casa. Una vez en el parque Peter había llevado su barco así que caminaron hacia el pequeño lago que había en el parque, para que Peter pudiera jugar con su barco, mientras Peter se distraía en eso, Steve aprovecho para hablar con Sara

-me imagino que tú mamá ya hablo contigo?

-si ya lo hiso, dijo que tú y ella no iban a volver, así que no estaba bien que yo dijera eso

-tiene razón ella y yo no vamos a volver, pero eso no significa que no estaremos para ti siempre que nos necesites, para los dos

-si también me dijo eso y sé que tiene razón pero hubiera querido que ustedes volvieran

-bueno…Sara lo que pasa es que…

-si lo sé, mi mamá dijo que había cosas que no pueden ser, pensé que estarías molesto conmigo por lo que dije

-no, no lo estoy-le respondió Steve mientras sonreía

-mamá dijo que incluso te pareció gracioso

-lo fue sobre todo por la cara que puso Peggy, mientras tu profesora toda seria nos decía lo que dijiste, si fue gracioso-para ese momento Peter había sacado su barco del lago y se había sentado a un lado de ellos

-puedo preguntarte algo?-le había dicho Sara

-claro

-¿Por qué se separaron?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

-nunca no lo explicaron y mamá no va a decírnoslo

-sí, aunque le preguntemos no nos dirá-le dijo Peter

-bueno a veces…lo que ocurre es que las relaciones son complicadas y llegan momentos en la vida de las parejas que se crean abismos, distanciamientos y aunque intentes ya no se puede arreglar y eso fue lo que nos pasó a su mamá y a mi

-¿dejaste de amar a mi mamá?-le pregunto Sara

-sí-les respondió Steve después de haber respirado profundamente- sí lo hice deje de amar a su mamá- fue inminente la cara de tristeza de ambos niños las cuales fueron vistas por Steve, así que los abrazo y se dispuso a aclararles los que dijo- no es que no la quiera ya, es solo que ahora es un cariño diferente, la quiero y le tengo afecto, es la madre de ustedes

-y podrías dejar de amar a tus hijos?-fue la pregunta de Peter

-no, nunca eso es imposible, jamás podre dejar de amarlos a ustedes-les respondió-Sara y Peter sonrieron ante la respuesta de Steve- ahora hay otra cosa de la que tengo que hablar con ambos y eso es que este fin de semana lo pasaran con Tony

-¿tú no vas a estar?-le pregunto inmediatamente Sara

-no, tengo que salir de la ciudad por trabajo, pero intentare llegar antes, no pongas esa cara-le dijo Steve a Sara- se van a divertir con él, ¿de acuerdo?- Peter sonrió y asintió mientras que Sara solo movía la cabeza pero sin mucha ilusión, después de eso los llevo a comer y horas más tarde volvieron a casa, Tony ya estaba ahí, los niños se instalaron en sus habitaciones, mientras Steve preparaba su maleta para irse, las cosas marcharon sin problemas, a la mañana siguiente ya sin Steve en casa, Tony despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno, para desagrado de Sara el desayuno había quedado bien, quizás no como el que Margaret les hacía, pero debía reconocer que el desayuno estaba rico, Tony había estado practicando el desayuno, en cuanto supo que los niños se quedarían con él el fin de semana, y aun cuando un paquete de huevos fue el sacrificio para lograr hacer el omelette al final había funcionado, ahora que el tema de la comida era un tema diferente y no tan simple como el hacer un omelette, así que tuvo que recurrir a la única persona que podía ayudarlo, su madre o mejor dicho Jarvis, a quienes después de explicarles por qué requería de su ayuda con la comida y de escuchar el sermón de su madre, respecto a _“por eso te he dicho Tony que aprendas a cocinar, no es tan difícil, aunque sea solo lo básico, mira aquí están las consecuencias, pobre Steve tener que cocinar solo él”_ y luego las burlas de su padre _“donde está el, jamás me veras cocinar, o pedir ayuda para eso, no me casare para no tener que cocinar y de niños ni hablar, jamás tendré y ahora vienes rogando ayuda”_ y el _“no se preocupe joven Tony, le enviare la comida y la cena además de postre para los niños y usted”_ por un momento pensó en decirle a su madre que no era como si ella cocinara en casa, para eso estaba Jarvis y el resto de los empleados, pero para ser justos si bien su madre no cocinaba si sabía hacerlo y cuando cocinaba era buena en ello, en cuanto a su padre quiso decirle que el favor no se lo pedía a él sino a su madre o ha Jarvis en todo caso, pero no lo hiso porque Howard era un chismoso que le terminaría contando a Steve y después sacaría el tema en cada reunión ya lo escuchaba decir _“recuerdas la ocasión en que llamaste a tu madre para pedirle que Jarvis cocinara para ti porque no eres capaz de cocina nada”_ así que se aguantó sus burlas total había conseguido resolver su problema y eso era lo importante.

La comida llego a las 2:30 al departamento de Tony, Sara y Peter se encontraban haciendo sus tareas, así que él aprovecho para poner la mesa y acomodar la comida, guardo en el refrigerador las tazas de brawnies, una vez estuvo listo llamo a los niños, tomaron sus lugares y les sirvió la comida

-tu cocinaste?-le pregunto Sara mientras veía la comida en su plato, la cual tenía muy buen aspecto y olía bien

-no yo no cocine

-claro, entonces la compraste-volvió a decirle Sara

-no, no la compre, le pedí a mi madre que me enviara la comida, aunque bien puede considerarse que la compre, ya que me cobraran el favor de alguna forma-eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero Sara lo alcanzo a escuchar, y no pudo evitar sonreír por la forma en la que Tony había dicho eso

-tú mamá cocina rico-le dijo Peter mientras comía-¿Por qué entonces tú no sabes cocinar?

-bueno Pet eso es porque yo decidí, enfocarme a estudiar y no a cocinar, aunque ahora que lo pienso debí dedicarle un poco de tiempo a la cocina, pero esto no lo preparo mi mamá

-y entonces quién?-volvió a preguntarle Peter

-Jarvis él es el mayordomo de mis padres

-¡tienen un mayordomo woaw! Eso es genial-decía con alegría Peter

-entonces tu mamá tampoco cocina-le dijo Sara

-sí, ella si cocina y bastante bien, soy yo quien no quiso aprender a cocinar ni siquiera por súper vivencia y mi mamá dejo de insistirme con eso de cocinar

-entonces está bien no cocinar sino te gusta?-pregunto Sara

-bueno no tienes que ser una reyna del hogar y eso, no estamos en el siglo pasado donde una mujer tenía que ser una experta cocinera, tu pareja puede ayudarte, ya sabes dividir tareas, pero aprender algo de cocina no es malo, no es una obligación saber cocinar, pero saber aunque sea lo básico es de ayuda-le respondió Tony

-tu estas aprendiendo a cocinar?- le dijo Peter

-sí, estoy intentando aprender y en realidad es divertido- después de eso Sara ya no dijo nada más y siguió comiendo, le agrado escuchar que no era malo no saber cocinar, Peggy llevaba tiempo enseñándole a cocinar y la verdad era que a ella eso no le gustaba, pero su madre insistía en que debía aprender, que cocinar era divertido, que debía aprender a cocinar y otras cosas, no había entendido porque debía aprender a cocinar, acaso era porque era mujer, conocía a su madre y sabía que ella no era de esas ideas en las que si eres mujer debes quedarte en casa y eso pero no le había explicado por qué debía aprender a cocinar, al menos no de la forma en la que Tony se lo había dicho y como él lo hiso ella entendió, si era necesario que supiera cocinar no porque fuera mujer o porque se casaría sino para ella y que la respuesta viniera de Tony no le había gustado nada, así que por eso no hablo más, cuando terminaron de comer, recogieron la mesa y Tony les dio el postre que eran los brawnies con helado, pasaron el resto de la tarde, jugando y viendo películas, en la noche Tony opto por prepararles sándwiches para cenar, más tarde Tony los llamo a la sala les dijo que les tenía una sorpresa

-bien cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que les diga ¿de acuerdo?

-si-le había respondido con alegría Peter, Sara simplemente se quedó callada pero hiso lo que Tony les pidió, de pronto sintieron que algo fue puesto en medio de ellos, algo suave, con pelos que se movía

-muy bien ábranlos-dijo con ilusión Tony y ahí entre ellos se encontraba un hermoso cachorro Golden retriever, Peter tomo al cachorro en brazos inmediatamente y lo puso en su regazo

-¡qué bonito! ¿Es tuyo?-le cuestiono Peter

-es nuestro, también es de ustedes, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta?

-¡sí!- fue la respuesta de felicidad de Peter-mi mamá no, nos ha dejado tener un perro

-bueno ahora ya tienen uno, ¿tú qué opinas Sara?-le pregunto Tony a la niña, la cual no había dicho nada, la verdad es que el perro le había parecido adorable, y tal y como lo dijo Peter había querido un perro, pero Peggy les dijo que una mascota era mucha responsabilidad y requería de muchos cuidados y ella no podía hacerlo, así que el tema mascota quedo de lado, claro que le gusto la sorpresa de Tony pero ni de broma aceptaría que le había gustado, le debía eso a su madre

-soy alérgica a los perros-fue la respuesta de Sara

-ah….sí bueno tú papá no me dijo nada, cuando le mencione que tendríamos un perro

-bueno él no sabe mucho de mí en realidad

-ah ya veo, bueno a lo mejor ya no eres alérgica, ¿Por qué el perro ha estado aquí desde en la tarde y tú no te has puesto mal?- Sara ya no pudo ir contra esa lógica, al ver que ya no hubo respuesta de ella, Tony sonrió- ¿y qué nombre le pondremos?

-Tony-fue la respuesta inmediata de Sara

-¿disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste?-le cuestiono Tony no queriendo creer lo que Sara había dicho

-he dicho que Tony ¿Por qué bueno a ti tampoco te quiero cerca porque me enfermas?- Peter solo miraba lo que Sara decía, era su hermana y la quería mucho pero lo que le había dicho a Tony era grosero, sobre todo porque Tony había sido muy amable con ellos, después de eso Sara se había puesto de pie y corrió a su habitación, Tony la vio irse y después miro a Peter

-tú escoge el nombre Peter-le dijo Tony para después caminar en dirección a la habitación de Sara y abrir la puerta y cerrarla detrás de él, Sara se encontraba con el volumen de la música alto y Tony inmediatamente lo bajo

-eso es mío-le dijo Sara

-escúchame niña vamos aclarar algunas cosas-le dijo Tony molesto-me encantaría que nos lleváramos bien

-no tengo porque escucharte, tú no eres ni mi papá ni nada, no eres nada mío

-¡y doy gracias por no serlo!- le dijo Tony pero en cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió al ver la cara de sorpresa y dolor de Sara-no quise decir eso, lo que quise decirte y no me explique bien, es que tú ya tienes a tus padres y no necesitas a nadie más que intente tomar el lugar de ellos, pero lo que si te exijo y merezco es respeto en mi casa

-esta es la casa de mi padre no tuya-le dijo Sara

-te equivocas esta también es mi casa niña, no solo de tu padre, esta casa es de ambos entiendes y por lo tanto te exijo respeto

-bien pero este es mi cuarto y quiero que salgas de él-le dijo Sara, Tony ya no quiso discutir más con ella así que dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, volvió a donde estaba Peter que ahora jugaba con el perro

-¿y bien ya decidiste algún nombre para él?-le pregunto Tony, mientras se sentaba

-sí, que te parece brawnie

-¿brawnie? Me parece bien es un bonito nombre Peter-le respondió Tony mientras acariciaba al perro, a Tony los perros le parecían tiernos, sabía que Steve amaba a los perros, él por otro lado prefería a los gatos, pero pensando en Peter y Sara decidió que era una buena idea que tuvieran de mascota un perro, nada había salido como él pensó

-perdón-le dijo Peter y saco a Tony de sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué, exactamente de qué te estas disculpando?

-por lo que te dijo Sara, ella no es mala Tony de veras que no-le decía Peter, escuchar a Peter decir eso, intentando excusar a su hermana, le pareció tan tierno y dulce que sonrió mientras veía a Peter

-está bien Pete, lo sé, sé que Sara no es mala, y acepto las disculpas aun si tú no hiciste nada, anda ya es hora de ir a la cama

-¿puedo tomar cocoa?

-sí claro, ve a ponerte la pijama, lávate los dientes y yo preparare tu cocoa-el niño corrió a su habitación a hacer lo que Tony le dijo, mientras Tony preparaba su bebida, una vez lista, camino a la habitación de Peter, con la cocoa para Peter, el pequeño brawnie, rascaba la puerta de la habitación de Sara lo que hizo que Sara abriera la puerta y saliera buscando a Peter y a Tony no vio a nadie, en la sala, así que camino de regreso a su recamara, se detuvo al ver una taza de cocoa sobre la barra de la cocina, camino esperando nadie la viera la tomo y reanudo su camino a su cuarto, dejo la taza en la mesa de noche y después salió nuevamente, cargo a brawnie y cerró la puerta de su habitación, en la recamara de Peter, Tony le leía un cuento al niño, minutos después Peter dormía, salió de la recamara y camino a la cocina, vio que la taza con cocoa que había dejado, no estaba, por lo menos Sara había decidido tomarla, guardo lo que quedaba en la cocina y camino a su recamara, se puso la pijama, se metió a la cama y se preparó para dormir.

Eran las dos de la mañana, cuando Steve llego a casa, había intentado llegar antes pero fue imposible, vio al pequeño cachorro que dormía en la cama que le habían puesto, sonrió al verlo y siguió su camino rumbo a su habitación, entro despacio, para no despertar a Tony, dejo su maleta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la coloco en el cesto de ropa sucia que estaba en el baño y se puso el pantalón que usaba para dormir, se metió a la cama y beso la cabeza de Tony, lo abrazo durmiendo de cucharita y se durmió. Cuando Tony despertó en la mañana se vio atrapado en los brazos de Steve sonrió y se giró hasta quedar frente a él, le acaricio la cara y dio un golpecito en la nariz de Steve se moviera, repitió la misma acción dos veces más, hasta que Steve abrió lo ojos

-hola-le dijo sonriendo Tony

-hola

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-bien, aburrido pero bien y ustedes como estuvieron

-¿bien?

-oh en serio, no suenas seguro

-si, nos fue bien, sin problemas-le dijo Tony queriendo restarle importancia al incidente con Sara en la noche

-sí sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?

-lo sé

-y entonces ¿por qué no me lo dices? No me voy a molestar Tony, dime que ocurrió

-no ocurrió nada, de verdad

-no tienes que ocultarme las cosas, para tratar de evitar problemas, si queremos que la convivencia con los niños funcione tenemos que hablar

-lo sé es solo que no me gusta tener que decirte cada cosa que ocurra, como si pareciera que te estoy llevando chismes a cada rato

-no es así y si hubo alguna situación con Sara debes decírmela para poder arreglarlo, no quieras que te acepte, cubriendo lo que dice y aguantando lo que haga, eso no está bien

-sí lo sé

-en serio

-que sí lo sé- le dijo Tony

-yo creo que no

-que molesto, te digo que sí-Steve sonrío y se posiciono sobre Tony

-esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti-le dijo Steve mientras miraba a Tony-Qué ante pongas el bienestar de los demás, aun si eso te causa problemas a ti, pero a pesar de que me gusta eso de ti, prefiero que me digas lo que ocurre, para que tú tampoco sufras-después de eso Steve lo beso, Tony respondió el beso, empezó siendo un beso, tranquilo, pero conforme avanzo, la intensidad del beso aumento, Steve dejo de besar la boca de Tony para comenzar a besar su cuello y después volver a su boca, mientras Tony no dejaba de acariciar la espalada y pecho de Steve, mientras Steve mantenía una de sus manos en la cintura de Tony, sin esperar más Steve le quito la playera a Tony, mientras Tony, le hacía más espacio entre sus piernas a Steve y este comenzaba a simular penetraciones, los gemidos y suspiros de ambos iban en aumento, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, Sara había decidido despertar a Tony, ni siquiera golpeo la puerta para pedir permiso de entrar, simplemente decidió abrirla, total, porque tenía ella que pedirle permiso a Tony de algo, así que abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la escena de Tony sin playera, con el cabello hecho un revoltijo y a Steve sobre Tony también sin playera besándolo en el cuello, con el cabello también hecho un desastre, fue una suerte que ambos estuvieran cubiertos por la colcha y que Sara no viera que el pantalón de Tony se encontraba bajado hasta sus rodillas, tanto Steve como Tony se movieron inmediatamente

-Sara- había dicho Steve, lo que hizo salir a Sara de su trance y salir rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-demonios-dijo Tony mientras se acomodaba la ropa y Steve hacia lo mismo-hay que hablar con ella-dijo Tony

-si hablare con ella-le dijo Steve mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba con dirección al baño, para arreglarse y salir de la habitación

Afuera Sara se había sentado en la sala aun lado de Peter que cargaba a brawnie

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te regaño por entrar así a su habitación? Te dije que no entraras así y que tocaras-le decía Peter

-no, no me regaño

-entonces? ¿Qué paso?

-es que mi papá ya volvió, debió llegar en la madrugada

-no creo que Tony le diga a mi papá lo que le dijiste anoche-le dijo Peter pensando que quizás esa era la preocupación de su hermana

-no, no es eso es…-Sara se vio interrumpida, cuando vio salir a Steve y a Tony de la recamara, después de eso, no dijo ni una palabra durante el desayuno y cuando Steve intento hablar con ella, Sara simplemente se alejaba, cuando Sara entro a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y volver a casa de Peggy, Tony la siguió, para intentar hablar con ella y explicarle lo ocurrido, toco a la puerta y cuando escucho el pase, entro

-ya tienes todo listo

-sí-fue la respuesta cortante de Sara

-bien, bueno yo los voy a llevar a casa de tu mamá porque Steve recibió una llamada y no parece que se vaya a desocupar pronto

-bien

-hay otra taza del postre que comimos ayer, ¿por qué no se lo llevas a Peggy?

-sí como sea-Sara seguía metiendo cosas a su mochila y Tony jugaba con sus manos

-sí bueno oye sobre lo de en la mañana

-no me importa-fue la respuesta de Sara y salió de la recamara, dejando a Tony ahí, siguió a Sara y le aviso a Steve que llevaría a los niños con Peggy, el resto del camino Sara permaneció callada, y él ya no intento hablar con ella, llegaron a casa de Peggy y ambos corrieron para entrar, Tony camino con calma y entro al final.

-son las 8:20, tenían que estar aquí a las 7:00 Sara se ha perdido su clase de equitación-le dijo Margaret

-no, es lunes, su clase matinal de equitación es los jueves

-excepto el tercer jueves de cada mes cuando cambia a los lunes y en noviembre que tiene clase los martes, no creo que sea tan difícil, en realidad no lo es, dime acaso no tienes una pequeña libretita en que anotar esto, les llaman agenda- Tony simplemente suspiro mientras escuchaba a Peggy

-podrías darme una taza de café por favor

-aquí no tenemos café

-oh vaya perdón olvide que estaba en “natural home”

En ese momento Peter llegaba corriendo a abrazar a Peggy y ella lo cargo, pero cuando giro para ver a Sara, la niña estaba seria e inmediatamente corrió para subir a la escaleras, Peggy le pregunto qué ocurría, lo que hizo que Sara detuviera su huida y girara viendo a Tony, Peggy no necesito más para entender que lo que sea que había molestado a Sara tenía que ver con Tony, bajo a Peter y le pidió que subiera a su habitación a sacar sus cosas, para después girarse hacia Tony

-¿Qué paso?-le cuestiono

-nada paso

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿por qué habría de hacerle algo? ¿Quieres calmarte, antes de que me empieces a atacar?

-bien, entonces explícame que ocurrió

-bueno…Steve llego en la madrugada a casa, y hoy en la mañana…Sara entro en nuestra habitación sin tocar

-no veo el problema en eso, otras personas en nuestra familia, también duermen ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿es que?... Steve y yo no estábamos durmiendo-termino de decir Tony, mientras miraba al suelo, esa sin duda era la peor situación en la que se había encontrado, él hablando con la ex esposa de su pareja, la madre de sus hijos, sobre, ellos teniendo sexo, bueno ni siquiera habían tenido sexo, ya que fueron interrumpidos, pero el punto era que la conversación era incomoda

-ah…bien entiendo-hablo finalmente Peggy- y alguno de los dos hablo con ella, para explicarle

-sí, bueno tratamos, pero ella no quiso y luego pensamos que era mejor dejarlo así para no incomodarla

-te refieres a ti, una niña de doce años tiene que afrontar el hecho de que su padre no volverá con su familia, además de aceptar que este comience a formar otra familia con otra persona, ve a su padre en una situación sexual con su nueva pareja y tú piensas que la mejor decisión es hacer como que nada paso-termino de gritarle Peggy

-¿sabes que? estoy cansado de tus jodidos reclamos y desplantes, yo jamás dije que fuera la puta madre naturaleza-finalmente Tony exploto ante los ataques de Peggy

-hey no uses ese lenguaje en mi casa

-y si por cada golpe que le de la vida tú quieres tener dos horas de conversación, hazlo tú, yo tengo una vida ¿sabes?

-¡¿ah y yo no, porque soy madre?!-le respondió Peggy- ¿sabes cuál es tu problema? Tu problema es que eres tan egoísta y solo piensas en ti, que jamás podrías ser padre-eso termino de molestar a Tony, porque ¿quizás? Era cierto que el jamás tuvo en sus planes ser padre y al ser gay para él al menos el tema hijos lo libraba de los hijos, pero que Peggy le dijera egoísta y que solo pensaba en él, cuando desde el primer momento ha estado pensando en lo que sea más fácil y cómodo para sus hijos y ni así Sara lo acepta y en cambio solo recibe insultos y groserías de parte de la niña y lo entendía y justificaba, pero esto que Peggy decía sí que lo molesto y ahora sí que no se quedaría callado

-tal vez el problema no soy yo, sino tú hija, que es una mocosa, caprichosa con ínfulas de superioridad, que se cree una sabelotodo-le dijo Tony

-¡largo de mi casa!-le grito Peggy enojada, tras escuchar a Tony decir eso de Sara, algo que Peggy en definitiva no iba a permitir

-oh en serio, no vi eso en tú cronograma-le dijo Tony burlándose de los cronogramas que Peggy tenía sobre las actividades de Peter y Sara, después de eso dio media vuelta y abandono la casa.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba de relación con Steve, Tony jamás se había quejado o había contestado a los ataques de Peggy simplemente los dejaba pasar y lo mismo con Sara, pero en esta ocasión le había sido imposible no responder, entendía lo que Peggy decía sobre que debieron sentarse con Sara y explicarle lo que había pasado, sí, Steve y él habían intentado hablar con ella pero no insistieron lo suficiente y esa aceptaba era su culpa, pero lo que no iba a soportar era que Peggy lo descalificara de esa manera, de lo único que se arrepentía era de haber dicho eso de Sara, estaba enojado y por eso dijo todo eso, no lo sentía, simplemente los reclamos de Peggy lo llevaron a ese punto, subió a su auto y condujo hasta su casa, Steve y él tendrían una larga charle respecto a lo ocurrido en ese fin de semana.

Por otro lado Peggy se había quedado molesta por lo dicho por Tony y al mismo tiempo un tanto sorprendido ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Tony se quedara callado cada que ella le reclamaba. Y en el centro de toda esta situación se encontraban Peter y Sara los cuales terminarían afectados por estos problemas, tanto Peggy como Steve y Tony sabían que debían arreglar sus problemas de la mejor forma para evitar dañar a los niños y en esta discusión Peggy sabía aunque no lo admitiría nunca, ella también había llevado su parte de culpa y responsabilidad.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Peggy había hablado con Sara sobre lo ocurrido con Tony y Steve, tanteo el terreno, primero quería saber que tanto había visto y ya de ahí vería lo que le decía, afortunadamente Sara le dijo que solo había visto a Steve sin playera besando a Tony, no vio nada más ya que estaban cubiertos con la colcha.

-y que crees tú que hacían?-le había preguntado Peggy

-sexo-le respondió Sara sin problema

-okay, bien bueno pues siendo así…

-¿Por qué Tony grita?

-¿Qué?-había preguntado Peggy

-me refiero a ¿qué porque Tony grita en el sexo?

-él estaba gritando?-le dijo Peggy

-bueno no era precisamente un grito, era algo, bueno ya sabes…

-si ya te entendí

-y bien ¿porque grita? ¿Duele, cuando tienes sexo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-me gusta hablar de esas cosas contigo siempre

-me alegra que te guste hablar conmigo de esto, ahora ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-bueno pues me da curiosidad-le dijo sonriendo Sara, Peggy le respondió la sonrisa, pero no así la pregunta, no lo creyó apropiado así que la evadió, lo que si le dijo a Sara es que debía tocar antes de entrar a la habitación de Steve y Tony, que no había sido correcto que entrara sin pedir permiso primero, porque podía pasar que Tony estuviera cambiándose de ropa o saliendo de bañarse y no estaba bien que hiciera eso, que debía respetar la privacidad de la habitación de su padre y de Tony, Sara estuvo de acuerdo en que no estuvo bien lo que hizo y le prometió no volver a hacerlo.

Durante la comida, los niños le hablaron de su fin de semana en casa de Steve, Peter no paro de hablar de la sorpresa que Tony les había preparado, le conto como había llamado al cachorro que ahora era también de ellos y aun cuando Sara intento permanecer neutral en el tema se vio arrastrada por la alegría de Peter y termino también contándole alegremente lo bonito que era el cachorro, le contaron que Tony les había preparado el desayuno y que no había estado mal, después Peter le dijo que en la comida Tony les dio Lasagna y que lo más genial de todo era que esa comida fue hecha por un mayordomo, los papás de Tony tenían un mayordomo, el cual también les mando brawnies, Peggy sabía que los padres de Tony gozaban de una muy buena posición y de una situación económica excelente, de acuerdo eran ricos, Tony era hijo único, le habían dado todo, supo que el padre de Tony era empresario y que a sus negocios les iba muy bien, su empresa estaba dentro del negocio de la tecnología, de hecho eran líderes en esa área, su madre era dueña de una línea de ropa y joyas bastante exclusivas, así que era evidente que siendo esta la situación de sus padres contaran con empleados y un mayordomo y era precisamente el origen de Tony lo que le hacía imposible entender cómo es que él y Steve terminaron juntos, no lograba entenderlo, lo que es más que los padres de Tony aceptaran tan de buena gana a Steve, incluso diría que lo querían, eso era un misterio para ella, salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a poner atención a lo que le decían sus hijos, escuchando toda la historia entendía el porqué de la sorpresa de sus hijos, al parecer Steve y Tony no les decían aun quienes eran los padres de Tony y por lo tanto para Peter el tema del mayordomo fue de toda una novedad, Sara le había entregado el brownie que Tony le dijo que le llevara y tuvo que admitir que era delicioso, terminada la comida, Peter y Sara fueron a hacer la tares, mientras ella se encarga de limpiar y poner ropa en la lavadora, con la ropa lavándose y los niños haciendo la tarea, Peggy tomo el teléfono y espero a que le contestaran

-hola buenas tardes

-hola habla Margaret Carter…si espero no hay problema-le contesto Peggy a la otra persona del otro lado de línea-si me parece bien, gracias, hasta luego-después de eso colgó y siguió con sus labores

Al día siguiente Tony llegaba a su trabajo, el día anterior Steve y él habían hablado sobre los niños específicamente sobre Sara y también de Peggy, le conto la discusión que habían tenido en su casa, le dijo lo que le respondió a Peggy sin omitir nada, era mejor así, para que mentir y ocultar sí después Steve se enteraría por Peggy mejor se lo decía él

-en serio te sientes así?-le había preguntado Steve

-no, no es que me sienta así, ni me estoy quejando, es solo que siento que lo que hago no es suficiente

-lo es, es más que suficiente-le había respondido Steve

-no para Sara y en definitiva no para Peggy

-no importa que opine Peggy y Sara deberá entender, hablare con ella

-no, no es necesario

-sí, si lo es, ella no tiene por qué ser grosera contigo Tony y tú no tienes por qué aguantarla, no importa que sea mi hija, no está bien, y claro que voy a hablar con ella

-escucha eso solo va a hacer más grande el problema

-puede que sí, pero no voy a dejar que Sara te agrada y te falte al respeto así, eso no lo voy a permitir, en cuanto a Margaret hablare con ella, no tuvo por qué decirte eso

-mira Steve sé que no estuvo bien lo que le dije y no debí decir eso de Sara pero estaba molesto, sé que no soy un experto en niños, no tengo hijos y jamás sentí el deseo de tenerlos, siempre supe que me gustaban los hombres pero ni así pensé en tener hijos o algo, no es que odie a los niños, los respeto y siempre he creído que deben tener padres que deseen tenerlos, que los amen y les den todo lo que merecen, no soporto que los traten mal, pero jamás desee un hijo y quizás por eso Peggy cree que no soy capaz de cuidar a los suyos- le dijo Tony bajando la mirada, sabía que esto que le decía quizás le dolería o molestaría a Steve pero debía decírselo, además era algo que Steve sabía, él se lo conto cuando su relación se formalizo, Steve le había dicho que estaba bien que no veía el problema en eso, que esperaba el que él tuviera hijos no fuera un impedimento y Tony le sonrió le dijo que para nada y era verdad no mintió- pero a los tuyos los quiero Steve no te miento, no lo digo solo para que me creas, me preocupo por ellos y yo…yo me esfuerzo por agradarles y hacer lo mejor que puedo, sé que quizás no es suficiente, pero de verdad lo intento-le dijo Tony sin levantar la mirada, Steve movió su mano y la puso bajo la barbilla de Tony obligándolo a levantar la cabeza

-yo lo sé Tony y lo que has dicho no me molesta sé que nunca has querido hijos, me lo dijiste desde el inicio, pero también sé que cuidas y procuras a Sara y Peter, mírame Tony no eres egoísta, eso que te dijo Margaret no es verdad no dejes que eso te fastidie, yo hablare con ambas y vamos arreglar esto, ahora quita esa cara de preocupación-le había dicho Steve, esa había sido su conversación del día anterior, habían acordado que Steve hablaría con Sara y Peggy para aclarar esta situación, esperaba que esto no terminara peor

-y bien que tal te fue el fin de semana con tus hijastros-le dijo Sharon cuando se sentó a un lado de él

-pues empezó bien, pero termino mal-le respondió Tony mientras le daba una mordida a su dona

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-pues Sara entro a la habitación de nosotros sin tocar y Steve y yo estábamos a nada de tener sexo, lo bueno que estábamos cubiertos por la colcha, Peggy se molestó conmigo me dijo que era una egoísta que por eso no tenía hijos

-¡que Perra!-respondió Sharon al escuchar lo que Peggy le había dicho a su amigo

-ah y lo olvidaba Sara dijo que el cachorro que compre debería llamarse Tony-termino de decirle Tony

-oye no, esa niña se merece un buen castigo, no puedes dejar que te hable así y menos en tu casa

-sí lo sé, hable con Steve y el opina igual que tú, dijo que no iba a dejar que Sara se comportara así conmigo y que iba a ir hablar con ella y Margaret hoy

-pues que bueno, te dije que debías decirle esto y también te dije a ti que no le aguantaras todo a la niña esa, por muy hija de Steve que sea

-ya sé, pero espero esto no empeore todo-dijo Tony mientras tomaba de su café

-ya verás que no, todo se solucionara, tu confía-le dijo Sharon sonriendo, dándole ánimos a su amigo, en ese momento Stephen llego les pidió que pasaran a su oficina hablarían sobre una sesión de fotos que tendrían el viernes en Central Park era una campaña sobre princesas en la actualidad o algo así empezó a decirles, ambos siguieron a Stephen a su oficina para saber de que hablaba

Cuando la tarde llego, Steve condujo hasta la casa de Margaret y sus hijos, lo ocurrido el lunes no podía quedarse así, llego a la casa y estaciono su auto, camino a la entrada y toco el timbre, Margaret abrió la puerta y le extraño verlo ahí, lo invito a pasar para ver la razón que llevo a Steve a ir verlos.

-qué ocurre?-le pregunto Peggy

-bien pues veras-había comenzado Steve

-¡papá!- grito Peter al verlo y corrió a saludarlo

-hola Peter

-¿te vas a quedar comer? ¿Tony viene contigo?-le había preguntado Peter con una sonrisa

-no Peter, Tony no viene conmigo, vine a hablar con tu mamá

-Peter porque no vas a tu habitación y comienzas a hacer tu tarea-le pidió Peggy

-si mamá- y Peter subió a su habitación

-bien que necesitas hablar conmigo?

-seré directo, quiero hablar de lo ocurrido el lunes en la mañana cuando Tony vino a dejar a los niños

-así que ya te fue con el chisme en el que yo lo trate mal-le dijo Peggy

-no, me dijo lo ocurrido y también lo que te dijo

-y aun así estas de su lado

-aquí no hay lados Margaret-le había respondió Steve, el que le llamara Margaret y no Peggy era prueba de que Steve estaba molesto

-las hay tú evidentemente le crees todo lo que él diga aun si no tiene razón y…

-¿no tiene razón?, es lo que dices o sea que según tú, está bien que Sara lo compare con un perro y que tú le digas que es un egoísta y que por eso no tiene hijos

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Sara dijo que?

-eso no te dijo Sara

-no, no me lo dijo-le respondió Peggy

-pues eso hizo

-¿quizás él lo mal interpreto?

-no, no lo mal interpreto-Peggy llamo a Sara para que aclararan esa situación

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Sara

-es verdad que comparaste a Tony con un perro Sara-le cuestiono Peggy

-bueno…yo no lo dije así…

-ves

-acaso cuando Tony les pregunto qué nombre le pondrían a brawnie tu dijiste “Tony, porque al igual que a ti, tampoco lo quiero cerca” no le dijiste eso

-bueno sí

-lo ves-le dijo Steve

-pero después él dijo que daba gracias de no ser nada mío

-si también me dijo eso, pero acaso no le dijiste, que él no era tu papá ni nada tuyo para decirte nada, además de decirle que esa no era su casa, para que te ordenara

-sí se lo dije, porque no es nada mío-le respondió Sara

-y él lo sabe, jamás ha pretendido ser algo que no es, pero no por eso lo vas a estar agrediendo, puede no gustarte mi relación con él, aun si él no hizo nada para que tu madre y yo nos separaramos, no tienes que amarlo Sara pero lo que si te exijo es que lo trates con respeto, porque no voy a seguir permitiendo ese comportamiento y una última cosa, la casa es de ambos es tan casa de él como mía y también de ustedes, quedo claro

-sí-le respondió apenas Sara, era la primera vez que veía a Steve molesto, generalmente Steve le pasaba todo y nunca la regañaba y si bien no fue un regaño como tal y Sara sabía que sí había hecho mal al decirle eso a Tony

-Sara tú papá tiene razón, Tony no es nada tuyo, pero no puedes ser grosera con él hija, además como tú papá dijo esa casa es también de Tony no debes decirle eso, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien Sara, quiero que pienses en eso, ahora ve tu habitación-Sara hizo lo que su madre le dijo y se fue a su habitación-en verdad no tenía idea que Sara le dijo eso Steve

-lo sé Margaret, no te quito más tu tiempo tengo que irme nos vemos el viernes-le dijo Steve y se fue

A media semana Peggy recibió una llamada, que le haría cambiar sus planes

-sí señorita, pero no sería posible que sea el sábado

-no lo siento señora, pero no es posible, podemos re-agendar la cita para la próxima semana si gusta

-no, no está bien mañana, gracias por avisar- Peggy se quedó pensando unos minutos y después le marco a Steve

-hola

-hola Peggy ¿Qué ocurre?

-oye tengo un compromiso el jueves, lo tenía para el viernes, pero lo cambiaron para mañana y no podré pasar por los niños, podrías tú pasar por ellos o Tony, sé que sales a las cinco de tu trabajo, pero quizás Tony pueda ir por ellos-Steve guardo silencio unos segundos

-espera le preguntare a Tony no me cuelgues-Peggy se quedó en espera y unos segundos después Steve volvió al teléfono

-si está bien, yo iré por ellos y los llevare al trabajo de Tony, él tiene una sesión de fotos en Central Park, pero pueden estar con él

-bien gracias- ahora solo debía explicarle a Peter y Sara que pasarían desde el jueves con Steve y Tony, sabía que con Peter no había problema, Sara era la que no estaría muy contenta

-pero porque debemos ir desde el jueves y además porque debemos quedarnos con Tony

-bueno lo que pasa es que yo tengo un compromiso y no puedo cancelarlo Sara, además tu papá trabaja y no puede cuidarlos él, la niñera que a veces tu papá contrata ya tiene otros compromisos y por eso deberán estar con Tony, seguro se diviertes, será en Central Park en una sesión de fotos, se van a divertir-les había dicho Peggy

-si tú lo dices-le dijo sin ganas Sara, el jueves por la tarde Steve llego al trabajo de Tony, vio a Sharon y le pregunto por Tony

-hola Steve, Tony está en la parte de atrás está acomodando algunas cosas del equipo

-gracias Sharon, vengan niños

-Tony-le dijo cuándo lo vio metiendo unas cosas al auto

-hola, les dijo

-bueno te los dejo, debo volver a la oficina, seguro que no hay problema que se queden contigo, puedo llevarlo conmigo

-sabes que no puedes llevarlos contigo y si lo hicieras los vas a tener encerrados en tu oficina, está bien, tratare de darme prisa y terminar pronto para volver a casa

-okay-le dijo Steve y se acercó hasta donde estaban Peter y Sara-tengo que irme ya, se portan bien y hacen caso a lo que Tony les diga ¿de acuerdo?

-si-contestaron ambos

-bien nos vemos en la casa-Steve se fue, sí hubiera podido se hubiera llevado a los niños él, pero tal y como dijo Tony, tendrían que estar encerrados en la oficina, así que no quedaba más que se quedaran con Tony

-bueno, es hora irnos, suban al auto y pónganse los cinturones-los dos caminaron al auto de Tony he hicieron lo que les pidió

-no sabía que era jueves de traer a tus hijos al trabajo-le dijo Sharon sonriendo detrás de él

-no lo es, pero su mamá tenía un compromiso y me pidió, bueno en realidad a Steve que nos quedáramos con ellos desde hoy

-vaya y ahí si no puso quejas, que conveniente

-no ayudas Sharon

-te ayudo a ti y me quejo por ti-le respondió Sharon, subiéndose al auto del lado del copiloto- hola, soy Sharon-saludo a Peter y Sara

La sesión de fotos comenzó y mientras Tony tomaba fotos, Sharon se encargó de que uno de los asistentes les llevara comida a Sara y Peter, comieron y comenzaron a hacer la tarea, Sara y Peter pensaron que sería rápido después de todo Tony llevaba rato tomando fotos, pero no era así, tenía que tomar fotos de varios ángulos, darles indicaciones a los modelos, de lo que quería, ambos estaban aburridos, mirando como Tony seguía dando indicaciones a la joven que representaba a rapunzel

-todavía no, ya me aburrí-dijo Peter, a lo que Tony dejo de tomar fotos y giro a verlos

-lo siento prometo que ya no tardare mucho de veras- Peter y Sara solo soltaron un suspiro de aburrimiento, Tony bajo la cámara y camino a donde estaban-okay ten-le dijo a Peter entregándole su billetera-vayan a comprar un helado o algo que se les antoje y regresan ¿de acuerdo?-vio a uno de los asistentes cerca y le hablo-los llevas por favor a comprar un helado-le pidió Tony al chico, el cual asintió, después se giró a seguir con su trabajo, Peter abrió la billetera de Tony y abrió mucho los ojos

-oh vaya somos ricos

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Sara

-mira-le dijo Peter mostrándole el interior de la billetera de Tony

-vaya- le respondió con sorpresa, en el interior de la billetera, había varías tarjetas de crédito y varios billetes, fueron por helado, algunos dulces y refrescos y volvieron, en algún momento Sara se quedó dormida y despertó hasta que fue despertada por Tony

-despierta bella durmiente-le dijo Tony y Sara abrió los ojos- ¿Dónde está Peter?-le pregunto Tony

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué donde esta Peter?

-no sé, estaba aquí-le respondió Sara pero al girar vio que no había nadie solo estaba ella, inmediatamente comenzaron a buscarlo, pero no estaba ahí

-¡¡PETER!! ¡¡PETER!!-comenzó a gritar Tony al igual que Sara pero no recibieron respuesta, ambos comenzaron a entrar en pánico Peter no aparecía por ningún lado, Tony los había dejado de ver por quince minutos, solo quince minutos los perdió de vista y Peter había desaparecido

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Sharon

-no encuentro a Peter

-pero estaba con su hermana

-si lo sé, pero cuando volví ya no estaba, lo perdí Sharon-le dijo Tony histéricamente-¡lo perdí! ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Steve?!

-cálmate, tranquilízate

-no puedo, ¿Cómo me dices que me calme?-le respondió Tony

-tienes que calmarte, háblale a Steve dile lo que paso, voy a pedirle al resto del equipo que ayude a buscarlo y enviare a alguien que vaya con alguno de los policías que están en el parque para ver si vieron a un niño con la descripción de Peter, a lo mejor se perdió, cálmate

-no yo voy con la policía

-bien entonces ve tú y yo me quedo aquí con los demás buscando, pero cálmate-mientras Sharon y Tony hablaban, Sara veía a Tony asustado, preocupado por encontrar a su hermano tanto como lo estaba ella, Tony se dirigió a los policías que había en el parque junto con Sara y les dio la descripción de Peter, el policía le informo que habían encontrado a un niño caminando solo en el parque y que él niño les había dicho que se había perdido, así que su compañero lo había llevado a la estación de Policías, Tony saco su teléfono y le mostro una foto de Peter al policía, el cual al verla le dijo que sí efectivamente ese era el niño que habían encontrado, Tony corrió a su auto y se dirigió a la estación de policía en la que se encontraba Peter, por desgracia para Tony, para esos momentos, Steve y Peggy habían sido contactados para avisarles que su hijo se encontraba en la estación de policías ya que lo habían encontrado vagando en Central Park.

Cuando Tony llego les explico a los policías lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo no podía llevarse a Peter, ya que al no ser un familiar de ellos, no podían entregárselo, así que tendrían que esperar a que Steve o Peggy llegaran y él sabía que en cuanto Peggy lo viera lo iba a matar, lo sabía, Steve llego primero, vio a Peter y después a Tony y Sara, se identificó como el padre de Peter, firmo algunos documentos y después camino hacía Tony

-lo siento, te juro que no quise que se perdiera, solo le quita la vista quince minutos, de veras Steve, perdón-se disculpaba Tony

-lo sé Tony, sé que no tienes la culpa, fue un accidente- en ese momento entraba Peggy y vio a Peter lo abrazo, lo bajo de donde estaba sentado

-tómalo de la mano y no lo sueltes ni lo pierdas de vista-le dijo Peggy a Sara y luego camino hacía donde estaban Steve y Tony

-perdón Peggy, en serio no sabes cuánto lo siento perdón-le dijo Tony

-bien lo voy a decir solo una vez así que escucha-le dijo Peggy a Steve ignorando a Tony-él no va a volver a estar cerca de ellos, no va a tener nada que ver con mis hijos

-nuestros hijos-le dijo Steve

-¿en serio? Te pondrás de su lado, no te das cuenta de lo que pudo ocurrir, de lo que le pudo ocurrir a tu hijo, de la suerte que tuvimos que fuera la policía quien lo encontrara y no un lunático que le pudo hacer… ¡dios!

-Peggy, sí tienes razón, pero Tony ya se siente bastante mal por esto y no fue su culpa, esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera

-no a mí-le respondió Peggy

-cometió un error Peggy, la gente comete errores, se equivoca

-bien que los cometa, pero no me voy a quedar a ver como comete el próximo error y eso daña a mis hijos, solo porque él no es capaz de cuidarlos, no lo voy a permitir-mientras decía todo eso, Sara y Peter veían a sus padres discutir y luego a Tony estar detrás de Steve callado con la mirada en el piso

-cálmate, solo cálmate-le decía Steve

-no, no me voy a calmar, voy a llamar a mi abogado y…

-no, no hagas eso, prometimos que no meteríamos a abogados en esto

-bueno ambos rompimos promesas antes así que no veo porque ahora no puedo hacerlo yo o solo es algo exclusivo de ti-le respondió Peggy y después camino hacía donde estaban Peter y Sara, pero Tony se interpuso en el camino

-no la agarres contra él, por favor es mi culpa, es solo mi culpa- Steve intento intervenir, pero Tony lo detuvo-es mi culpa Peggy, no de Steve y si tu no quieres que vea o esté cerca de tus hijos no lo hare te lo prometo, no estaré en casa cuando ellos vayan

-no Tony las cosas no son así-respondió rápidamente Steve

-está bien Steve, pero de verdad no le hagas esto a él, no te desquites con él a través de los niños por el desagrado que yo te causo, lo siento, lo siento mucho Peggy, pero tú no le haces las cosas fáciles a nadie

-no es mi trabajo hacerte las cosas fáciles a ti, mi trabajo es velar por la seguridad de ellos-le dijo Peggy señalando a Sara y Peter- y ellos no te quieren cerca, no te soportan, no les agradas- Tony ya no dijo nada-conseguiré una orden y él no va a volver a estar a solas con mis hijos-les dijo Peggy antes de irse llevándose a Sara y Peter, mientras Steve abrazaba a Tony y Peter y Sara tomados de la mano salían de la estación, Sara vio a Tony y se sintió mal, por él, la verdad era que Tony les había cuidado, Peter se había ido en un momento en el que ella también se quedó dormida, solo fueron unos minutos, solo eso, ver y escuchar todo lo que su madre le decía tanto a Tony como a su papá de alguna forma le dolió porque sabía que no había sido culpa de Tony y tal y como su papá lo dijo fue un accidente un descuido.

Ese mismo día en la noche Steve condujo hasta la casa de Peggy, la encontró sentada en el porche, bajo del auto y camino hasta estar frente a ella.

-hola, llamaste al abogado?-le pregunto Steve

-no, lo hare mañana

-no tienes que hacer esto Peggy no tenemos por qué llegar a esto, Tony en serio se siente muy mal por lo que ocurrió

-y se supone que por eso debo sentir pena

-porque te portas así Peggy, de acuerdo Tony tuvo un descuido, pero está aprendiendo

-bueno pues aprende bastante lento, además si aprende o no, ese no es mi problema, no sabe cómo cuidar a mis hijos y eso es todo

-porque lo odias? ¿Qué te hizo?

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no lo odie, no dramatices

-no dramatizo y sí quizás no lo odias, pero te desagrada y no entiendo el porqué, Tony no te ha hecho nada, para que lo trates así

-no le trato de ninguna forma

-lo haces, acéptalo y también acepta que has influido en que Sara no lo acepte

-estás loco eso no es cierto jamás le he dicho a Sara que lo odie

-no, no con esas palabras, pero sí de otras formas

-oh en serio y por curiosidad exactamente cuáles son esas otras formas-le dijo Peggy

-bien veamos, que me dices cuando Tony y yo empezamos a vivir juntos

-¿Qué con eso?

-les dije a Sara y a Peter que estaba con alguien y que él iba a vivir conmigo, que habíamos comprado un departamento y que ellos tendrían también sus habitaciones ahí

-sigo sin entender

-no te preocupes sigue escuchando, Tony invirtió tiempo y dinero en decorar las habitaciones de Sara y Peter, dedico horas, buscando muebles, pintura y otras cosas para decorar, porque quería que ambos sintieran que esa era su casa y tú qué hiciste cuando viste las habitaciones, cuando viste a Peter decir feliz, que le encantaba su habitación y le agradecía a Tony y le decía que le gusto como había arreglado y como había adivinado lo que le gustaba, tú te molestaste y dijiste _“lo que es gastar el dinero de papá sin preocuparse”_

-y acaso mentí, no uso el dinero de su padre-le dijo Peggy

-no, no era el dinero de su padre era de él y aun si hubiera usado el dinero de padre, él no tenía ninguna obligación de gastar su dinero en ellos, pero lo hizo, no porque esperara algo sino porque quería hacerlos sentir a gusto en casa, y después cuando les mostramos la habitación de Sara y viste en la cara de ella que le había gustado, que veía y tocaba todo con alegría ¿Qué hiciste? ¿No recuerdas? Te refresco la memoria _“no está mal, supongo que esto te gusta más que la habitación que tienes en casa, ahora vas a querer pasar más tiempo aquí que conmigo”_ le dijiste a Sara, dices que no le has dicho que lo rechace, pero la haces que lo rechace a través de la culpa

-no es cierto-se defendió Peggy

-no la dejaste disfrutar de algo que le había gustado y todo ¿Por qué? porque estabas celosa de que a Peter y Sara les agrado lo que Tony hizo

-te equivocas-le dijo Peggy, aun cuando si recordaba ese día y claro que recordaba haber visto la alegría de los niños al ver el departamento y las habitaciones que Tony había arreglado para ello.

-niégalo si quieres, pero sabes que lo que digo es cierto, él no te ha hecho nada Margaret y lo que dijiste en la estación de policías, “ambos hemos roto promesas” si te refieres a que nuestro matrimonio termino, creía que ambos estábamos consientes que ya no estábamos bien, lo hablamos y decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, no entiendo porque ahora dices todo eso, si lo dices por Tony, déjame decirte que él no fue la causa de nuestro divorcio, el llego a mi vida después, él no es el culpable y tal parece que tú lo culpas de algo que no hizo, sé que me estoy desviando del tema, pero necesito que esto te quede claro, volviendo con el incidente de hoy, te pido que reconsideres lo del abogado-Peggy solo movía la cabeza- si tu estuvieras en mi lugar yo te apoyaría y trataría de ayudarte, piensa en eso- Steve ya no espero a una respuesta de parte de Peggy, dio media vuelta y se fue

Había sido un mal día para todos, no solo por el tema de Peter y el enfrentamiento en la estación de policías, la cita de Peggy no había salido como ella esperaba esa cita era solo el inicio de la delicada situación que enfrentarían y afectaría a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá quienes puedan molestarse y odiar a Peggy y apoya a Tony o bien quienes se pongan de lado de Peggy y entiendan el porqué de su reacción en la estación de policías, sobre todo porque Peter se pudo haber perdido, entendamos que aquí Peggy actúa desde el temor de verse remplazada por la nueva pareja de Steve el cual además de todo es más joven que ella, es un niño rico y además agreguemos que por la rapidez en la que se da la relación de Steve y Tony es hasta cierto punto normal que Peggy piense que ellos se entendían desde antes, ahora con Tony, no sabe de niños está aprendiendo, cometió un descuido de perder de vista a los niños, pero es por lo mismo por su inexperiencia, y como lo dijo Steve está aprendiendo, aun así cometió un error y él lo sabe y no trata de justificarse, lo otro para comentarles es lo que dice Tony lo cual es “no odio a los niños, los respeto, creo que deben tener padres que deseen tenerlos” lo tome de greys anatomy, porque me parece que explica bastante bien lo que sentía Tony con el tema hijos y eso no lo hace malo, simplemente es que el nunca sintió el deseo de ser padre y eso no es malo, que con el avance de la historia veremos cómo eso va cambiando, que no es que no quiera a Sara y Peter pero no son sus hijos, aun así él los quiere,


	4. CAPITULO 4

Después de que Steve se fue, Peggy permaneció sentada en el porche pensando en todo lo que le había dicho y también en lo ocurrido en la estación de policías, Steve insistía en disculpar a Tony de todo y en ponerla a ella como la mala de la historia y no era así, Peter pudo haberse perdido porque el no puso cuidando en él, la situación pudo ser mucho peor y no solo un susto y luego estaba todo lo que le había dicho hacía unos momentos, que ella detestaba a Tony y que por su culpa Sara no lo aceptaba, tampoco es que su hija tenía que aceptarlo, su trabajo era cuidar de Sara y Peter y si para hacerlo debía alejarlos de Tony, lo haría aun si Steve la pintaba como la mala, no quiso pensar más en eso y entro a la casa, cerró la puerta, apago las luces y se fue a dormir, mañana se comunicaría con su abogado y solucionarían esto de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente Peggy, llevo a Peter y Sara a la escuela, regreso a su casa y llamo a su abogado, le respondió la asistente de su abogado para informarle que su jefe no se encontraba en la ciudad, había tenido que salir a un congreso y regresaría hasta el viernes de la próxima semana, pero si quería le agendaba una cita, Peggy lo pensó unos segundos y le dijo a la asistente que se comunicaría después. La semana paso sin contratiempos aparentemente, ya que tanto Sara como Peter no se veían muy tranquilos, la razón ese fin de semana no habían visto a su padre y a Tony, porque aunque a Peggy le molestara, lo cierto es que para Peter ver a Tony era divertido, Tony le escuchaba cuando le hablaba de sus clases de ciencia y hacían experimentos juntos y no es que Peggy no lo escuchara, pero con Tony era como tener un amigo con el cual jugar, por su parte Sara sabía que ir a la casa de su papá y Tony era bastante relajado el ambiente, si bien Steve estaba al pendiente de que hicieran tareas, comieran a sus horas, Tony siempre tenía comida que su madre tacharía de dañina entiéndase dulces, refrescos, galletas, postres, y era ya costumbre que el viernes era viernes de comida chatarra, lo que significaba comer pizza, hamburguesas y barra libre en dulces, eso era divertido, ambos niños extrañarían ver a su padre y su recién adquirida mascota, sin embargo no se atrevían a preguntarle a su madre al final ella les diría la decisión que tomo.

El miércoles la escuela de Sara y Peter no tendría clases así que Peggy decidió llevar a ambos a montar, se encontraban paseando en sus respectivos caballos los tres, pasando un buen momento, fuera del ajetreo de días anteriores, Sara hablaba sobre sus planes de disfraz para Halloween aun si faltaban algunos meses para eso, ella ya pensaba en el disfraz, Peter permanecía en silencio escuchando a su hermana.

-mami-le había interrumpido Peter a Peggy y a Sara de su conversación

-¿Qué ocurre?-le dijo Peggy girándose para ver a Peter

-no fue culpa de Tony lo que paso la semana pasada, fue culpa mía ¿sabes?-le dijo Peter con arrepentimiento por haber ocasionado toda esa situación

-lo sé no debiste alejarte del lugar en el que te pidieron quedarte, junto a tu hermana, pero si fue culpa de Tony no cuidar a mi pequeño como lo más importante- Peter no dijo nada y solo bajo la mirada, no entendía cómo es que si su mamá sabía que parte de la culpa era de él porque le había dicho todo eso a Tony

-oye mamá Tony gana mucho dinero en su trabajo?-le pregunto Sara intentando cambiar el tema

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-bueno es que él siempre tiene cosas lindas y bueno trabaja con modelos y eso, y vi que tenía un producto que salió recientemente al mercado

-él tiene más dinero que ¿tu?- le dijo Peter pero no le dio a Peggy la oportunidad de responder ya que volvió a hablar inmediatamente- el día del parque nos dio su billetera para que fuéramos a comprar helados y había varías tarjetas de crédito y billetes, ¿verdad?- termino de decir Peter mientras veía a Sara para que confirmara lo que decía, a lo ella asintió

-bueno Peter, las personas como Tony ganan mucho dinero

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Es por el trabajo que tiene?- esa había sido Sara, quien ante lo dicho por Peggy se quedo intrigada

-en parte, pero sabes yo trabajo más que Tony, en casa, todas las mamás lo hacemos y no tenemos un pago, es solo que el medio en el que Tony trabaja, paga más por la estética que por el esfuerzo-le dijo Peggy sonriendo

-yo creo que Tony es guapo

-¿eso crees?-le dijo Peggy aunque sonriendo, esa sonrisa no era para nada una de alegría

-sí, tiene unos bonitos ojos y también su cabello es bonito, es suave

-son ojos cafés un color bastante común ¿no crees?

-no, los ojos de Tony son bonitos, son café bonito-reafirmo Peter lo que decía- además también tiene una bonita sonrisa

-bueno supongo que es guapo si te gustan los gnomo de jardín-le respondió Peggy para después reír mientras veía a Sara, la cual había sonreído pero movido la cabeza por el comentario

-mami-volvió a hablarle Peter-si quieres que lo odie, lo odiare, solo tienes que decirme que quieres que odie a Tony y lo hare mami-le había dicho Peter, escuchar a su hijo decirle eso, le borro la sonrisa a Peggy, enfrentándola aun hecho obvio no solo para su ex esposo, sino también para su hijo, su desagrado hacía Tony.

El día siguiente Peter y Sara retomaron sus clases normales, mientras ellos estaban en la escuela, Peggy asistió a una cita que tenía programa a la una de la tarde, mientras en el trabajo de Tony, Stephen, Sharon y él elegían las fotos q para la campaña Princesas Modernas en la Ciudad.

-no yo creo que esta es mejor-le dijo Tony a Stephen mientras le mostraba la foto- mira aquí se aprecia mejor su cara, la forma en la que extiende su brazo

-sí esta es mejor, la expresión del chico es perfecta-menciono Sharon

-a mí me gusta esta-les dijo Stephen mostrando otra de las fotos

-no, la foto es buena, pero mira esta, ve el cabello de ella, se ve genial

-y no olvides, el vestido le luce más en esta foto-decía Sharon, señalándole, como el vestido de la modelo se apreciaba mejor, se encontraban en esa discusión, cuando el celular de Tony sonó

-puedes atender por favor-le pidió Tony a uno de los chicos que trabajaban ahí

-claro-le dijo una de las chicas tomando el teléfono de Tony de su escritorio y contestando-si diga…- hubo un silencio mientras la chica escuchaba lo que le decía la otra persona- sí, permítame la comunico con Tony- camino al área en la que se encontraban escogiendo las fotos- Tony te llaman de la escuela de Sara y Peter

-¿Qué?- respondió Tony sin entender porque le llamaban a él, pero inmediatamente atendió a la llamada, se alejó un poco de donde estaba para poder hablar mejor- si diga habla Tony

-sí, mire soy la profesora de Sara Rogers, he intentado comunicarme con el padre de Sara y con su madre pero no lo he conseguido, la razón de esto es que nadie ha venido por ellos aun a la escuela

-¿Qué? no eso no es posible, es jueves hoy su mamá va por ellos y créame es imposible que Margaret Carter olvide ir por sus hijos a la escuela, ¿está segura que son ellos?-volvió a insistir Tony, mientras se sentaba en una mesa

-sí estoy segura que son Sara y Peter Rogers, puede usted venir por ellos o sino deberán esperar a fuera de la escala a que pasen por ellos-le dijo la maestra

-no, no se preocupe, llego inmediatamente-le dijo Tony bajándose de la mesa, colgó y tomo las llaves de su auto, además de unas papas que sabía les gustaban a ambos niños- muy bien debo irme

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas? Estamos escogiendo las fotos-le dijo Stephen que lo vio tomar sus cosas y caminar a la salida

-no me tardo solo iré por los niños a la escuela y regreso, además solo falta escoger una foto y ya te dije cual es mejor, no lo arruines y escoge la que te digo-le grito Tony

-esto es increíble-se quejó Stephen

-deja de quejarte ¿quieres? Tony tiene razón solo falta una foto y ya te dijimos que esta es la mejor-le dijo Sharon, Tony condujo rápido a la escuela de Sara y Peter, entro corriendo a la escuela y los vio a ambos sentados en una banca

-hola-les dijo sonriendo

-hola-le respondió Peter-ves ya vino por nosotros, no esperaremos afuera

-no puedo creer que mi mamá nos olvidara-le dijo Sara-eso es algo que tu harías no mi mamá, ella no es así-Peter asintió y extendió la mano para pedirle papas a Tony quien le entrego la bolsa

-bueno lo cierto es que tú mamá no los olvido, lo que pasa es que tú mamá me llamo para pedirme que viniera hoy yo por ustedes y yo lo olvido ya sabes es tan común en mi-le dijo Tony sentándose a un en medio de ambos niños, la razón de mentir y aceptar la culpa de algo que no había sido su culpa, fue ver la cara de tristeza y preocupación de Sara del porque su madre no estaba ahí

-lo sabía, mi mamá no pudo dejarnos y ¿porque llegaste tarde?-le pregunto Sara

-bueno resulta que estaba escogiendo las fotos para la campaña que tenemos, son las fotos que tome en central park-les conto Tony- la campaña se llama Princesas Modernas en la Ciudad

-las fotos saldrán en alguna revista?-pregunto interesada Sara

-sí y también habrá un espectacular con una de las fotos

-oh vaya eso es genial-respondió Sara, justo en ese momento Peggy llego

-hola niños, perdón lamento haber llegado tarde-les dijo mientras los abrazaba-bien vámonos-les dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa de papas y se las entregaba a Tony y después se iba con Sara y Peter sin despedirse, solo Peter se despidió

-adiós Tony-le había gritado Peter y Sara solo había agitado su mano desde la entrada, ambos niños entendieron que no, Tony no había olvidado ir por ellos, sino su madre, Tony simplemente se quedó sentado en la misma banca, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a comer de la bolsa de papas

-si yo fuera tú estaría maldiciendo y en definitiva les habría dicho a ambos que su mamá los dejo-le dijo la profesora de Sara

-si supongo, pero yo soy muy idiota, soy Tony por cierto-le dijo Tony extendiendo su mano

-mucho gusto yo soy Virginia Potts, soy la profesora de Sara, vamos te invito un café conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí

-okay gracias-le dijo Tony poniéndose de pie y después marcándole a Sharon-voy a una cafetería te unes

-mándame la dirección y voy para allá

Virginia y Tony llegaron primero a la cafetería pidieron una mesa para tres y poco después Sharon se unió, se presentaron e hicieron sus pedidos

-eres un estúpido-le dijo Sharon-por eso te trata así, sigue aceptando ser el tapete y en serio te voy a golpear

-es solo que no quería que pensara que intento dejarla en mal con sus hijos

-pero ella si lo hace contigo-le volvió a decir Sharon

-ni siquiera te dio las gracias-le decía ahora Virginia

-ya se, soy idiota, pero solo quiero que no castigue a Steve con no ver a los niños, el fin de semana pasado no los vio y eso es injusto, el que la cago fui yo, le dije que si quería yo no estaría en la casa cuando fuera

-no, no vas a hacer eso, si te equivocaste pero no lo hiciste apropósito

-es cierto a cualquiera le pudo pasar, sobre todo si no estás acostumbrado a tratar con niños-le dijo Virginia, los tres siguieron conversando, Tony volvió a casa donde Steve ya lo esperaba

-¿Qué tal tu día-fu lo primero que le pregunto Steve después de darle un beso a Tony

-bien, me llamaron de la escuela de Sara y Peter-le empezó a decir Tony-parece ser que a Peggy se le hizo tarde, así que me llamaron, fui a la escuela y después llego ella

-te dijo algo?-le pregunto Steve

-no de hecho me ignoro, Steve porque no hablas con ella y le dices que yo no estaré aquí a lo mejor si le dices eso te deja ver a los niños

-no Tony

-no me molesta Steve yo quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes pero no lo son y tampoco se trata de que tu no veas a tus hijos-le decía Tony mientras se acostaba en el sillón y ponía su cabeza sobre las piernas de Steve-le hable a mi mamá para pedirle su opinión y me dijo que aun si era injusto, no estaba bien que tu no los vieras y si yo podía hacer algo lo hiciera

-Tony-le dijo Steve, mientras acariciaba su cabello- hacer eso probablemente solucione las cosas, pero no voy a hacerte a un lado Tony, tú mismo lo dijiste, hacer eso es decirle está bien que lo odien y eso Tony no lo voy a permitir-le dijo Steve acariciando ahora la mejilla de Tony

-sí sabes que te amo?-le dijo Tony mientras tomaba la corbata de Steve

-lo sé-le respondió Steve, Tony le jalo de la corbata y se besaron- vamos a solucionar esto ya verás que si-le dijo Steve y volvió a besar a Tony- apuesto a que tú papá dijo “usa el dinero y soborna a los niños”

-eso y que le buscara un novio a Peggy-Steve empezó a reírse ante la sugerencia de su suegro- ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil?, también me dijo que si necesitaba alejarme un tiempo podía ir a casa y ayudarle con algunos temas de la empresa, así la casa estaría libre los fines de semana para que Sara y Peter vengan, aunque creo que ese es más un favor para él

-no Tony, ya te dije que eso no lo vamos a hacer-le repitió Steve viendo a Tony a los ojos- así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza

-bien-le dijo Tony haciendo una mueca de no estar muy de acuerdo

-oye gracias por haber ido por ellos a la escuela

-no tienes nada que agradecer-le dijo Tony sonriendo

Después de eso se levantaron del sillón y fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, entre los dos prepararon algo rápido, y después volvieron a la sala, pusieron una película y comenzaron a cenar, Tony recogió los platos y Steve se encargó de lavarlos, a la película le faltaba la mitad para terminar, así que se sentaron a terminar de verla, Tony termino acostado en el regazo de Steve y se quedó dormido, siendo al final llevado en brazos por Steve a la habitación, Steve reviso que brawnie tuviera agua y que su cama estuviera bien y se fue a dormir con Tony.

Al día siguiente Tony no trabajaría ya que Stephen se reuniría con los clientes de la campaña, lo que significaba día libre para él, despertó tarde y se preparó el desayuno y alimento a brawnie, comió con calma, recogió un poco el departamento, metió ropa a lavar y después comenzó a adelantar trabajo, entro a su estudio, reviso algunas fotos que había tomado, y después comenzó a revisar algunos correos, estaba en eso, cuando tocaron el timbre, se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir, le sorprendió ver a Peggy frente a él.

-hola-le dijo Peggy

-hola, pasa-le dijo Tony y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar, Peggy entro y Tony cerró la puerta camino detrás de ella- siéntate, quieres algo de tomar, ¿necesitas hablar con Steve?- pregunto Tony

-no, no vine a hablar con Steve vine a hablar contigo

-okay dime

-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste al ir por los niños a la escuela, no tenías que hacerlo pero aun así fuiste, gracias-le dijo Peggy

-no te preocupes no hay problema

-bien bueno solo vine a eso

-bien te acompaño-le dijo Tony caminando con dirección a la puerta-Peggy hiso un par de muecas ante lo que iba a decir

-quería ver si podías pasar por Sara y Peter el lunes y tenerlos contigo bueno con ustedes hasta el martes, tengo un compromiso y bueno ¿podrías?

-es en serio- le dijo Tony si creer lo que le decía Peggy-no esperas a que yo diga que sí y en cuanto los tenga conmigo llamaras a la guardia nacional y SWAT para que me detengan ¿verdad?- le dijo Tony incrédulo ante lo que decía

-bueno si no quieres no lo hagas, conseguiré una niñera-le dijo Peggy caminando a la salida

-espera no te dije que no, solo me sorprendió-le respondió Tony

-bien entonces pasas por ellos a la escuela, esta a tiempo-Peggy saco de su bolsa un neceser lo abrió y saco un frasco de pastillas-son vitaminas dáselas a los dos en la mañana, curitas por si Peter se raspa, estas otras son solo para Sara que se tome una entes de comer- Tony veía todo con expresión divertida

-wow no sabía que llevaras la farmacia-le contesto sonriendo

-no quieres anotar lo que te digo-le pidió Peggy ignorando su comentario

-no te preocupes recordare todo lo que me estás diciendo

-bien-le dijo Peggy- comencé a leerle a Peter el dr, Seuz, lo conoces ¿verdad?

-al dr, Seuz? No, no en persona, pero dicen que es muy divertido-le dijo sonriendo Tony, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Peggy

-todo es un chiste acaso, bien espero no arrepentirme de esto y espero mis hijos estén completos a mi regreso

-lo estarán tranquilízate, solo estoy siendo fastidioso, hare todo lo que me has dicho

-bien eso espero, bueno eso es todo a lo que vine nos vemos- y así Peggy se despidió y se fue del departamento de Tony y Steve, una vez solo Tony llamo a Steve para decirle lo que había ocurrido

El lunes Tony llego a la escuela antes de que las clases terminaran, en cuanto Sara y Peter salieron subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa, en cuanto llegaron Peter corrió a buscar a brawnie, Sara aunque más discreta también fue a ver al perro.

Por su parte Peggy llegaba al lugar donde tenía el compromiso que la llevo ir a pedirle ayuda a Tony con los niños, decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, sentía un agujero en su estómago, el cual había estado ahí, desde que supo que debía ir a ese lugar, sin embargo se armó de valor y se dirigió a su cita.

-hola-saludo Peggy en cuanto entro al consultorio

-hola, toma asiento Margaret, ¿puede hablarte de tu verdad?-le pregunto la dra. Con amabilidad

-sí claro no hay problema Margaret está bien

-bien en ese caso tu puedes llamarme Helen, bueno recibí todo el expediente del médico que te atendió en NY-le dijo la dra.- y estos son los resultados de los exámenes que te pedí te realizaras

-y bien…?- le pregunto Peggy, Helen la miro con la calma típica de los doctores, cuando hablan con sus pacientes

-tienes cáncer Margaret-le respondió ella y después guardo silencio dándole a Peggy tiempo para digerir la noticia que le acababa de dar

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?-fue lo primero que Peggy le pregunto a Helen, mientras en su cabeza solo podían aparecer las caras de Sara y Peter, y los preparativos que debía hacer para cuando ella ya no estuviera

-no hablemos de tiempo Margaret, hablemos de lo que podemos hacer para atacar a la enfermedad, sé que cuando escuchamos cáncer lo primero que pensamos es me voy a morir-le respondió ella

-y no es así- le pregunto Peggy con un nudo en la garganta, la voz apenas y le salía, intentaba ser fuerte pero ¿cómo serlo?, cuando te dicen que estas condenada a muerte

-no siempre es así, hay pacientes que con el tratamiento adecuado, salen de esta enfermedad

-pero la mayoría muere-le dijo Peggy- cáncer es prácticamente una sentencia de muerte- cáncer volvía a repetirse la palabra en su cabeza “tienes cáncer”

-bueno lo cierto es que todos vamos a morir Margaret, es un fin que todos tenemos, solo que algunos no sabemos de qué, pero la muerte es parte de la vida

-lo sé, sé que tiene razón, pero…-intento responderle Peggy, pero que sería de Sara y Peter sin ella, ese era el pero ¿Quién cuidaría de ellos? Aun eran unos niños que la necesitaban

-tienes miedo y es normal que lo tengas- la miro Helen con comprensión

-tengo dos hijos, ambos aún son pequeños-le dijo Peggy-me necesitan ¿Qué va a ser de ellos si muero?-le externo Peggy su miedo a Helen

-con mayor razón debemos comenzara con el tratamiento, hay que atacar esta enfermedad con todo

-si tiene razón, que es lo que hay que hacer-le respondió Peggy, mirando a Helen con determinación, ella nunca se daba por vencida antes de empezar un combate y esta no sería la excepción

-bien lo primero es que deberemos hacer más estudios, y tendrás que quedarte hasta el jueves, ¿te parece bien?

-si está bien no hay problema- tendría que llamar a Steve y a Tony para explicarles que su viaje se prolongaría más días y que los niños se quedarían con ellos

-bien entonces te voy a indicar que exámenes son los que te harás, para comenzar- Peggy asintió y se preparó para hacerle frente a la enfermedad.

Al término de su consulta Peggy volvió al hotel y llamo a Steve para explicarle que tardaría más de lo previsto, Steve le dijo que no había problema que ellos se encargarían de los niños, después la comunico con ambos, hablaron cerca de una hora, al término de la llamada, Peggy lloro asustada por lo que ocurría, temerosa de dejar a Sara y Peter, la dra. Le había dicho que tenía que pensar positivamente y ella había estado de acuerdo, pero ahora sola en el hotel, su miedo a morir y dejar sin madre a Sara y Peter creció, lloro y grito todo lo que quiso, dejo que el llanto que aguanto desde que supo lo que tenía saliera, tenía que hacerlo, ese día se permitiría llorar, gritar y patalear todo lo quisiera y mañana comenzaría con toda sus fuerzas y ganas a luchar por derrotar a esa maldita enfermedad, así que partiéndose sufrir por ese día Peggy lloro hasta quedarse dormida, al día siguiente comenzaría su lucha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo cambiaran no solo para Peggy sino para todos, pero sobre todo en lo referente con su relación con Tony, la cual ya vimos que aunque pequeño ya hubo un cambio.


	5. CAPITULO 5

Después de la llamada de Peggy avisándole que no podría volver hasta el viernes por un cambio de planes, Steve tuvo que hablar con Sara y Peter para informarles que pasarían toda la semana con ellos, hablo primero con sus hijos para explicarles la situación, Peter pareció conforme y Sara aunque no se vio muy feliz dijo estar de acuerdo, después hablo con Tony el cual le dijo que no había problema solo tendría que hacer unos cambios en su agenda para ir por Sara y Peter a la escuela, llamarían a la niñera para que los cuidara y coordinarían lo demás, Tony no se veía molesto por ese cambio de hecho parecía optimista con esta situación esperaba que la convivencia fuera buena y que ayudara a que la relación de Sara y Peggy con él mejorara.

Durante toda esa semana Peggy llamo cada noche a la misma hora para hablar con sus hijos y ver como estaban, sonreía y bromeaba con Peter y escuchaba con atención lo que Sara le contaba, fingía una felicidad que no sentía, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, no podía alterarse o los alteraría a ellos, Sara y Peter tenían que verla bien, fuerte, normal como si nada pasara, no iba a preocuparlos, así que mientras ella hablaba y sonreía con lo que sus hijos le decían en silencio en la soledad de esa habitación de hotel, Peggy sufría, pensaba en las opciones que tenía, hacía planes algunos optimistas y otros terriblemente pesimistas, jamás había pensado en la muerte como la mayoría de las personas, el tema morir no es algo que contemplen, porque se piensa que es algo que no va a pasar o que si ocurre es a otros pero nunca a uno mismo, por esos motivos Peggy no tenía un plan en dado caso que ella muriera y era algo que debía considerar ahora, lo principal era Sara y Peter, sabía que quedarían al cuidado de Steve, lo otro que tendría que hacer eran lo referente a sus bienes, cuando regresara a NY agendaría una cita con su abogado para ver los términos de sus bienes y la repartición de ellos, Las noches de Peggy se iban en pensar lo que tenía que dejar preparado por si moría o bien pensar en el tratamiento que le darían, fue la semana más cansada y larga para Peggy.

Era jueves por la noche Sara y Peter ya habían cenado y ahora estaban hablando por teléfono con Peggy, en la habitación de Sara, Steve y Tony se encontraban en la sala viendo una película y ya que los niños se encontraban hablando con su mamá, Tony vio que esa era su oportunidad para poder hablar con Steve sin que los escucharan.

-oye el cumpleaños de Sara es dentro de tres semanas –le dijo Tony

-sí lo sé

-y ya pensaste en algo para su regalo, sé que Peggy le festejara el cumpleaños, pero creo que nosotros deberíamos también hacerle algo ¿Qué opinas?-le pregunto Tony, había anotado las fechas de cumpleaños de ambos niñoa en cuanto Steve y él formalizaron su relación, y en cuanto reviso su calendario y vio que el cumpleaños de Sara estaba cerca comenzó a buscar el regalo perfecto para ella, sabía que a Sara le gustaba dibujar, le iba bien en las clases de arte, había visto varias de sus tareas y eran buenos dibujos, quizás pinturas o material para pintar, un caballete, pinceles, pinturas en fin todo lo necesario para pintar, pero también le gustaba tomar fotos, una cámara era una buena opción, había varias opciones de regalo que podían gustarle, aunque si venían de él probablemente a Sara no le gustarían, hizo a un lado eso y por eso ahora hablaba con Steve sobre el cumpleaños de Sara.

-pues sí creo que tienes razón, si bien Peggy le va a festejar su cumpleaños, también podemos hacerlo nosotros, no veo porque no hacerlo-le dio la razón Steve ya que era una buena forma de mejorar la relación-tienes algo en mente

-bueno he estado buscando ideas en internet y también le pedí opinión a Sharon y Pepper-le dijo Tony

-¿Pepper? ¿Quién es Pepper?

-bueno tú debes conocerla como Virginia Potts la profesora de Sara

-sí así se llama la profesora de Sara, ¿pero que tienes tu que ver con ella?- le dijo Steve que seguía sin entender la relación entre ambos

-pues resulta que el día que fui por Sara y Peter porque Peggy los olvido o se le hizo tarde ella fue quien llamo para que fuera por ellos, así que ella se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido así que a partir de eso nos hicimos amigos-le conto Tony-pero dejando eso de lado, entonces estás de acuerdo con lo de celebrarle nosotros el cumpleaños a Sara

-si estoy de acuerdo, tengo que pensar en un regalo apropiado para Sara-le dijo Steve-oye que te parece en algo de joyería, sé que para una niña que va a cumplir 13 años quizás es algo innecesario pero…-le dijo Steve reconsiderando su idea

-no, es una buena idea, además técnicamente es una pre adolescente, sería un buen regalo-le respondió Tony, Sara cumpliría 13 años estaba en la pre adolescencia, un artículo de joyería que no fuera muy ostentoso para alguien de esa edad, sería un buen regalo-ya sé porque no vamos la próxima semana a una de las tiendas de mi mamá y vemos que escogemos para ella

-está bien, me parece una buena idea-le respondió Steve mientras le sonreía, para después besar a Tony, Steve quiso profundizar el beso pero Tony se alejó, lo que extraño a Steve

-¿Qué pasa?

-nada, es solo que, besos y demás cosas las dejamos para la habitación, a puerta cerrada

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo porque? Sara y Peter pueden vernos y si ya sé que ellos entienden, pero no quiero otra situación como el día que Sara entro a la recamara y casi nos ve teniendo sexo-le explico Tony- sé que no hacemos nada malo, pero esto incomoda a Sara así que no, dejemos los besos y arrumacos para cuándo estemos solos

-ni un beso chiquito?- le dijo Steve intentando convencer a Tony

-no me ibas a dar un beso chiquito, por eso me hice a un lado

-bien de acuerdo no besos fuera de la habitación sí están Sara y Peter-le dijo Steve no muy conforme, pero también entendió que Tony tenía razón

Sara y Peter terminaron de hablar con Peggy y le entregaron el teléfono a Steve ya que Peggy quería hablar con él, ella llegaría el viernes en la tarde, y ya que no había estado con los niños toda la semana, cambiarían de días, ella los tendría ese fin de semana, Steve estuvo de acuerdo, hablo con Peggy sobre trivialidades, mientras hablaban Peggy escucho a su hijo hablar con Tony sobre algo de su clase de ciencias y un experimento y a Tony responderle, Peter sonaba feliz mientras hablaba con él, le explicaba y decía todas sus ideas y Tony por lo que escuchaba le respondía con amabilidad y paciencia, no podía negar que Tony era paciente con Peter, después escucho a Tony gritar preguntándole a Steve si quería chocolate caliente a lo que su ex esposo dijo que sí, de fondo la voz de Peter seguía escuchándose hablando sobre experimentos y ciencia y a Tony seguir hablando con él, escucho también a Sara, hablar con Tony sobre el chocolate y ayudarle a prepararlo, se despidió de Steve y colgó, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, con lo poco que había escuchado, podía imaginar a los cuatro en el departamento, a Steve sentado en el sofá, a Peter y Tony en la cocina, mientras Peter se sentaba en uno de los bancos y hablaba con Tony sobre ciencia y a Sara en la cocina ayudando a Tony con las tazas, mientras el cachorro que tenían corría a sentarse junto Steve, la fotografía perfecta de una familia en jueves por la noche, eso es lo que imaginaba y aunque no quería sentía celos no podía evitarlo, sabía que no era culpa de Tony, es más ni siquiera eran celos de Tony no en esta ocasión, eran dolor y pena, combinados con enojo, por su situación actual, cerró los ojos y prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, mañana vería a sus hijos y eso era lo único importante.

Tony fue por Sara y Peter a la escuela pero en lugar de llevarlos a casa, los llevo directo al aeropuerto, en cuanto Sara y Peter vieron a Peggy corrieron a donde ella estaba, Peggy los abrazo y caminaron hasta donde Tony estaba se saludaron, Tony les entrego sus cosas y antes de irse, Peggy le agradeció por haberlos cuidado esa semana y por haberlos llevado, Tony le sonrió y después se fue. Ella y los niños salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi que los llevara a casa, en el camino ambos le contaron que tal les había ido en la escuela y en casa de Steve, por lo que Peggy escucho al parecer todo había ido bien, le alegro saber que no tuvieron problemas. Durante ese fin de semana ella comenzó su tratamiento y cambio algunos hábitos de alimenticios se justificó con Sara y Peter diciéndoles que había ganado peso y quería bajar esos kilos extra, le creyeron, el tratamiento tenía sus efectos secundarios como la fatiga, el exceso de sueño, los medicamentos la aletargaban un poco pero no podía demostrárselo a Sara y Peter solo conseguiría preocuparlos, así que para evitar eso se concentró en diseñar los disfraces de Halloween de Sara y Peter.

Por otro lado Tony había llamado nuevamente a Jarvis, para pedirle ayuda y nuevamente su padre se había reído de él sin parar, aun así se tragó su orgullo y lo aguanto, Jarvis accedió a ayudarlo y también hablo con María para decirle lo que Steve y él habían hablado sobre el regalo para Sara, a lo que su madre se había mostrado emocionada, diciéndole que ella les prepararía una selección de artículos perfectos para Sara, incluso le pidió a Tony una foto de Sara algo que Tony al principio no entendió el objetivo de eso, pero su madre le explico que era para ver a Sara y en base a eso ver que era lo más apropiado, así que Tony le envío una foto de ella, quedaron de reunirse el miércoles de esa semana. Mientras en su trabajo Tony tenía un pequeño problema con Stephen

-es que no entiendo en que te afecta Stephen-le decía Tony molesto

-pues que no puedes irte-le dijo Stephen

-pero ¿Por qué no?, te estoy diciendo que dejare mi trabajo terminado y si me necesitan para algo pueden llamarme, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-el problema Tony es que, necesito que estés aquí, por si algo se ofrece

-pero te digo que pueden llamarme y ya- le repitió Tony

-no es lo mismo

-porque estas en ese plan Stephen, serán solo tres días?-le dijo Tony ya exasperado- y ni siquiera van a ser seguidos

-pues es qué?

-es que nada, no tienes ninguna razón, no hay un proyecto cerca que requiera mi presencia-Tony se veía cada vez más arto de las negativas de Stephen, así que Sharon que había escuchado la discusión decidió intervenir

-déjalo que se vaya esos días Stephen si hay problemas o se necesita algo yo voy a estar aquí y si no se puede resolver lo llamamos, además no solo Tony trabaja aquí, hay muchos otros o ¿Qué? dudas de la capacidad de los demás-eso ultimo Sharon lo dijo fuerte con la intención de que los demás la escucharan, al ver las miradas del resto del equipo a Stephen no le quedó e otra que aceptar

-bien, tienen razón hay quienes pueden hacerlo, vete esos días-le dijo Stephen no muy conforme, a Tony le dio lo mismo si Stephen estaba de acuerdo o sí lo dejo irse solo para evitar problemas, había conseguido lo que quería y eso era lo importante

-gracias- le dijo Tony y luego volteo a ver a su amiga- gracias Sharon estaba a punto de gritarle

-lo sé por eso intervine-le dijo ella sonriendo- no te preocupes tu ve a tus clases, si surge algo a menos que no se puede resolver aquí te llamamos-le dijo ella sonriendo.

El miércoles llego y Steve y Tony se reunieron en la casa de Howard y María, Jarvis los recibió y momentos después Howard llego para saludar a Steve y molestar a Tony, el cual siguió a Jarvis a la cocina para comenzar con sus clases, en algún momento Howard llevo a Steve hasta la cocina la razón de esto seguir molestando y burlándose de su hijo además de grabar lo que ocurría, fue inevitable el que Steve se riera y terminara ayudando a Howard con la cámara para grabar, de esta forma Steve paso a ser el camarógrafo y Howard el narrador del programa de cocina al cual nombro _“cocinando con Tony…si él puede hacerlo cualquiera puede”_ Tony opto por ignorarlo y se enfocó en seguir las indicaciones de Jarvis, para cuando termino fue entonces momento de revisar la selección de joyas que María había hecho, porque sí María también termino como espectadora de lo que Tony hacía.

-seleccione algunas cosas que van bien para adolescentes-les dijo María mientras empezaba a mostrarles las cosas

-vaya realmente escogiste cosas bonitas-le dijo Tony mientras tomaba una pulsera, Steve había tomado unos aretes

-esos aretes son bonitos Steve pero creo que algo que debes considerar no es tanto lo bonito, que claro que es importante, pero debes primero considerar lo que quieres demostrar con ese regalo-le aconsejo María

-sí tiene razón, no creo que esto diga lo que quiero-Tony seguía viendo y tomando cosas, Steve hacía lo mismo hasta que se detuvo en un bonito collar, lo tomo y al hacerlo vio que no solo era un collar sino de un guardapelo

-esa es una buena elección-le dijo María sonriendo

-sí Steve es bonito creo que esa es una buena opción-estuvo de acuerdo Tony

-creo que encontré el regalo para Sara

-bien entonces si quieres puedo pedir que le hagan un grabado adentro, de un lado la foto y en el otro el grabado que tú quieras-le explico María

-sí por favor, me gustaría que hiciera eso

-por supuesto-y entonces María le entrego a Steve una hoja y una pluma para que escribiera el mensaje que quería que llevara

Tony se puso de pie y camino a la cocina junto con Jarvis, mientras Steve escribía el mensaje y hablaba con María sobre otro tema, a lo que María sonrió encantada, poco después Tony llegaba con Jarvis con una charola con postres, pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y pasando un buen rato, en casa de los padres de Tony.

Cuando Tony Steve llegaron a su casa, lo primero que Tony hizo fue ir a tomar una ducha, mientras Steve se sentaba en el sala, con brownie que en cuanto los escucho llegar corrió a recibirlos y cuando Steve se sentó en la sala, se subió al sillón y se acomodó a un lado de Steve, cuando Tony salió de bañarse Steve se metió también a bañar, Tony aprovecho para llamar y pedir una pizza y mientras acariciar a brownie y ver el programa que Steve había dejado en la tele, la pizza llego y espero a que Steve saliera de bañarse para cenar, Steve salió y se sentó con Tony en la sala y comenzaron a cenar.

-tuve un problemas con Stephen para que me dejara faltar, bueno no fue realmente un problema, pero bueno-le conto Tony a Steve

-porque fue el problema?

-bueno le dije que necesitaba faltar tres miércoles y me dijo que no, le explique por qué y le dije que estaría disponible en mi celular, pero insistía en que no, ni siquiera me dio una buena razón para negarse

-bueno quizás hay trabajo que requiere que estés ahí

-no, no es así de momento no tenemos ningún trabajo importante que requiera nuestra atención y cuando se lo dije y le pedí que me diera una buena razón del porque no, simplemente me dijo “porque no” ¿puedes creerlo?-le decía Tony mientras seguía comiendo, a Steve no le agradaba mucho Stephen había algo en el que no le agradaba y ese algo era la forma en la que veía a Tony, como si fuera suyo, pero sabía que ese era el trabajo de Tony así que él no intervenía en eso, además Tony solía siempre ponerlo en su lugar, así que dejaba el tema pasar

-bueno quizás vio que no era algo de gravedad para que quisieras faltar

-sí tal vez, pero dudo que ir a faciales cada viernes por un mes sea algo de gravedad

-¿alguien iba a hacerse faciales cada viernes durante un mes?

-sí y el la dejaba irse, jamás se negó y antes de que me digas que quizás su puesto no era importante déjame decirte que ese alguien era la abogada

-oh vaya, bueno entonces no sé qué decirte-le dijo Steve aunque en realidad sí que sabía que decirle, pero prefirió callarse, por qué creía saber el ¿por qué? Stephen le puso pero a su salida-y ¿Cómo fue que lograste que accediera?

-en realidad fue Sharon intervino a tiempo y básicamente lo obligo a que dijera que sí- Steve pensó en lo que Tony le dijo y lo único que podía decir es que la razón de Stephen para negarse era porque la salida era para un tema que lo involucraba a él, no quiso hacerse ideas y prefirió seguir cenando, cambiaron de tema y la cena siguió sin problemas.

Por su parte Peggy seguía con su tratamiento, era complicado tener que llevar esa carga emocional sola, pero no era algo que pudiera decirle a Sara y Peter y en cuanto Steve bueno ellos ya no eran pareja, su matrimonio se había acabado, Steve estaba con Tony, lo único que los unía ahora eran sus hijos, además no quería tener que estar informándoles a todos su situación, así que llevaba todo esto sola, con sus miedos e inseguridades como únicas compañeras, se repetía constantemente que tenía que ser fuerte y valiente por sus hijos, no podía dejarse vencer, si quería ganar esta enfermedad tendría que ser más fuerte que nunca y así lo estaba haciendo, pero no era fácil, había días en que todo era muy difícil, había tenido que contratar a alguien que le ayudara con la limpieza de la casa y había sido una gran ayuda, la persona que contrato iba tres veces por semana, así que el tema limpieza de la casa lo dejaba fuera de su lista, además los fines de semana al no tener a Sara y Peter con ella, facilitaba las cosas al no tener que estarse escondiendo y sí no quería levantarse de la cama no lo hacía, pero esta prueba era la más difícil que había enfrentado.

Se encontraba trabajando en los diseños de los disfraces para Haloween cuando resivio una llamada del consultorio de la dra Helen para recordarle su próxima cita, para suerte de ella, sería el fin de semana, así que Sara y Peter estarían con Steve y no habría problema, sin embargo al ver la fecha de la cita, noto que eran el fin de semana que Sara cumplia años, si bien ella le festejaría en casa, quería estar con Sara para celebrar, al estar tan inmersa con el tema del cáncer había olvidado lo cerca que estaba el cumpleaños de Sara, llamo nuevamente a la asistente de la dra. Para intentar cambiar la cita, pero la repuesta que recibió no fue la que esperaba, no podían cambiarle el día y era necesario que fuera a la cita, así que viendo que no había otra opción, se resignó, pensó en que haría para festejar a Sara, planeo en preparar la comida favorita de Sara, pediría el pastel de la pastelería que había visto el otro día, había comparado algunos postres ahí y eran realmente buenos, así que sin perder tiempo llamo a la pastelería para hacer el pedido del pastel y les envió también el diseño que quería, la comida estaba resuelto, también el pastel, celebrarían en el jardín, ahora solo faltaba el regalo, ¿Qué debía regalarle a Sara? Pensó en las opciones de regalo para su hija.

Mientras tanto en casa de Steve, Sara y Steve habían salido a hacer algunas compras y Peter había decidido quedarse con Tony

-oye Tony necesito tu ayuda-le dijo Peter a Tony mientras le preparaba una sándwich de crema de maní

-y en que necesitas mi ayuda?-le pregunto Tony

-bueno va a ser el cumpleaños de Sara y quiero comprarle algo, pero no sé qué, necesito tu ayuda- le dijo mientras Tony le entregaba en un plato el sándwich

-okay y que tienes en mente

-pues no sé, Sara es muy complicada-le dijo Peter y Tony sonrió por el comentario

-haber?-le dijo Tony mientras tomaba su laptop-vamos a ver que podemos encontrar, empezaron a buscar opciones para regalo-que tal esto es una caja de música es bonita ¿Qué opinas?

-si es bonita, pero no es el estilo de Sara-le dijo Peter

-bien ¿qué tal este otro es una alhajero?

-es bonito Sara tiene aretes y pulseras ¿podría usarlo?-lo dejaremos como opción-Peter y Tony siguieron buscando opciones

-espera-le dijo Peter a Tony antes de cambiar de página-que tal esa cámara a Sara le gusta tomar fotos

-sí es una cámara bonita, es instantánea-le comento Tony, mientras ampliaba la imagen

-no, no puedo comprarlo aun con mis ahorros no alcanzo-le dijo Peter

-bueno y se le pedimos el resto del dinero a tu papá

-no porque entonces sería un regalo de parte de mi papá, él me va a decir que lo pagara todo y yo no quiero eso

-okay ¿qué opinas de esto? Y si yo te presto el dinero que falta, tú me das los ahorros que tengas y yo te presto el dinero que falta

-pero ¿Cómo te lo voy a pagar?

-bueno puedes ayudarme los fines de semana a secar los trastes y recoger algunas cosas aquí en la casa, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Tenemos un trato?-le dijo Tony mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato

-si tenemos un trato-le respondió Peter tomando la mano de Tony sonriendo y así sin esperar más hicieron la compra por internet. 

Y así llego el fin de semana en el que celebrarían el cumpleaños de Sara, Tony y Steve habían trabajado en preparar todo para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sara, incluso Peter había ayudado, el pedido por internet llego un día antes y Peter y Toni se encargaron de envolverlo y guardarlo, junto con el paquete de Peter, también llegó el paquete del regalo de Steve, que María envió con uno de sus empleados, así como otros paquetes los cuales contenía regalos de parte de Howard y María con una pequeña tarjeta que decía _“Con cariño de nuestra parte para nuestra casi nieta”_ Steve había sonreído ante el detalle, de los padres de Tony, incluso Jarvis había enviado el día de la celebración un arreglo de flores para Sara, todo parecía pintar bien para el festejo del cumpleaños número trece de Sara.

-no entiendo porque tenemos que subir a la azotea-le decía Sara a Steve

-necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas-le dijo Steve para llevar a Sara a la azotea

-pero que pudiste haber dejado ahí?-se quejaba Sara, Steve no le respondió y siguieron su camino, cuando finalmente llegaron a la azotea Peter y Tony gritaron feliz cumpleaños, Sara quedo asombrada al ver que la azotea había sido arreglada y decorada para celebrar su cumpleaños, había una mesa, sillas, luces y demás adornos

-feliz cumpleaños-le había dicho Peter sonriendo

-esto es…wow es muy bonito gracias-sonrió Sara

-felicidades-le dijo Tony acercándose hasta donde estaba y entregándole el arreglo de flores-toma esto lo enviaron para ti-le dijo y Sara tomo las flores-gracias son muy bonitas- caminaron hasta la mesa que habían puesto y entonces Steve y Tony comenzaron a preparar lo que comerían, había optado por algo sencillo, hamburguesas con papas fritas, las comenzaron a poner en los platos y los llevaron a la mesa, tomaron asiento junto a Sara y Peter y comenzaron con la pequeña celebración, conversaron, rieron y Sara se veía feliz con la sorpresa, cuando llego el momento de partir el pastel Tony fue el encargado de ir por él, cuando volvió con el pastel lo puso frente a Sara

-¿tú lo hiciste?-fue la pregunta de Sara

-sí, bueno tuve que practicar pero lo logre-le dijo Tony sonriendo, ese había sido el favor que le había pedido a Jarvis, que le enseñara a hacer un pastel, Jarvis había aceptado con gusto ayudarle y habían escogido un pastel que no era muy complicado de hacer pero que era bonito y si seguía los pasos quedaría delicioso, el pastel que Tony hizo fue un Victoria Sponge cake.

Sara quedo fascinada con el pastel, aunque la presentación era sencilla, ella quedo encantada con el pastel, Steve coloco la velita sobre el pastel y le pidió a Sara que pidiera un deseo Sara cerro los ojos y pidió su deseo, la velita se apagó y entre risas y flash de fotos partieron el pastel

-hay que abrir los regalos-había dicho Peter ilusionado con los regalos, Steve y Tony sonrieron y empezaron a hacer espacio para poner los regalos y que Sara pudiera abrirlos, una vez los regalos estuvieron cerca, se sentaron para que Sara los abriera-primero el mío…primero el mío-había dicho Peter alegre, Tony tomo el regalo que era de Peter y se lo entrego a Sara

-bien primero el tuyo- Sara abrió el paquete y vio que se trataba de una cámara instantánea en color rosa-es muy bonita gracias Peter-le dijo sonriendo Sara mientras eso pasaba Tony había estado tomando las fotos, fue entonces momento de abrir el siguiente regalo, le entregaron el paquete que enviaron los padres de Tony, Sara lo abrió con rapidez y vio que al parecer se trataba de una maleta en color rosa, una muy bonita maleta, pero al abrirla descubrió que se trataba de un tocadiscos que además incluía las funciones de bluetooh, entrada para auriculares, los cuales ya venían en el mismo color

-gracias volteo a ver a Steve, me gusta mucho lo había visto en internet

-de nada, pero ese regalo no es de mi parte-le dijo Steve-Sara entonces volteo a ver a Tony

-es de parte de mis padres-le explico Tony

-ellos saben de mi cumpleaños?-pregunto Sara

-sí-fue la respuesta de Tony-no hay problema con eso ¿verdad?

-no, está bien, entonces dile a tus padres que gracias por el regalo me ha gustado mucho-le dijo sonriendo

-no es el único regalo que enviaron- y le entrego un paquete más pequeño, Sara lo tomo y lo abrió, dentro había un collar de varias cadenas, en una de las cadenas llevaba las letras que forman el nombre de “SARA” el collar también tenía otros pequeños colgantes en las cadenas algunos de ellos eran pequeñas estrella, una luna, un rayo y el sol, fue evidente que el regalo le había gustado a Sara, ambos regalos de parte de Howard y María le habían gustado a Sara, Steve le dijo que las flores que le habían entregado también era un regalo de parte de la familia de Tony, arreglo que llevaba, un surtido de flores en tono rosa y blanco

-gracias-le dijo Sara a Tony mientras seguía viendo el collar- dales las gracias a tus padres de mi parte por los regalos, me han gustado mucho

-se los diré-le dijo Tony-y ahora este es el mío-y le señalo a Sara un paquete más grande que se encontraba en el piso, Sara se puso de pie y se apresuró a abrirlo, el regalo de Tony era una maleta de maquillaje tocador con espejo y luces en color rosa, la cual además incluía algunos cosas sencillas que Sara pudiera usar, pero que no fueran a causarle problema con Peggy por hacer que Sara se maquille siendo una niña todavía, la mayoría de las cosas que Tony había comprado para Sara eran esmaltes, gloses para labios en tonos muy naturales, bálsamos para labios con un poco de color, cremas para los granitos que Sara tendría, toallitas desmaquillantés, cremas para antes de dormir, un rizador de pestañas, mascara de pestañas- espero tú mamá no se enoje si hay problema con eso podemos cambiarlo-le dijo Tony

-no, no ¿verdad que puedo quedármelo papá?-le pregunto Sara a Steve-mira no tiene maquillaje ni labiales llamativos, ¿si puedo quedármelo?- Steve vio las cosas no vio nada malo en ellas, pero faltaba lo que Peggy opinaba

-por mi no hay problema Sara, pero hay que ver que dice tu mamá, si ella dice que esta bien, te lo puedes quedar, sino tendremos que cambiarlo

-bueno-le dijo Sara esperando que Peggy estuviera de acuerdo y la dejara quedarse con su regalo

-igual sí Peggy dice que eres todavía muy chica para usar eso podemos quitar las cosas que ella no apruebe y puedes quedártelo, ya después cuando te dé permiso, las usas ¿Qué opinas?-le sugirió Tony

-si eso está bien, le diré eso a mi mamá- le respondió Sara sonriendo-gracias Tony me gustó mucho el regalo

-de nada-le respondió Tony sonriendo- y ahora el ultimo regalo, es de tú papá, Sara abrió la caja y vio el guardapelo, lo saco de la caja y cuando lo abrió vio que en el interior de había una inscripción la cual decía “Te amo hasta la luna y de regreso” Sara sonrió y abrazo a Steve

-gracias…gracias…yo también te amo mucho-le había dicho Sara

-me alegra que te guste-le respondió Steve, del otro lado estaba una foto de Peggy y Steve juntos cuando aún eran un matrimonio y todo estaba bien, la foto la había escogido Tony y se la había enviado a su madre para que se encargaran de ponerla en el guardapelo, la celebración continuo y más tarde Peggy se comunicó con Sara para felicitarla, el día siguiente Tony y Steve fueron a dejar a Sara y Peter a casa de Peggy, ella ya los esperaba con todo listo para festejar el cumpleaños de Sara, vio a Steve y a Tony bajar algunos paquetes de regalos, les indico donde ponerlos y los invito a quedarse para festejar el cumpleaños de Sara, Peggy preparo la comida favorita de Sara, cuando el momento de partir el pastel llego Peggy saco el pastel que había pedido, colocaron la velita, tomaron fotos y partieron el pastel

-aunque el pastel esta bonito, a mi me gusto más el que tú hiciste Tony-le había dicho Peter a Tony en lo que él creyo secreto, pero todos lo habían escuchado, Peter se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio a Peggy verlo- Tony hizo un pastel para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sara-le dijo

-¿en serio?

-si-le respondió Tony

-nos hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras, pero tuviste que salir de la ciudad-le dijo Steve

-me habría gustado asistir-le respondió Peggy- entonces te gusto más el pastel que hizo Tony-le dijo Peggy a Peter pero no había molestia en sus palabras

-si ¿verdad que estaba rico Sara?

-si, sí lo estaba-estuvo de acuerdo Sara

-bueno pues espero que Tony me diga la receta y vemos si lo podemos hacer

-si claro-le respondió Tony

-bueno toma-le dijo Peggy entregándole dos paquetes a Sara-feliz cumpleaños, Sara sonrió y tomo gustosa los regalos, lo abrió, el primero era una mini grabadora vintage a la cual podía conectarse el celular Sara se veía gustoso con el regalo, el segundo era una pulsera con colgantes, bastante bonita

-gracias me gustaron mucho-le dijo Sara- va ir muy bien con el collar y esto-dijo tocando la grabadora- con el tocadiscos todo encaja perfecto

-¿collar? ¿Tocadiscos?-dijo sin entender Peggy-le regalaste un collar?-le pregunto Peggy a Steve

-no, bueno si mi papá también me regalo un collar, pero al que me refiero me lo regalaron los papás de Tony también el tocadiscos me lo regalaron ellos

-oh ya veo- Sara se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse frente a Peggy

-mira este es el collar que me regalo mi papá-y le mostro el guardapelo- Peggy lo vio

-es muy bonito-después lo abrió y leyó la inscripción que tenía y vio la foto de Steve y ella-es realmente bonito-volvió a repetir Peggy sonriendo-¿Qué otro obsequio te dieron?

-Peter me regalo una cámara de fotos instantánea, una arreglo de flores

-oh las flores con las que llegaste?

-si

-son un arreglo muy bonito

-¿verdad que si? Y Tony me regalo una maleta de maquillaje tocador-le dijo Sara sonriendo

-¿una maleta de maquillaje?-y volteo a ver a Tony

-sí, pero no puso realmente maquillaje y bueno si quieres revisar lo que tiene y si crees que hay cosas que aún no puedo usar, lo podemos quitar-le dijo Tony

-si me lo puedo quedar ¿verdad que si?-le dijo Sara

-le dije que si había problema podíamos cambiarlo por alguna otra cosa

-bueno no veo porque no se lo quede, como has dicho si hay algo que aún no pueda usar lo guardamos y ya-estuvo de acuerdo Peggy

Tony respiro más tranquilo, por un momento pensó que Peggy se molestaría por el regalo, también por los regalos de sus padres, o por el comentario de Peter sobre el pastel, pero no fue así, Peggy se había mostrado bastante comprensiva, siguieron celebrando el cumpleaños, más tarde ayudaron a Peggy a limpiar y guardar la mesa y sillas que habían sacado al jardín, cuando se despedían, Peter aprovecho para pedirle algo a Tony.

-les puedes decir también a tus papás cuando es mi cumpleaños, para que también me manden regalos-lo que hizo sonreír a Tony y a Steve

-Peter-le había dicho Peggy

-claro les diré cuando es tu cumpleaños

-okay-le dijo Peter feliz y entro a la casa

Steve y Tony estaban caminando en dirección a su auto, cuando Peggy llamo a Tony

-Tony- Tony detuvo su caminata y giro para ver a Peggy

-¿si?

-gracias por organizar esa celebración para Sara y también dales las gracias a tus padres por los regalos

-claro-le dijo Tony sonriendo pero un poco descolocado por el comportamiento de Peggy, reanudo su camina al auto, subió y ambos se fueron

Ya en su casa, Tony había ido a ver brawnie y a guardar la comida que Peggy le había dado para llevar, estaba en eso cuando alguien toco el timbre, Steve fue a abrir y parado frente a él se encontraba Stephen

-¿sí?-le dijo Steve

-ah…hola

-necesitas hablar con Tony sobre algo

-bueno, no lo que pasa es que?-Tony que escucho que Steve hablaba con alguien en la puerta camino para ver quién era

-¿quién es Steve?-le dijo pero apenas se asomó un poco vio a Stephen

-¿Stephen? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto igual de extrañado Tony

-ah yo bueno…es que lo que ocurre es….que…pensé que no estarías aquí-le dijo a Steve, lo que hizo que Tony lo viera con extrañeza

-¿y porque no estaría?-le pregunto Steve sin moverse un poco de su lugar

-bueno es que escucho mentar a Sharon que era el cumpleaños de tu hija y pensé que no estarías aquí

-si claro, pues no aquí estoy

-¿Qué necesitas?-le pregunto Tony

-era algo del trabajo pero veo que estas ocupado ahora, lo vemos en el trabajo mañana, no es tan importante en realidad-les dijo Stephen, mientras Steve seguía viéndolo, sin apartar la vista de él lo que tenía a Stephen incomodo-bueno lo mejor es que me vaya, perdón por molestar

-si bien, nos vemos- le dijo Tony y se giró para ver que estaba haciendo su mascota

-hasta luego-le dijo a Steve

-el trabajo era sobre una botella de vino-dijo Steve lo que hizo que Stephen se girara a verlo

-¿perdón que?

-hablo sobre la botella de vino que traes, dices que venias a hablar de trabajo pero solo veo que traes esa botella ¿sobre eso era el trabajo?

-no, bueno lo que pasa es que…-Stephen no sabía que responderle

-la próxima vez llama antes de venir-le dijo Steve-y por cierto a Tony no le gusta ese vino-ya no dio tiempo a que Stephen respondiera cerró la puerta, Tony seguía en la cocina, había sacado unos refrescos y una bolsa de papas, las estaba poniendo en un bowl y después camino a la sala, Steve siempre había sospechado que el jefe de Tony sentía algo por él, Tony le había dicho que el no era su tipo para nada y que jamás tuvieron algo, cuando le pregunto a Sharon ella le dijo que era verdad Tony jamás tuvo algo con Stephen, pero ella al igual que él sabían que a Stephen le gustaba Tony, pero Tony jamás le hizo caso y eso lo comprobaba ahora viendo a Tony comer papas frente al televisor sin importarle el porqué de la visita de su jefe, ni siquiera había notado la botella de vino, la razón a Tony no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Stephen, así que no le menciono nada a Tony y se sentó con él en el sillón a ver el programa que Tony había elegido, quizás era hora de hacer algo para dejarlo claro a Stephen Strange que Tony era solo suyo y que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad, siguió pensando en eso, mientras veía la tv.

Mientras tanto Peggy, guardaba la comida que había quedado y veía a Sara y Peter tomar fotos y poner música, había sido un cumpleaños diferente, pero Sara se veía feliz y eso era lo único que importaba y fuer por esa misma razón que hizo a un lado sus celos por ver a Sara feliz con los regalos que Tony le había hecho y también escuchar a Peter decir que el pastel de Tony era mejor que el que ella había comprado, lo dejo pasar porque vio la cara de preocupación de Tony pensando que le diría algo, cuando lo único que él había hecho era intentar hacer algo para que Sara estuviera feliz, así que por eso no dijo nada y también por eso mismo le agradeció el que se hubiera tomado la molestia de preparar todo eso para su hija, después de todo Tony no era una mala persona ella lo sabía, solo que a veces sus celos ganaban y la hacían comportarse de esa manera con él, además ahora con su enfermedad lo menos que quería era discutir y pelear, había cosas mucho más importantes que las discusiones habituales, si a eso le agregaba el que Tony se estaba esforzando por llevarse bien con Sara y ella, ella también tenía que poner de su parte, por lo pronto las cosas parecían ir por buen camino y eso era bueno y no era solo con el tema de Tony, su tratamiento iba bien o eso le había dicho la dra., su próxima revisión era en un mes esperaba todo fuera por buen camino, aun así se reuniría con su abogado para afinar detalles con respecto sus bienes si es que moría, muchos más cambios se presentarían a partir de ahora para todos, esto era apenas el comienzo.


	6. CAPITULO 6

Después del cumpleaños de Sara las cosas empezaron a ir mejor, al menos en lo referente con la relación de Tony y Sara, si bien no eran los mejores amigos y Sara aun ponía cierta distancia con él, por lo menos ya no había agresiones y Tony agradecía, eso. Su trabajo iba bien, más allá de los extraños cambios de humor de Stephen, de lo cual Sharon y él se reían porque Stephen parecía adolescente con cambios de humor, solía fastidiarlo cuando estaba por irse con más trabajo o diciéndole que necesitaba que se quedara porque necesitaba de su opinión, pero apenas Tony veía que no se le necesitaba se iba y lo mismo cuando intentaba que se quedara más horas, “ya me explotas lo suficiente, además si querías esto debiste traerlo temprano” y así sin darle tiempo a nada Tony se iba.

Lo que Tony no veía era que todo eso no era más que tontos pretextos de Stephen para hacer que Tony pasara más tiempo con él y con la excusa del trabajo pensó que lo haría, a diferencia de Tony que no se daba cuenta porque simplemente a él no le interesaba Stephen , Sharon sí se daba cuenta y viendo las intenciones de Stephen se quedaba con Tony o intervenía en los absurdos avances de Strange, pero no solo ella noto eso también Steve lo noto y fue por eso que comenzó a ir por Tony al trabajo o invitarlo a comer, Steve no se consideraba un hombre celoso, no lo fue con Peggy y no lo había sido con Tony, el tema era que Stephen era el típico descarado, que no aceptaba que la otra persona estuviera con alguien y que no lo viera de ese modo, por lo tanto tuvo que intervenir ¿Cómo? apareciendo en el trabajo de Tony y dejándole claro que él no tenía oportunidad de nada.

En cuanto a la relación con los niños, iba por buen camino, ya no peleaban tanto, incluso Peggy estaba siendo mucho más considerada, las cosas pintaban bien o así lo eran para ellos que vivían en la ignorancia de lo que ocurría con Peggy, la cual seguía con sus tratamientos, los efectos no disminuían incluso había días que todo era peor, eran esos días en los que con algún pretexto mandaba a Sara y Peter a casa de Tony y Steve, llevaba dos meses en tratamiento, tendría que ir a su próxima cita en los Ángeles y esperaba todo estuviera yendo bien, rezaba porque así fuera, así que previendo esa cita, hablo con Steve para explicarle que tendría que salir de la ciudad nuevamente así que los niños deberían pasar una semana con él, si a bien Steve esas salidas le empezaban a parecer raras, no dijo nada, quizás Peggy, visitaba a alguien, así que no quiso entrometerse, si fuera algo malo, ella se lo diría, Steve estuvo de acuerdo con tener a Sara y a Peter más días y los niños también lo tomaron bien, así que él día del viaje de Peggy, Tony fue por Sara y Peter, ambos se despidieron de Peggy y ella les prometió llamarles todas las noches, le agradeció a Tony el que los cuidara y que fuera por ellos y luego se despidieron.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sara y Peter corrieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Tony veía que comerían, estaba revisando el refrigerador, cuando el teléfono sonó, lo tomo y contesto

-diga?-pregunto a quién llamaba

-te estoy llamando a tu celular y no contestas?- le dijo la persona que llamaba

-¿Stephen? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Para qué me llamas?

-necesito que vuelvas al trabajo es sobre…

-lo siento pero no puedo, te avise que hoy no podría así que ni insistas

-pero esto es importante Tony

-he dicho que no, te dije que a partir de hoy tendría a Sara y Peter una semana así que olvídalo, no voy a ir a la oficina

-escucha esto es importante

-esto también, además ya te había dicho de esto, ¿Sharon está ahí?-le pregunto Tony

-sí pero…

-entonces háblalo con ella, estoy más que seguro que ella puedo resolver cualquier cosa, que tenga que ver con el trabajo que tengamos pendiente

-no es sobre el trabajo

-¿entonces sobre qué?

-pues es algo diferente

-si no es sobre el trabajo menos voy, nos vemos mañana- y así sin esperar más Tony le colgó y siguió revisando el refrigerador para preparar la comida, haría algo rápido, pasta, que acompañaría con una ensalada y listo. Comenzó a sacar los ingredientes que iba a necesitar mientras Sara y Peter se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

Por su lado Peggy llegaba a los Ángeles, tomo un taxi que le llevara al hotel en el que se quedaría, había escogido un hotel cerca al hospital, en cuanto entro a su habitación dejo las maletas y se recostó en la cama, necesitaba descansar ya que el día siguiente sería un día de exámenes en el hospital, así que camino al baño y se preparó para tomar una ducha, después pediría algo para comer.

A la mañana siguiente tal y como pensó, fue ir de una lado a otro en el hospital, con pruebas y más pruebas, que parecían interminables.

Tony salía de una reunión, maldiciendo a Stephen, el muy idiota lo había dejado fuera de un proyecto por el que Tony llevaba trabajando un mes, durmiendo tarde, trabajando horas extras, llegando más temprano y todo para que el muy imbécil lo sacara del proyecto, ¿Por qué? porque él se había negado a salir de la ciudad durante esa semana, así que lo dejo fuera, Tony estaba furioso no había necesidad de que el fuera al maldito lugar ese y aun cuando le explico a Stephen por qué no era necesario que fuera, simplemente él siguió necio con lo mismo y al ver que el simplemente no iba a ceder lo dejo fuera, así que sin importarle el que la reunión aun no terminara, la abandono y camino furioso a su oficina, Sharon llego poco después

-estas bien?-le pregunto ella

-no, no lo estoy, ese idiota me dejo fuera Sharon, he dedicado horas de trabajo y todo para que el imbécil ese así de fácil me saque

-sí lo sé- Sharon entendía el enojo de Tony de hecho ella también estaba molesta, le constaba el trabajo que su amigo había puesto en ese proyecto y que Stephen lo sacara simplemente porque Tony se negó a ir con él fuera de la ciudad esa semana, era el colmo - ¿y qué vas hacer?

-no lo sé, por lo pronto me voy no tengo ganas de verlo, porque si me quedo te juro que lo voy a golpear al idiota

-te creo

-bueno entonces me voy además tengo que pasar por los niños, antes pasare por comida, hoy simplemente no tengo ánimos de cocinar

-vete, no te preocupes

-Tony tomo sus cosas y se fue, paso a un restaurante francés que conocía, después paso a la escuela de Sara y Peter, cuando ambos salieron, subieron al auto y llegaron a casa, fueron a cambiarse de ropa y una vez listos bajaron a comer.

-hoy no cocinaste?-comentó Sara

-no, hoy no tenía ganas

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Peter

-tuve un incidente en mi trabajo y se me quitaron las ganas de cocinar

-te peleaste con alguien?-fue la pregunta de Peter

-no exactamente, pero sí tuve un problema con alguien, no importa no merece la pena hablar de él- Tony comenzó a sacar la comida de la bolsa, y después los coloco en la mesa

-¿Qué ese?-esta vez le pregunto Sara

-es quiche lorraine tiene tiras de tocino y ya que su mamá me dijo que comieran bien, tenemos ensalada verde

-quic…quich…que?

-quiche lorraine es un platillo francés

-oh

-te va a gustar, pruébalo-le insto Tony a Sara

-¿y el postre?

-el postre es souffle de queso- y así comenzaron a comer, Peter le conto a Tony sobre su día, Sara comentaba algo y así transcurrió la comida, cuando terminaron de comer, ambos fueron a hacer sus tareas, mientras Tony se encargaba de limpiar, horas más tarde Steve llegaba a la casa, vio a Peter y Sara viendo televisión, los saludo, y después calentó la comida, eran las 8:30 de la noche cuando Peggy se comunicó con Sara y Peter mientras ellos hablaban Tony le contaba a Steve lo ocurrido con Stephen

-pero ¿Cómo que te dejo fuera?

-pues así como lo oyes, el idiota ese me dejo fuera

-estuviste trabajando mucho-le dijo Steve-alguna razón debió darte para sacarte

-pues sí y no

-explícame-le pidió Steve

-resulta que hoy hubo una reunión y ahí nos explicó los últimos detalles del proyecto y entonces de la nada dice, tendremos que salir de la ciudad y le dije que no podía, que ya le había explicado que esta semana estaría ocupado, le dije que de todas maneras no era necesario que yo fuera, el trabajo estaba ya hecho, pero el insistía con lo del viaje y que teníamos que ir, nos alargamos en una discusión sobre porque tendría que ir y el no supo dar una buena justificación para eso, así que al final me dijo “bueno vas o no, si no vas estas fuera de este proyecto” así que le dije “perfecto estoy fuera, pero que quien se quede haga su propio proyecto” tome mi material y salí de la sala de juntas- Steve había dejado que Tony le cotara todo sin interrumpirlo, pero algo le decía que el imbécil de Stephen había sacado a Tony solo por no ir al dichoso viaje cuyas verdaderas razones eran otras al trabajo

-tienes razón es un idiota, al menos no podrá utilizar tu trabajo

-al menos, estos días ha estado insoportable la verdad

-y que piensas hacer

-la verdad que si esto sigue igual estoy considerando renunciar

-si crees que es lo mejor sabes que te apoyare

-si lo sé-le respondió Tony recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, él lo abrazo, estaba considerando seriamente ir y hacerle una visita a Stephen pero sabía que debía respetar el trabajo de Tony además él sabía cómo solucionar las cosas, mientras el idiota ese no intentara pasarse de listo no intervendría.

Del otro lado de la sala Peter hablaba con Peggy

-mami soy telemático

-¿telemático?

-sí leo la mente

-telepático dirás

-si eso-le respondió sonriendo Peter- te digo ¿Por qué?

-claro dime

-hoy leí la mente de Tony, adivine todo lo que pensaba y también leí la mente de Sara

-¡¿en serio?!-le dijo sorprendida Peggy

-sí, ¿quieres que lea tu mente?

-si claro

-haber me concentrare- Peter cerro los ojos mientras intentaba leer la mente de Peegy, del otro lado de la línea, Peggy sonreía y esperaba paciente a Peter-estás pensando en mí-le dijo contento Peter

-wow en serio lees la mente

-y también piensas en que preferirías estar en casa que ahí

-eso es seguro-le respondió Peggy, quien se encontraba recostada en la cama del hospital, con una intravenosa en su brazo

-¿comiste algo rico en la cena?-pregunto Peter

-ammm si, algo rico-lo cierto es que la comida del hospital no era agradable, no que fuera mala, pero era comida para enfermos, pero eso era algo que Peggy no podía decirle a Peter-¿y qué tal tú?

-si, en la comida Tony hoy no cocino, así que compro comida

-dime que no fueron hamburguesas o pizzas

-no, Tony dijo que tú le dijiste que no podíamos comer solo hamburguesas y pizzas, así que trajo comida francesa

-oh en serio

-sí

-¿y te gusto?

-si estaba buena y también el postre

-bien entonces le pediré que me diga donde la compró y así puedo llevarlos la próxima vez

-si eso sería genial

-¿y que cenaran?

-mi papá está preparando la cena, Tony y Sara le ayudan-le decía Peter-mami ¿cuando vuelves?

-pues en unos días estaré de regreso, ya no falta mucho ¿Por qué no te estas divirtiendo con tu papá y Tony?

-sí, si me divierto, pero no es lo mismo te extraño mucho- Peggy sonrió al escuchar a Peter decir eso

-bueno ¿qué te parece si hoy nos vemos en uno de nuestros sueños?, así ya no me extrañaras tanto

-sí hay que hacerlo

-bien ¿adónde quieres ir esta vez?

-no lo sé-le respondió Peter

-¿Qué tal Disney?

-no, la última vez las filas eran muy largas

-okay entonces que tal la playa

-si en la playa

-caminaremos descalzos sobre la arena, al atardecer, el viento será cálido, las olas del mar se estarán meciendo suavemente

-comeremos un helado mientras el agua moja nuestros pies

-y compraremos hotdogs, después veremos el atardecer

-suena muy bien

-no olvides usar suéter

-mami, es un sueño no es real

-si claro-le dio la razón Peggy abriendo los ojos y saliendo de su ensoñación-es solo que me pareció tan real-dijo Peggy mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, daría lo que fuera por estar en casa con sus hijos y no en esa cama de hospital

-mami sigues ahí-le pregunto Peter al ya no escuchar respuesta de parte de ella

-si aquí estoy

-que bien, pensé que habías colgado-escucho que Steve llamaba a Peter para que fuera a cenar- bueno mami tengo que irme me llaman para cenar, nos vemos en un rato- y así Peter termino la llamada, Peggy cerró los ojos y las lagrima recorrieron sus mejillas, quería estar en casa, con Peter y Sara, preparándose para cenar, quería escuchar las historias de Peter, quería ver a Sara riendo por las historias de su hermano, quería no estar en ese hospital peleando por su vida contra el cáncer, quería poder escaparse a ese sueño en la playa, quería que al abrir los ojos todo esto fuera una pesadilla, de la que había despertado, así que sin poder aguantarlo más comenzó a llorar, porque sabía que eso era imposible, la realidad es que estaba lejos de sus hijos, la realidad es que se encontraba sola en una cama de hospital con una intravenosa en su brazo, la maldita realidad era que estaba enferma, era que tenía cáncer esa era su realidad, así que lloro y saco todo ese dolor que llevaba, cuando finalmente se tranquilizó, se limpió la cara y se acomodó para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Steve llevo a Sara y Peter a la escuela, ya que el auto de Tony había sido llevado al mecánico, por lo tanto, también llevaría a Tony a su trabajo, se despidieron de Sara y Peter y los vieron entrar a la escuela, Steve condujo con calma al trabajo de Tony llevaban buen tiempo así que no había razón de ir rápido, incluso hicieron una parada en una cafetería compraron café y donas para acompañar

-te juro que no quiero ir al trabajo

¿Por qué?

-por qué voy a querer golpear a Stephen- Steve sonrió por el comentario de Tony

-bueno te recomiendo que…

-sí ya sé que mantenga la calma-espeto Tony

-iba a decirte que recordaras la forma en la que debes golpearlo, para que así el daño lo reciba él y no tú-le sonrió Steve- recuerda tal y como te enseñe mantén la mano recta y, de manera natural, extiende los cuatro dedos. Ejerce presión para que queden juntos, y deja el pulgar flojo y tus piernas coloca los pies a la distancia de los hombros, levanta el talón del pie hacia arriba y mantenlo levantado, apunta los dedos de los pies en la dirección del golpe, Mantén las rodillas flexionadas, de esa manera el daño lo recibirá él y después golpéalo.

-por eso te amo

-solo por eso- le dijo sonriendo Steve

-bueno esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que te amo- siguieron conversando y riendo, hasta llegar al trabajo de Tony, Steve estaciono el auto, Tony seguía quejándose, Steve por su parte le seguía el juego y le daba ideas para deshacerse de Stephen- bueno al mal paso- le dijo Tony mientras comenzaba a tomar sus cosas

-animo todo va a estar bien- Tony bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada, Steve vio a Stephen bajar de su auto y caminar rumbo a la entrada, estaba por irse cuando vio que Tony había dejado una carpeta con documentos, bajo del auto y le grito a Tony quien giro al escuchar que Steve le llamaba, Steve levanto la mano y le mostro la carpeta que dejaba

-gracias

-no es nada- Stephen estaba a unos cuanto pasos de ellos, tenía acceso completo a ellos así que sin avisar Steve simplemente se acercó y beso a Tony, si bien al principio le llego de sorpresa el beso Tony le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo que Steve

Steve se separó de Tony y le sonrió- cuídate nos vemos en la tarde

-no olvides que tienes que pasar por los niños-le recordó Tony y así siguió caminando al interior del edificio, Stephen termino de caminar y quedo frente a Steve el cual le sonreía con soberbia

-que tengas buen día Stephen- dio media vuelta y camino a su auto, se subió y arranco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

En el interior del edificio Tony llegaba a su oficina, dejo sus cosas, se sentó, encendió la computadora y mientras esperaba Sharon entro a su oficina, Tony le entrego el café que le había comprado y comenzaron a conversar sobre la campaña de “las princesas” que saldría en un par de días así que esperaban tuviera un buen recibimiento por otro lado y dado que había quedado fuera del proyecto actual, él y Sharon comenzarían a trabajar, en la campaña para Navidad, ya que los primeros promocionales comenzarían a salir a finales de Noviembre, así que el tiempo se iría rápido se encontraban a mediados de Septiembre, tenían que comenzar a trabajar y planear. Vieron a Stephen pasar a su oficina y por lo que vieron llevaba mala cara

-parece que despertó con el pie izquierdo-menciono Tony con fastidio

-o quizás ocurrió algo que le arruino el día-le decía Sharon sonriendo ya que al igual que Stephen ella había visto el beso, entre Tony y Steve y también la cara de Stephen al verlos

-pues sea lo que sea, espero no empiece a fastidiar porque hoy no estoy de ánimos para aguantarlo

-no creo que pueda torturarnos mucho, deben salir al medio día él y el resto del equipo así que quizás solo este un par de horas

-pues nos hubiera hecho un favor no viniendo

-quería despedirse-sonrió con burla Sharon

-pues que se meta sus despedidas por el culo- fue inevitable el que Sharon estallara en risas

-que no te escuche o le romperás el corazón- comento Sharon, después de eso ambos se concentraron en su trabajo

En los Angeles, Peggy esperaba fuera del consultorio de la dra. Helen, habían sido unos días agotadores, de un lado a otro con pruebas y más pruebas, tratamientos, y demás cosas, había estado agotada, esperaba que todo hubiera servido de algo y que su maldito tumor hubiera disminuido lo suficiente, rogaba porque así fuera, ojala su visita no se prolongara tanto el día de hoy, quería tener la oportunidad de ir a comprar algún recuerdo para Sara y Peter y también algún detalle de agradecimiento para Steve y Tony, más para Tony que para Steve, ya que por lo que Peter le había estado contando, en verdad Tony se estaba esforzando mucho con ellos y los había estado cuidando bastante bien. Pensaba en eso, cuando la dra. Helen salió para pedirle que entrara.

-toma asiento Margaret

-gracias

-sé que estos días debieron ser muy casados y difíciles para ti

-si

-bueno todo los exámenes a los que te viste sometida, fueron para ver el avance del cáncer y también para ver que tanto habíamos conseguido disminuirlo

-¿y bien?-la dra. Camino a su escritorio de donde tomo los resultados de todas las pruebas

-hubo una disminución considerable de tu tumor, realmente disminuyo bastante

-eso es bueno-la dra no dijo nada-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-si bien la reducción fue buena no es la suficiente

-¿okay? ¿Y ahora que duplicaremos las dosis de medicamentos?

-no

-pero dice que no es suficiente

-comenzaremos con la radiación

-¿radiación?

-es lo mejor si queremos vencerlo es lo que debemos hacer-Peggy guardo silencio había tenido tanta fe en que con ese tratamiento pudieran reducir el tumor lo suficiente para que lo operaran y así no tener que llegar a la radiación y ahora le decían que si bien se redujo no era suficiente

-¿perderé el cabello?- sabía que eso era en lo último que debía pensar pero no pudo evitar pensarlo, la dra la vio con comprensión

-es diferente con cada paciente, pero si es una posibilidad

-entiendo, sé que eso es lo último en lo que debería pensar y debería preocuparme salvar mi vida, pero…

-no tienes de que avergonzarte Margaret es normal, no estas pecando de vanidosa, es algo normal y es algo que a todos les preocupa

-no debería preocuparnos pero…

-es la prueba fehaciente de que la enfermedad está ahí, es lo que nos deja en evidencia frente a los demás-le respondió la dra

-sí así es

-bueno, si queremos vencerlo, hay que atacarlo con todo, no podemos dejarnos vencer

-por supuesto, eso haremos

-bien tendrás que venir más seguido para los chequeos, recibirás dosis pequeñas de radiación en tu casa- Helen tomo una especie de cangurera y se la mostro a Margaret- esto lo puedes llevar debajo de tu ropa y nadie lo notara, cuando vegas a tus chequeos te daremos una dosis mayor

-está bien- Helen comenzó a explicarle cual sería el tratamiento, los cuidados que debería de tener, las citas y demás aspectos, Peggy estaba por irse cuando Helen la detuvo

-y una última cosa Margaret

-¿si?

-es momento de que se lo digas a tu familia

-pero no creo que sea necesario alarmarlos y…

-necesitaras ayuda para realizar algunas actividades en tu casa, habrá días buenos, en los que no tengas problemas o dolor de ningún tipo, pero habrá otros en los que estarás fatigada, tendrás nauseas, mareos, no podrás levantarte de la cama, fiebre y otras molestias, ¿Quiénes cuidaran a tus hijos? ¿Y si ellos están solos contigo? Sé que no quieres, pero es momento de hacerlo

-entiendo- Peggy se puso de pie y camino a la puerta

-no tardes mucho en informarles

-claro- y así Peggy salió del hospital, tomo un taxi y se dirigió a hacer las compras que ya tenía previstas, era lo mejor que podía hacer, salir y distraerse un momento, si volvía la hospital solo estaría pensando en la radiación y en lo que tendría que decirle a Steve.

El termino de esa semana en Los Angeles llego y Peggy volvió a Nueva York, fue Steve y sus hijo quienes fueron a recibirla, Steve había decidido llevarlos a casa, para así evitarles el tener que esperar por un taxi. En el camino a casa, Peter y Sara le hablaron de lo que habían hecho en esa semana, Steve también participo de la conversación, cuando llegaron a su destino, fue Steve quien bajo las maletas de Peggy y las llevo al interior de la casa, resulto que él que Steve fuera a llevarlos, era algo que los niños y él habían planeado, pensando en que llegaría casada del viaje, ya había comida en la casa, comieron los cuatro juntos, y entre risas pasaron una tarde agradable, al final Steve con ayuda de Sara se encargaron de lavar los platos, mientras ella ayudaba a Peter con su tarea, eran cerca de las 7:30 cuando Steve se despidió de ellos, y Peggy lo acompaño a la puerta

-gracias por todo

-no es nada, me alegra que estés de regreso, se te extrañaba-comento Steve-bueno debo irme, la próxima semana los niños estarán contigo, ¿te parece bien?

-si claro

-bueno, si surge algo o necesitas ayuda, llámame, nos vemos Peggy- se acercó y dejo un beso en su mejilla y después subió a su auto y se fue, ella solo pudo verlo irse mientras sonreía, después regreso al interior de la casa. Steve por su parte, fue directo al restaurante italiano preferido de Tony para comprar la cena, mientras esperaba en el restaurante por su pedido llamo a María.

-hola, espero no molestar

-hola Steve, no para nada, de hecho llamas en bueno momento

-ya me tendrás algo

-sí ya tengo lo que me pediste, ¿Cuándo puedes venir?-le pregunto María

-¿Qué te parece el miércoles?

-me parece perfecto, le pediré a Jarvis que prepare tu comida favorita

-no es necesario María no quiero causar molestias

-ninguna molestia, Howard va a estar feliz de verte y yo también claro-le dijo María

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el miércoles

-nos vemos el miércoles Steve, salúdame a Tony

-por supuesto, hasta luego- Steve colgó y poco después recibió su pedido, pago y se dirigió a casa, Tony ya no tardaría en llegar

Cuando Tony llego a casa, dejo sus cosas en el sillón y vio que la cena ya estaba lista, Steve le dio un beso de bienvenida, pusieron la mesa y se dispusieron a comer

-¿Qué tal le fue a Peggy en su viaje?-pregunto Tony, mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca

-pues parece que bien, los niños estaban felices de verla

-me imagino, y que le pareció la comida ¿le gusto?

-sí le gusto, tenías razón fue buena idea lo de prepararle esa bienvenida, los niños estuvieron muy ilusionados con eso

-te lo dije-comentó Tony mientras sonreía

-oye pero como supiste que esa comida le gustaría? –le pregunto Steve

-bueno Sara ayudo

-¿así?-dijo sorprendido Steve

-sí, nos escuchó a Peter y a mi hablar sobre eso, y al final nos dijo cuál era la comida favorita de Peggy

-ya veo

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú no sabías?

-te voy a ser honesto no lo recordaba-Tony levanto una ceja y se le quedo mirando-no me veas así ¿Cómo quieres que lo recuerde?

-ha pues no sé tal vez por los diez años de matrimonio que tuvieron

-no me juzgues, tu olvidas los cumpleaños y aniversarios y yo no te digo nada

-pero el tuyo no-se defendió Tony

-porque lo tienes anotado en tu agenda, tienes un recordatorio en tu teléfono y le pides a tu asistente que te recuerde esas fechas-le decía Steve mientras sonreía- y ya ni hablemos de los nombres porque nunca recuerdas los nombres de las personas

-cierto

La cena siguió su curso, hablaron de su día, Tony le conto que Stephen solo fue unas horas a la oficina y después se fue a su estúpido viaje, pero al menos no lo vería por una semana y media así que estaba bastante feliz por ello esperaba que ese viaje le quitara lo idiota, mientras Steve le conto del caso que actualmente estaban llevando, los avances que tenían y que parecía tenían todo para ganarlo

La semana paso rápido, entre trabajo, proyectos, videoconferencias con el idiota de Stephen a palabras de Tony, sin darse cuenta ya estaban a miércoles, ese fin de semana Sara y Peter estarían con su madre ya que ellos los habían tenido toda una semana, aun así Steve había ido en dos ocasiones a verlos y llevarles algunas cosas, en esas visitas por pedido de Peter y de la misma Sara se había quedado a comer y ayudarles con las tareas, a Tony no le había molestado, de hecho le pareció bien que lo hiciera, supuso que Sara y Peter lo extrañaban, así que estaba bien con ello, sin embargo, había algunas cosas que a Tony no le estaban gustando del todo, y esas eran algunas situaciones con Peggy, no le había dicho nada a Steve, porque no quería ponerse en el papel del novio celoso, entendía que ambos siempre estarían unidos por los niños, además al principio pensó que quizás él estaba viendo cosas que no eran, así que hablo con las únicas personas que podían darle otra perspectiva y esas eran sus amigas Sharon y Pepper o sea la profesora Potts de la escuela de Sara y Peter, pero a quien Tony llamaba ahora Pepper, habían quedado de verse en un restaurante cerca del trabajo de Tony y Sharon

-y bien a que se debe la reunión?-comenzó diciendo Pepper una vez estuvieron los tres reunidos

-pues necesito pedirles su opinión a ustedes sobre algo

-¿Qué es, ese algo?-esta vez era Sharon quien le preguntaba

-bien recuerdan que les dije que Peggy saldría de la ciudad, así que tendríamos a los niños toda la semana

-sí-le respondieron ambas

-bien pues Peter nos dijo que había notado a su madre un poco triste en sus llamadas, Sara estuvo de acuerdo, así que se me ocurrió que le prepararan una bienvenida, en parte porque Peggy se notaba triste y en parte porque Peter estaba inquieto con eso, así que le dije a Steve y él estuvo de acuerdo, yo me encargue de pedir la comida y todo eso

-por eso me pediste el teléfono de las personas que se encargan de llevar y acomodar en los eventos de la empresa

-sí, bueno el caso, es que parece ser que a Peggy le agrado todo eso, Steve comió con ellos y los niños la pasaron bien

-¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunto Pepper

-el problema vino esta días después

-¿Por qué, que paso?-insistió Sharon

\- Steve ha estado yendo a comer a casa de Peggy

-oh ya entiendo estas celoso

-no, no es así

-no- sonrió Sharon

-no o bueno sí, no, no son celos, sé que Steve no quiera ya nada romántico con Peggy, pero no sé si Peggy tiene eso claro

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le dijo Pepper

\- ella le ha estado llamando a su celular y sí ya sé que eso no dice nada, pero escuchen, le llamo para preguntarle que le gustaría que preparara para comer, para que ella le llevara de comer a su oficina

-¿Cómo?-comento Pepper

-sí y eso no es todo, le dijo que porque no planeaban un viaje en familia a Los Ángeles

-¿Cuál familia?-espeto Sharon

-es lo que yo pensé

-y por ultimo Steve llego con un regalo hace días-Pepper y Sharon abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso- se lo dio Peggy, era una camisa y una corbata, creo que Steve noto que no me agrado eso

-¿Por qué dices?- le cuestiono Pepper

-porque me dijo que no entendía él porque del regalo y metió al closet la caja sin sacar la camisa ni la corbata, ahora la razón de que estén aquí, soy yo el que se está imaginando cosas o Peggy…

-ella está intentando algo con Steve-le dijo Sharon

-quizás ella confundió la amabilidad de Steve y cree que él busca volver con ella-secundo Pepper

-pero ella sabe que él y yo seguimos juntos ¿entonces?

-bueno quizás crea que Steve piensa dejarte-le comento Sharon

-¿y qué hago?

-dile a Steve lo que te está molestando y lo que crees que está pasando, lo mejor es que lo hablen y que si es cierto, entonces arreglen ese mal entendido con Peggy-le sugirió Pepper

Los tres siguieron conversando y pasando un buen rato en el restaurante, Steve aprovecho la salida de Tony con sus amigas, para también ir a ver a María.

-has hecho una buena elección Steve-dijo sonriendo María

-en serio lo crees?

-claro que sí

-sí, Steve al tonto de Tony le va a gustar-se unió Howard a la conversación

-la comida ya está lista-le aviso Jarvis

-ven Jarvis mira-le comento María a Jarvis, el cual se acercó para ver de lo que hablaban y al igual que María y Howard estuvo de acuerdo en que a Tony le gustaría, la comida de Steve con María y Howard fue agradable, pasaron un buen rato, Steve se despidió de ambos y emprendió el viaje de regreso, cuando llego a casa, vio a Tony sentando en el sillón viendo una película y brownie sentado a un lado de él.

-hola que tal tu cita?-le pregunto Tony

-bien, todo fue muy bien

-me alegro

-y tú, que tal te fue?

-pasamos un buen rato, al parecer Pepper está viendo a alguien de su trabajo y Sharon sigue con lo de las citas a ciegas, le dijimos que dejara eso y conociera a personas como la gente normal, dijo que sí hacía eso, se iba a quedar solterona, porque en nuestro medio todos son gays-Steve rio ante eso

-bueno es cierto

-no todos son gays, Stephen no lo es, que salga con él, así deja de fastidiar, a lo mejor eso necesita una novia

-no creo que esa sea una solución

-oye hablando de soluciones-comenzó a decirle Tony

-¿Qué ocurre?

-ammm bueno, esto que te voy a decir no lo digo por mal ni nada, es solo que ha habido ciertas actitudes con Peggy que…me parece que ella puede estar mal interpretando

-a que te refieres?

-el querer llevarte de comer a tu trabajo, salida de vacaciones en familia los cuatro, el regalo que te dio, no estoy siendo celoso, pero creo que tus atenciones de las últimas semanas, se pudieron haber mal interpretado

-bueno ya que lo mencionas, la verdad es que si pensé en eso, pero me negué a creerlo porque pensé que me vería muy ególatra si lo decía

-y no crees que debas hablar con ella y arreglar el mal entendido

-bueno si lo hare si veo que eso vuelve a pasar

-seguro?-le pregunto Tony

-eso que escucho son celos Tony

-no

-yo creo que sí

-claro que no

-oh pero claro que sí

-no tengo porque sentir celos-se defendió Tony-¿oh si?

-no, no tienes porque, yo solo te quiero a ti- y para probar lo que decía beso a Tony, el beso comenzó lento, pero conforme fue avanzando fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta terminar con Tony sentado en sus piernas, abriéndole los botones de la camisa y Steve acariciando el trasero de Tony

-vamos a la habitación-le pidió Tony entre besos-no quiero hacerlo frente a brawnie- Steve seguía besando su cuello, sin decirle nada se levantó con Tony en brazos y camino a la habitación de ambos, ya en la habitación siguieron besándose y acariciándose, Tony había conseguido terminar de abrir los botones de la camisa de Steve, en un rápido movimiento Tony se vio sin su playera y la vio caer en alguna parte de la habitación, así que sin esperar más le ayudo a Steve a quitarse la camisa, el resto de la ropa desapareció con la misma facilidad, mientras Steve repartía besos en el cuerpo de Tony y este solo podía gemir, Steve volvió a besar a Tony y estiro su brazo para abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche

-que haces?-fue la pregunta de Tony con la respiración acelerada

-busco los condones-le decía Steve

-hazlo así, quiero sentirte, olvídate de los condones- y jalo a Steve para besarse nuevamente, se separaron y siguiendo la petición de Tony, Steve abrió sus piernas, acaricio sus muslos y repartió besos en la parte interna de ellos, finalmente se colocó y poco a poco fue penetrando a Tony, las penetraciones comenzaron lentas para después ser más rápidas, Tony paso de estar en la cama a estar sentado, moviendo sus caderas, mientras Steve seguía penetrándolo, todo eran sonidos inconexos de ambos, algunos balbuceos de Tony pidiéndole a Steve moverse más, Steve diciéndole cuanto disfrutaba estar dentro de él y el sonido de sus pieles al chocar, era lo único que se podía escuchar en esa habitación

Tony acelero sus movimientos al sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba lo mismo hiso Steve al sentir como el interior de Tony se cerraba más sobre su pene

-adentro termina adentro-le pidió Tony mientras seguía moviéndose sobre el pene de Steve y así lo hiso, Tony llego al orgasmo con un grito, Steve dio unas penetraciones más y después con un fuerte gemido se corrió dentro de Tony, salió lentamente del interior de Tony y ambos de acomodaron en la cama, se abrazaron y siguieron repartiéndose besos, el sexo con Steve era maravilloso, pero el momento después del sexo era algo que Tony adoraba, se sonrieron y siguieron besándose, hasta quedarse dormidos.

El viernes llego y Tony tuvo que quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo junto con Sharon todo debido a la campaña en la que trabajaban, Steve aprovecho eso, para llamar a Peggy y pedirle que se vieran, en un restaurante al cual solían ir cuando eran novios ya que tenía que hablar con ella, Peggy había aceptado de buena gana verse con Steve, además dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho su dra. Aprovecharía para decirle a Steve lo que ocurría, la relación de ellos había mejorado mucho en ese tiempo, así que con ese nuevo panorama, considero que todo iría bien. Llego temprano a su cita, incluso antes que Steve, pidió algo de beber y espero a que Steve llegara, no tuvo que esperar mucho, vio a Steve llegar y acercarse a la mesa, con una enorme sonrisa

-hola

-hola-le respondió el saludo Peggy

-te hice esperar mucho?-le pregunto Steve mientras se sentaba

-no, yo llegue antes, tú llegaste a tiempo

-bien

-sí bien-sonrió Peggy al ver a Steve demasiado alegre

-bueno veras te cite porque quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante

-oh en serio yo también tengo algo importarte que decirte

-bien pues entonces si quieres comienza tú-le pidió Steve

-no, tú primero

-no en serio mejor tu primero

-bien bueno pues…

-voy a pedirle a Tony que se case conmigo-la interrumpió Steve-lo siento sé que dije que tú primero pero no podía callármelo más, llevo guardando el secreto por dos semanas-la sonrisa de Peggy se borró de su cara y en su lugar se instaló una expresión de conmoción-tenía que decirlo

Peggy recupero la capacidad de hablar y lo primero que pudo decir no fueron las felicitaciones que Steve había esperado-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? pero ¿Por qué?

-llevamos ya juntos bastante tiempo y sé que él es el indicado es la persona con la que pasare el resto de mi vida es así

-¿Por qué me lo dices? En todo caso

-bueno creí importante que lo supieras, además debemos decirles a Sara y Peter

-oh claro por eso-espeto Peggy con burla

-porque lo dices así

-púes ahora veo el porqué de decírmelo

-será más fácil para ambos si se los décimos juntos

-será más fácil para ti dirás

-lo será para ambos

-no, no hables en plural, no hay ningún nosotros en todo esto

-somos…-intento decirle Steve

-somos nada, tú estás listo, seguro de empezar tu nueva familia, pero si vienes a pedirme a mí que te ayude a decirles a tus hijos que te casaras y no me digas porque será más fácil para ellos, será más fácil para ti es por eso

-es nuestra responsabilidad-le respondió Steve

-no hay nuestra, es tu responsabilidad, deja de decir nuestra, juntos, nosotros, porque tú y yo ya no somos nada-decía Peggy con dolor disfrazado de enojo- lo que teníamos se acabó ya no existe

-seremos sus padres siempre-cuando Steve dijo eso fue inevitable que Peggy suspirara con frustración-hoy y dentro de cien años, seguiremos siendo sus padres y eso siempre va a unirnos, sin importar que-la mesera se acercó y dejo la bebida de Steve

-su esposa y usted están listos para ordenar?-pregunto la chica

-no somos pareja-le respondió rápidamente Peggy, con los ojos acuosos

-no gracias, así estamos bien-le dijo Steve, la mesara asintió y se retiro

-solo…solo dime ¿Cómo es que? Porque estas tan seguro que este matrimonio, que esta relación sí va a funcionar y porque el nuestro no-termino de decirle Peggy en un susurro

-es…solo lo sé cuando veo a Tony lo sé…Peggy no es mi intención lastimarte

-lo sé, sé que así es y tienes razón tu y yo siempre seremos los padres de Sara y Peter sin importar que… y sí creo que esto debemos decírselos ambos

-bien, ¿Qué es lo que tu querías decirme?

-nada-le respondió rápidamente Peggy- creo que por hoy tenemos suficiente con tu noticia, felicidades-le sonrió ella, una sonrisa que pese al esfuerzo de Peggy no mostraba la felicidad que ella hubiera querido, pasaron un minutos hablando, decidieron que hablarían con ellos en casa de Peggy y les darían la noticia juntos, después de eso, ambos se despidieron y cada quien tomo rumbos distintos. En el camino a casa Peggy pensó en lo idiota que fue al mal interpretar el actuar de Steve en las últimas semanas, ella sola se hizo una historia que no exista, Steve solo había sido amable y ella había pensado que…era una idiota, su miedo y soledad por el tema de su enfermedad la hicieron hacerse ideas equivocadas, Steve se casaría con Anthony la relación de ella con él era solo la de los padres de Sara y Peter y nada más, ella lo sabía, lo entendió cuando firmaron el divorcio, le quedo claro cuando Steve comenzó a salir con Anthony y luego cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, pero la realidad es que en secreto en lo más profundo de su ser, guardo la estúpida e ingenua esperanza de que Steve un día terminaría con Anthony y volvería con ella y entonces serían nuevamente una familia, pues bien esa estúpida esperanza acababa de ser desechada, ahora solo debía prepararse para mañana cuando les darían la noticia a sus hijos.

La mañana del sábado llego y Tony se encontraba aun dormido sin la más mínima intención de despertar, Steve entro a la habitación con una charola con el desayuno, sonrió al verlo dormir, dejo la charola en una mesa y camino a la cama, se sentó en ella, y comenzó a despertar a Tony.

-cinco minutos más…y me despierto-se quejó Tony

-anda despierta

-no, no quiero, dormí tarde ayer

-lo sé pero creo que tengo algo que te hará sentir bien

-solo déjame dormir un rato más y me sentiré bien

-no lo siento pero no necesito que despiertes-le dijo Steve y beso la mejilla de Tony y luego sus labios

-bien- y Tony movió las mantas y abrió los ojos-que ese eso que me hará sentir bien-Tony vio la charola en la mesa y sonrió- el desayuno en la cama, si me hace feliz

-eso no es todo- Steve puso frente a Tony la pequeña caja de terciopelo, al verla Tony sonrió, Steve la abrió, ahí dentro de la caja había un hilo

-ammm okay un hilo mmmm es algún tipo de mensaje respecto a que debo mejorar mis habilidades en el hogar y eso-le dijo Tony sin entender lo que pasaba, Steve sonrió por el comentario, tomo el hilo y después comenzó a hacer un aro con ese hilo, mientras estaba en eso comenzó a hablar

-cuando cría que no podría interesarme en nadie más llegaste tú- Tony sonrió al escuchar eso y al recordar que efectivamente cuando él y Steve se conocieron, Steve estaba negado a las relaciones y todo lo que tenía que ver con el romance-la primera vez que me case, estaba en la universidad y el matrimonio parecía el siguiente paso, algo que debía pasar pero creo que cuando dos personas están enamoradas la una de la otra, comprometidos con ellos, tiene que ser un acto de verdadero amor- decía Steve mientras seguía haciendo el aro con el hilo y Tony solo podía sonreír cada vez más-una decisión con la que se vivirá incluso los días difíciles, porque te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que habrá algún momento en el que uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también te garantizo que sí no te pido que seas mío me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida, porque sé, en lo más profundo de mi ser, que estas hecho para mí-Steve había terminado de hacer el aro con el hilo y lo había colocado en el dedo de Tony, mientras Tony mantenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios- así que Anthony Edward Stark ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-le pregunto Steve finalmente y después del otro extremo del hilo que conectaba al aro que Tony tenía en el dedo anular un hermoso anillo de compromiso dorado con una hilera de diamantes negros apareció y se fue deslizando hasta llegar al dedo de Tony, cuya expresión de felicidad era simplemente indescriptible

-sí, claro que sí-le respondió Tony, para finalmente unir sus labios a los de Steve.


	7. CAPITULO 7

Tony se encontraba afuera del restaurante en el que se había quedado de ver con sus amigas, aun no bajaba del auto, tomo su celular y le fue inevitable extender su mano frente a él para admirar su anillo de compromiso y sonreír, agito su cabeza y bajo del auto y camino al restaurante, donde Sharon y Pepper ya lo esperaban.

-perdón por llegar tarde

-ya estamos acostumbradas a que llegues tarde-le sonrió Pepper

-y está llegando temprano, el otro día llego una hora tarde-comentó Sharon

-solo ocurrió eso una vez-le respondió Tony

-¿y que tal aquella en la que llegaste tarde a la cafetería?-volvió a decirle Sharon

-o ¿cuándo llegaste tarde por Peter y Sara y la escuela?-se unió a Pepper

-bueno varias veces, pero no las cite aquí para eso

-entonces ¿para qué?-le dijeron ambas

-bueno pues Steve me propuso matrimonio ayer

-¿en serio? Felicidades-le dijo Pepper

-si felicidades-le sonrió Sharon

-muéstranos el anillo-le dijeron ambas sonriendo a lo que Tony les mostro su mano

-es muy bonito, de muy buen gusto-comento Sharon

-Sharon tiene razón

-si lo sé

-tus papás deben estar felices-le dijo Sharon

-bastante mi papá dijo que pensó que nunca me casaría y que ya había considerado ofrecerle a Steve unas cabras o lo que él quisiera para que se casara conmigo-sus amigas estallaron en risas al escuchar eso-y conociéndolo no dudo que lo hiciera

-bueno lo importante es que tu padre no tuve que ofrecer cabras-le dijo Sharon

-supongo-les respondió Tony- solo hay algo que me preocupa

-y que es?

-¿Cómo se lo van a tomar Peter y Sara?

-querrás decir Sara-le corrigió Pepper-no creo que tengas problemas con Peter

-estoy de acuerdo con Pep, es la hija de Steve por la que debes preocuparte

-lo sé y eso me estresa, nos estábamos llevando mejor, no es que fuéramos amigos o algo, pero ya no había discusiones y no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar ella

-que te dijo Steve?-le pregunto Pepper

-dijo que hablo con Peggy antes y quedaron que ambos hablarían con ellos, de hecho ahora deben estar con ellos dándoles la noticia

-entonces no te preocupes, si Margaret ya sabe y le dijo que ambos le dirían todo saldrá bien- le dijo Sharon

-así es, ahora esto hay que celebrarlo-Pepper llamo al mesero y le pidió que llenaran sus copas- brindemos por tu compromiso- y así Tony en compañía de sus amigas brindo por su compromiso, mientras en casa de Peggy, Steve y ella se preparaban para hablar con sus hijos.

Steve y Peggy se reunieron con sus hijos en el porche de la casa, Sara y Peter les pareció extraño que no se encontraran en casa de Steve, sino que él les dijo que pasaría por ellos el sábado ya que quería decirles algo, así que ahora estaban ahí reunidos los cuatro esperando a saber qué era eso de lo que Steve les iba a decir.

Steve se sentó a un lado de Peter y Peggy a un lado de Sara- bueno la razón del porque les dije que hoy vendría por ustedes es porque creía que lo mejor era que habláramos aquí antes

-¿sobre qué?-le pregunto Peter

-bueno saben que Tony y yo estamos juntos desde hace ya tiempo ¿verdad?

-sí-le respondió Sara

-bueno pues hemos decidido casarnos

-te vas a casar con Tony?-le pregunto Peter

-si así es Pet, voy a casarme con él, ¿Qué opinan?

-está bien- le respondió Peter-Tony me cae bien- Sara había permanecido en silencio no había dicho nada, Peggy la miro

-¿y tú qué opinas cariño?-le pregunto Peggy

-¿yo?-dijo finalmente ella-que importa lo que opine

-no digas eso Sara, claro que importa lo que opines-le dijo Steve

-¿en serio? Porque dudo mucho que si yo digo que no estoy de acuerdo y que no me parece digas que no te casaras

-Sara…

-no lo harás, así que no importa, sí a ustedes no les importa esta familia, ¿porque me debe a mi importar? - Sara comenzó a llorar en ese momento, acción que hizo que Peggy se levantara de su lugar y se sentara aun lado de ella

-no llores Sara, escucha, tu papá y yo lo intentamos, en serio intentamos que lo nuestro funcionara, pero fue imposible

-no es cierto-ahora era Peter quien hablaba-no intentaron, peleaban y se gritaban, yo les escuchaba, cuando ustedes pensaban que nosotros estábamos dormidos y se encerraban en su cuarto, peleaban no lo intentaron- Steve acaricio la espalda de Peter

-lamento que tuvieran que escuchar eso-Steve miro a Peggy y ella asintió- pero fue por eso que su mamá y yo decidimos que lo mejor era terminar, para que ustedes no tuvieran que ver o escuchar esas discusiones, ambos intentamos que lo nuestro funcionara, pero no se pudo-les explico Steve

Sara seguía llorando y secaba sus lágrimas- escucha cariño-le dijo Peggy a Sara mientras la abrazaba- Tony no va a ocupar el lugar de nadie, a veces hay cosas que no nos gustan pero no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlas, entonces lo que debes hacer es dejar de pelear contra ellas

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto Sara

-bueno viendo las cosas buenas de Tony, apreciando lo bueno que aporta a la vida de su papá y a la de ustedes

-él no intenta ocupar el lugar de un padre para ustedes-les dijo Steve a ambos-el solo quiere llegar a ser su amigo, solo eso

-así es Sara, ¿sabes? hay un momento en el que todas las familias deben apoyarse y este es uno de esos momentos

-está bien-respondió Sara, mientras Peggy besaba la frente de su hija

-¿Qué hay de ti Pet?-le pregunto Steve

-sí

-¿sí?-volvió a insistir Steve

-sí yo te apoyo-le sonrió el niño

Steve pasó el resto de la mañana en casa de Peggy, hablando con Peter y Sara, ese fin de semana ambos habían acordado que lo mejor era que ellos se quedaran con Peggy, finalmente Steve se despidió de sus hijos y de Peggy y volvió a casa con Tony, quien se encontraba revisando algunas fotos en su estudio

-hola

-hola- volteo a verlo Tony y dejo de revisar las fotos-¿Qué tal te fue con los niños? ¿Cómo se tomaron la noticia?

-pues Peter bien, Sara fue la que al principio no lo tomo tan bien, pero gracias a la intervención de Peggy lo entendió

-me alegro. Sé que para ella debe ser difícil el aceptar que te cases con alguien más

-sí lo es, pero parece que después de que hablamos con ella, está mucho más tranquila-le explico Steve- ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu reunión con Pepper y Sharon

-bastante bien, ambas te mandan sus felicitaciones a ti también y tal y como te dije ya comenzaron con eso de hacer planes para la boda, lo mismo mi madre

-bueno al menos tendrás quien te ayudo con los preparativos

-al menos

Steve tomo una de las fotos que Tony tenía en el escritorio- ya comenzaste con los preparativos para la campaña de Navidad

-sí, es mejor que comience ya en una semana empezará Noviembre y se irá muy rápido, no quiero que se me acumule el trabajo, además-comento Tony- tengo que planear una boda, dijimos que será algo sencillo pero aun así con todo y que tendrá la ayuda de Pepper, Sharon, mi madre y Jarvis, planear una boda en un mes es mucho trabajo

-si tienes razón, bueno si quieres podemos dejar la boda para después, si vas a estar bajo mucha presión

-no, no dije eso, solo debo organizar los tiempo y no habrá problemas

-seguro-le insistió Steve

-en serio lo resolveremos, así que la boda será en un mes

-bien-le respondió Steve-ya comiste algo

-no aun no

-bueno entones iré a preparar algo de comer y cuando esté listo te aviso-Tony le sonrió y Steve salió rumbo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la comida, Tony siguió trabajando hasta que Steve le llamo para comer

El fin de semana continuo sin mayores contratiempos, el lunes Tony llego a su trabajo y junto a Sharon comenzaron a trabajar en la campaña, Stephen les había dicho que habían tenido algunos contratiempo por lo que el viaje había tenido que postergarse algunos días más, así que volverían hasta el miércoles en la tarde, Tony fue el más contento con esas noticias al pareces alguien había escuchado sus plegarías y Stephen volvería el miércoles y por la tarde, así que lo vería hasta el jueves, le agradeció a dios por ese regalo.

Durante esos días tal y como le había dicho a Steve su madre y sus amigas, así como él y Steve comenzaron a trabajar en los preparativos para la boda, su madre le envió varías opciones de trajes tanto para él como para Steve, además de opciones de lugares en los que podría llevarse a cabo la recepción que si bien no sería algo con muchos invitados, si deseaban tener una recepción en la que participaran sus amigos y familiares.

Por otro lado Peggy revisaba la fecha de su próxima cita en los Ángeles, cita en la que recibiría su primera quimioterapia, por suerte para ella, esa cita era el próximo viernes, Sara y Peter estarían con Steve y Tony así que no habría problema, lo único que esperaba, era que no empezaran a sospechar de sus salidas tan seguidas a los Ángeles lo otro que le preocupaba era la reacción que tendría su cuerpo con la quimioterapia, la dra. Helen le había dicho que era posible que tuviera nauseas, mareos, fatiga entre otros síntomas, pero esperaba que estos fueran pasajeros y no tan fuertes, rogaba porque ocurriera eso. Después del anuncio de compromiso de Steve y Tony, ella no había encontrado valor para decirle a su ex – esposo que tenía cáncer.

Tony se encontraba trabajando en su oficina el jueves por la mañana, revisando, algunas posibles locaciones para la campaña, el tema que Sharon y él habían planeado para la campaña era familia y amigos, habían estado trabajando en los escenarios y como querían que fueran representados, la mañana siguió avanzando y fue al medio día cuando Sharon entro a su oficina con dos bolsas de papel en las que venían sus desayunos, Tony le sonrió en cuanto la vio y dejo de trabajar para disponerse a comer

-al parecer Stephen ya no tarda en llegar-le comento su amiga-o eso fue lo que me dijo Kristine- parece que viene de buen humor, así que no tendremos problemas con él

-por lo menos

-piensas decirle de tu matrimonio

-para qué?

-bueno supongo que necesitaras unos días libre

-sí pero aún no he tomado vacaciones así que simplemente le diré cando tomare mis vacaciones

-o sea que no le dirás que te casas

-se lo diré no es un secreto, pero tampoco es que considere que a él le importe eso

-mmm… sí que le va a importar- murmuro Sharon, siguieron hablando del trabajo y bromeado sobre algunas otras cosas, después volvieron a su trabajo, Stephen aprecio en la oficina una hora más tarde y tal y como lo dijo Sharon se le vía de buen humor, en su interior Sharon deseo que por lo pronto no supiera del compromiso de su amigo o el buen humor se iría y solo habría mala vibra en la oficina, el día transcurrió sin contratiempo y el viernes llego, Peggy dejo a Sara y Peter en la escuela y después se fue al aeropuerto rumbo a los Ángeles, Steve iría por los niños a la escuela ya que Tony estaría ocupado y no tendría tiempo de ir por ellos

Sharon entro a la oficina de Tony con una revista en sus manos

-mira esto?-y le entrego la revista a Tony

Tony tomo la revista-¿quedo bien verdad?

-si quedo perfecta, por un momento pensé que Stephen cambiaría la foto por alguna de las otras

-pensé lo mismo al menos dejo la que le dijimos-le dio la razón Tony mientras veía la foto de la campaña de las princesas, la cual era la foto con la que se daba inicio a dicha campaña y después de esta comenzarían a salir varios espectaculares en distintos puntos de la ciudad, con las diferentes versiones de las princesas que Tony había tomado, se encontraban hablando de eso, cuando Stephen entro a la oficina de Tony

-hola-saludo a ambos-veo que ya viste la revista, a los clientes les encanto la foto que escogiste, en los próximos días el resto de las fotos serán mostrados

-que bien-comento Tony

-les traje un recuerdo del viaje- y le entrego un paquete a Tony, el cual tomo

-gracias no te hubieras molestado-le dijo Tony

-no fue molestia, después giro a ver a Sharon – toma este es el tuyo y le entrego el paquete a Sharon el cual cabe decir era mucho más pequeño que el que le dio a Tony, sin esperar su respuesta volvió a mirar a Tony

-gracias…-dijo Sharon

-ábrelo para ver si te gusta-insto a Tony

-claro-Tony comenzó a abrir el paquete y lo mismo hizo Sharon, cuando finalmente Tony termino de quitar el papel, se encontró con estuche de lentes de una marca reconocida, los abrió y vio dentro los lentes que él había estado viendo semanas atrás

-te gustan?-fue la pregunta de Stephen, mientras Sharon abría los ojos al verlos

-son muy bonitos, pero no puedo aceptarlos

-¿Por qué?

-porque esto no es un detalle de recuerdo de un viaje Stephen, esto es…es…

-demasiado-dijo Sharon detrás de Stephen, Tony cerro el estuche y se lo tendió a Stephen

-toma, no puedo aceptarlo

-es un regalo, no tiene nada de malo

-lo tiene, es demasiado como ya te dije, toma-al ver que no los tomaba Tony tomo su mano y los puso sobre ella-te agradezco la intención pero no puedo aceptarlos, Sharon solo miraba todo en silencio, Stephen no dijo más y con los lentes en la mano salió de la oficina, Sharon no dijo nada y ni siquiera abrió su paquete le dijo a Tony que tenía que ir a revisar algunas cosas y se fue, mientras Tony solo movía la cabeza por el regalo de Stephen, más tarde salió del trabajo y volvió a casa donde Steve y los niños ya la esperaban, tuvieron una tarde tranquila, pensó encontrarse con caras de desagrado por parte de Sara pero no fue así, a la hora de la cena tanto Sara como Peter insistieron en querer pizza así que pidieron pizza, pusieron una película y mientras ellos veía la película y cenaban, Tony se sentó junto a Steve en la barra y comenzaron a conversar del trabajo, Tony no sabía si debía contarle a Steve sobre el regalo de Stephen, sabía que ese regalo por donde lo vieran no estaba bien, pero aun así prefirió decirle a Steve

-Stephen volvió hoy a la oficina

-y sigue insoportable?

-no, al parecer le hizo bien el viaje

-eso es bueno ¿no?

-sí, aunque después de lo de hoy quizás se moleste nuevamente

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-resulta que Sharon y yo estábamos conversando en mi oficina y el llego para avisarme sobre la campaña anterior

-la de las princesas ¿no?

-si esa, bueno y dijo que nos trajo unos detalle del viaje y nos los entrego a Sharon y a mi

-y…

-abro el regalo y resulta que son unos lentes de sol de diseñador, se los regrese le dije que no podía aceptar ese regalo, que ese no es un suvenir, el insistió pero le dije que no, que le agradecía el detalle pero que no podía aceptarlo

-¿y que te dijo?

-los tomo y salió de la oficina, por eso creo que quizás va a estar molesto- Steve dejo de comer y se le quedo viendo

-ya se lo que piensas no soy tonto, bueno si soy tonto, pero no a tal grado es solo que yo jamás pensé que...que

-que le gustaras

-bueno pues si, a lo mejor yo estoy imaginando cosas

-no lo haces, uno no le compra de recuerdo algo costoso a alguien solo porque es su empleado

-y si yo estoy mal interpretando todo

-¿Qué le regalo a Sharon?-le pregunto Steve

-no lo sé, Sharon no abrió su regalo

-te apuesto a que fue cualquier baratija típica de un suvenir

-¿y qué hago ahora?

-no tienes que hacer nada, si el no hace nada

-sí creo que tienes razón-mientras en su cabeza Steve había golpeado a Stephen repetidas ocasiones

El sábado por la noche Peter y Steve habían ido a comprar hamburguesas quedándose solo Sara y Tony, ambos se quedaron en la sala, Tony revisando algunas fotos y Sara trabajando en una tarea de su clase de arte

-diablos…-fue lo que murmuro Sara mientras movía el pincel sobre el dibujo, al escucharla Tony levanto la vista de las fotos que revisaba

-¿algún problema?

-nada-le respondió Sara, Tony la vio suspirar con frustración mientras miraba el dibujo frente a ella, lo que hiso que decidiera ponerse de pie y dejara el lugar en el que trabajaba y se acercara a donde estaba Sara

-se ve bien-le comento Tony mientras veía el dibujo de Sara

-no logro que los árboles se vean reales-Tony volvió a ver el dibujo y luego volteo a ver a Sara

-puedo intentar algo-le dijo a Sara mientras extendía

su mano pidiendo el pincel, Sara dudo pero finalmente dejo el pincel a un lado de Tony y le dio acceso al dibujo

-de todas maneras ya lo arruine-comento la niña, él tomo el pincel

-primero que nada el pincel es mechudo-le comento a Sara, mientras ella escuchaba con atención-mechudo es un término técnico- y extendió su brazo para tomar puntura del recipiente que Sara tenía y comenzó a hacer pequeñas líneas sobre los árboles al tiempo que hacía un pequeño sonido, mientras Sara lo veía con atención y vio como poco a poco los arboles cambiaban de aspecto

-wow es genial ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-en la universidad tome una clase de arte-le respondió Tony-¿quieres intentarlo?-y le tendió el pincel, Sara tomo el pincel y comenzó hacer lo que vio a Tony-ayuda si haces el sonido-le comento Tony y Sara comenzó hacer lo que él le decía, al verla Tony sonrió

-gracias-le dijo Sara con una sonrisa

-cuando quieras-fue la respuesta de Tony y se puso de pie para volver a su trabajo y darle su espacio a Sara, poco después Peter y Steve llegaron a casa y se prepararon para cenar, el domingo Sara le pregunto a Tony que era exactamente lo que había estudiado y en que trabajaba, Tony le conto sobre su tiempo en la universidad y le explico sobre su trabajo en la agencia de publicidad, le mostro las fotos de la última campaña en la que había trabajado, fotos que a Sara le encantaron debido a la temática de princesas, hablo con Tony sobre los nuevos lugares de moda de los que sus amigas hablaban, y Tony le menciono cuales eran los mejores lugares para ir con sus amigas, hablaron de moda y las nuevas tendencias.

Fue una grata sorpresa para Sara descubrir que Tony conocía mucho sobre películas, moda, los mejores lugares de moda para ir a comer, donde vendían la mejor comida rápida, se sabía un montón de canción de rock y sobre todo Tony no se asustaba ni le miraba feo cuando le hablo sobre un chico que les gustaba a todas en la escuela, Tony la escucho e incluso le conto sobre su primer novio cuando tenía su edad, hablar con Tony resultaba divertido y agradable, algo a lo que Sara no estaba acostumbrada, incluso hablaron sobre la posibilidad de hacer algunos cambios en la decoración de su habitación a lo que Tony estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que no había problema, que podían ir viendo opciones sobre lo que quería cambiar.

El cambio de actitud no pasó desapercibido para Tony y Steve y tampoco para el pequeño Peter, quien ahora veía cómo su hermana hablaba animadamente con Tony mientras preparaban la cena

-papi-le susurro Peter a Steve

-¿Qué ocurre?

-creo que a Sara ya le agrada Tony-le dijo con una sonrisa

-creo que tienes razón Pet

-qué bueno ¿verdad?

-si-le dio la razón Steve a su hijo

-entonces si te gustan los gatos porque compraste un cachorro?- le cuestionaba Sara mientras caminaba con Tony de regreso a la sala con los platos

-bueno, pues creí que a ustedes les gustaría más una perro que un gato, no es que no me gusten los perros, pero prefiero los gatos

-a mí también me gustan los gatos-le respondió Sara- es Peter quien prefiere los perros, mi mama no nos dejó tener mascotas, porque dijo que era mucha responsabilidad

-pues tiene razón-les dijo Steve- una mascota necesita muchos cuidados

-¿por qué no tenemos un gato?, no creo que brownie tenga problema con eso- comento Sara

-pues no lo había pensado, quizás sea una buena idea-la conversación siguió su curso de manera amena.

El lunes por la mañana Tony llevo a Sara y a Peter a su escuela, se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y los vio entrar a la escuela e inmediatamente se dirigió a su trabajo, esperando no tener ninguna situación incómoda con Stephen, para su buena suerte cuando llego este aun no llegaba, entro a su oficina y comenzó a trabajar, la asistente de Stephen le había pedido los adelantos de la nueva campaña, así que Tony le dijo que los tendría listos antes del mediodía, así que comenzó a reunir todo en lo que había estado trabajando, poco antes del mediodía termino de reunir todo y se dirigió a la oficina de Stephen le entrego la carpeta a la chica y se retiró a su oficina, pidió algo de comer y mientras esperaba que se lo llevaran, comenzó a buscar ideas para decoración, ya que Sara le había dicho que quería cambiar algunas cosas, comenzaría a buscar ideas y el fin de semana se las mostraría. Estaba en eso, cuando Stephen entro, Tony no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-piensas cambiar la decoración? Aunque esa decoración es muy de adolescente-comento Stephen, Tony giro sorprendido

-si bueno, no es para mí, es para Sara

-¿Sara? Te refieres a la hija de Rogers

-sí, quiere hacer unos cambios en su habitación así que estoy buscando ideas

-vaya, según creía los niños a ti no te iban para nada

-no, bueno no son lo mío pero…

-si claro tienes que hacerlo al estar con su padre- Tony frunció el ceño ante el comentario, si bien era cierto que los niños no se le daban bien, Sara y Peter eran cosa aparte, y lo que hacía no lo hacía por quedar bien con Steve-debe ser molesto tener que fingir interés en niños que no te interesan

-hey eso no es así

-por favor Tony, es obvio que es así

-no, no lo es-le respondió ya molesto Tony

-siempre dijiste que no te interesaba tener hijos y ahora me dices que si te interesan unos que además no son tuyos

-quizás no son mío y tienes razón dije que no quería hijos, pero Sara y Peter son diferentes

-pues sí ya estás en una relación con Rogers es a fuerzas que los aceptes

-mira no tengo porque explicarte a ti nada, pero aun así te voy a decir algo, a Sara y a Peter los quiero y me preocupo por ellos no porque Steve y yo estemos juntos y nos vayamos a casar mi cariño por ellos es aparte-termino de decirle molesto Tony, para ese momento Stephen se encontró viéndolo con sorpresa al escuchar el “nos vamos a casar”

-casar dices, ¿te vas a casar?-le pregunto

-sí-y acto seguido Tony levanto su mano y le mostro el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular-así que, dime que necesitabas-cambio el tema Tony

-quería decirte que revise la carpeta que me dejaste y el avance es muy bueno, las ideas que mencionas son lo que quiere el cliente así que por favor sigue trabajando en ello

-bien continuare con el trabajo- Stephen entonces dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina de Tony, pero él lo detuvo-otra cosa Stephen, no permito comentarios como el de hace un momento sobre Steve y los niños, no importa de quien sean, esta es la última vez que pasare algo como esto, eres mi jefe y puedes opinar sobre mi desempeño y trabajo, pero de mi vida personal, de esa no tienes derecho a decir nada- Stephen asintió y luego se fue.

Por otro lado Peggy había tenido que hacer uso de sus habilidades como actriz de las cuales no tenía conocimiento, para que Sara y Peter no notaran el cansancio y malestares que sufría, durante la mañana al no estar en la casa podía descansar, aun así había tenido que contratar a alguien que le ayudara con la limpieza de la casa e incluso a veces a cocinar, con tal que sus hijos no supieran lo que pasaba todo estaba bien, muy probablemente su dra. La regañaría por eso, pero no podía decirle a Steve lo que ocurría si antes dudaba de hacerlo ahora menos lo haría, la razón, él estaba por iniciar una nueva vida, no es que antes no lo estuviera haciendo ya, pero se casaría y cualquier obligación que pudiera tener con ella, se acababa, dudaba que a Anthony le gustara que Steve estuviera al pendiente de ella, lo que los unía eran sus hijos, ellos estaban bien y lo que a ella le ocurriera ya no era algo que le importara a Steve, eso era lo que Peggy pensaba. El 31 de Octubre llego y como ya era tradición en la escuela de Sara y Peter irían disfrazados, Peter había escogido de disfraz ir de conejo zombie lo que significaba que Peggy tuvo que pintarle la cara para que pareciera un zombie, mientras que Sara al principio había dicho querer ir de Elvis, pero poco después cambio de idea “lo he pensado mejor y quiero ir de Beatrix Kiddo” le había dicho Sara, la respuesta de Peggy fue primero saber quién era Betriz Kiddo y por qué ese cambio, a lo que su hija le respondió que Betrix Kuiddo era el personaje de una película llamada “Kill Bill” la cual había visto con Tony y Steve “Beatrix es la mejor asesina, por eso la llaman mamba negra, y a jurado vengarse de Bill y el resto del escuadrón asesino víbora letal” así que hubo que hacer cambios con el disfraz, ya que el personaje usaba un traje de motociclista amarillo, por suerte Tony le dijo que sabía dónde podía conseguir ese disfraz, le dio la dirección y consiguió el traje, mientras que Steve le compro una peluca rubia, además de una katana de utilería que Tony consiguió, así que ya con disfraces listos Peggy los llevo a la escuela, iban caminado con rumbo a la escuela conversaban sobre trivialidades.

-tenías razón sobre lo que me dijiste-comento Sara

-así ¿sobre qué?

-sobre ver el lado bueno de Tony

-ya veo ¿Por qué?

-bueno, pues hice lo que dijiste ver las cosa buenas de él, y es cierto, sabe un montón de canciones y ha visto muchas películas, conoce los lugares de moda, y también los mejores lugares de comida rápida

-eso lo creo-le respondió Peggy sonriendo

-es fácil hablar con él, es como hablar con un niño

-como si tuvieras un hermano mayor

-sí algo así, como si fuera un amigo, es bastante genial- Peggy sonrió al escuchar la forma en la que Sara veía a Tony-pero no le digas que dije eso

-claro que no es nuestro secreto

Cuando el fin de semana llego Tony le mostro las ideas para redecorar su habitación, Sara se mostró feliz con las ideas, hablaron también sobre los preparativos de la boda, tema que Tony y Steve tocaron con pinzas, pero al ver que Sara participo y opino sobre los preparativos se dieron cuenta que ya no había problema con eso

-y ya escogiste lo que usaras ese día?-le había preguntado Sara a Tony durante la cena

-bueno he visto algunas opciones, algunas me las ha enviado mi madre, así que tengo de donde escoger, de hecho el jueves iremos a ver algunos trajes y otros detalles

-¿puedo ir?-le había preguntado Sara

-no veo porque no, pero primero hay que ver que dice tu mamá-le respondió Steve

-claro Sara, si tu mamá dice que no hay problema vas conmigo, y así al fin conocerás a mi mamá y podemos aprovechar y buscar opciones de ropa para ti ¿te parece?

-si me parece bien

-Tony-le dijo Peter-¿vas a usar un vestido blanco como todas las novias?-fue la inocente pregunta de Peter, pero las risas de Steve y Sara no se hicieron esperar- porque ya que mi papá es el novio entonces tu eres la novia ¿no? entonces tu usaras el vestido ¿verdad?- Steve y Sara seguían riendo

-bueno Peter ambos seremos los novios no hay novia, yo usare un traje normal

-oh ya veo, pensé que usarías un vestido largo blanco

-no es mi estilo-le respondió Tony sonriendo

-no te preocupes Pet, que igual puedes ser el que lleves la cola del traje de Tony-le dijo sonriendo Steve

-de verdad?

-claro que no Pet, tú papá solo está jugando- Peter hizo un puchero

-pero puedes ser el padrino de tu papá-le dijo Tony

-así es Pet

-Ah bueno, entonces está bien, no importa que no lleves vestido Tony

El domingo Steve llevo a Sara y a Peter de vuelta a casa de Peggy, saludo a Peggy y se despidió de los niños, durante el lunes Peggy noto que Sara recibía mensajes a su celular, cuando le pregunto, ella le dijo que Tony le estaba enviando ideas para redecorar su habitación, no le dio importancia, incluso le pareció bien que Sara hablara con Tony en buenos términos, pero esa situación siguió el martes, donde ya no solo eran ideas para redecorar, no, Sara y Tony conversaban, lo sabía porque escuchaba a Sara reír con algunas de las cosas que Tony le enviaba, al parecer Sara encontró en Tony ese amigo y confidente que no había tenido, quizás era la edad de Tony lo que ayudaba a que Sara se abriera con él para contarle cosas que le costaba externarle a ella, sabía que Sara le contaba todo, pero había ocasiones en las que ella tenía que preguntarle, cuando la veía nerviosa, esa no parecía ser la situación con Anthony y sin quererlo la vena de los celos empezó a encenderse más y más, aun así Peggy intentó mantener sus celos e inseguridades a raya, el miércoles Peggy tuvo que pedirle a Tony le ayudara con pasar por Sara y Peter a la escuela, cosa que Tony acepto de buena gana.

Tony conducía su auto, aún falta tiempo para que el invierno llegara, pero el aire ya comenzaba a ser frío, Tony que siempre había tenido problemas con la resequedad de los labios, metió la mano en su chamarra y tomo el bálsamo para labios que siempre llevaba, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sara le miraba, así que estiro la mano y abrió la guatera del auto, saco otro bálsamo para labios nuevo, el cual tenía un poco de color dejando los labios en un liguero tono cereza, Sara sonrió y tomo el bálsamo, tomo un espejo y comenzó a aplicarse el bálsamo, mientras en la radio sonaba una canción, Tony comenzó a cantar la canción, Sara sonrió y se unió a Tony y lo mismo hizo Peter que iba en el asiento de atrás, así los tres siguieron cantado a todo pulmón la canción

_¡Listen, baby!_

_Ain´t no valley low, ain´t no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me, call me, no matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

_Don´t worry baby, just call my name_

_I´ll be there in a a hurry, you don´t have to worry_

_´cause, baby there ain´t no mounthaint high enough_

_Ain´t no valley low enough, ain´t no river wide enough_

_To keep me from gettin´to you babe…_

Llegaron finalmente a casa y los tres bajaron del auto, entraron a la casa y Peggy salió de la cocina para recibirlos, el primero al que vio fue a Peter quien la saludo con un beso y luego corrió a su habitación, en cuanto Sara estuvo frente a Peggy noto los labios de Sara

-te pintaste los labios?-fue la pregunta inmediata de Peggy, a lo que Sara le respondió sin malicia

-Tony me dio esto y le mostro el bálsamo

-es solo un bálsamo tiene un poco de color-le respondió rápidamente Tony, al ver que a Peggy no le había gustado mucho el asunto

-no es un labial mamá, es solo un bálsamo

-bueno ya veremos- aun así Sara guardo el bálsamo y luego subió a su habitación

-quería ver que pensaste sobre el permiso para que Sara vaya conmigo mañana de compras

-no tengo problema siempre y cuando no la traigas tarde

-no, no habrá problema la traeré temprano

-bien entonces está bien-le respondió Peggy

-también habrá una muestra de arte en Seattle sé que a Sara le gusta pintar y dibujar y quería ver si le dabas permiso para que la llevara, sería algo que pudiéramos hacer los dos juntos

-¿Cuándo es?

-el próximo miércoles

-o sea en clases, Sara tendría que faltar dos días a la escuela

-no realmente podemos ir saliendo de clases, solo sería un día el que faltaría

\- no definitivamente no, ni de broma-fue la respuesta de Peggy

-okay bien-le respondió Tony- bueno entonces mañana paso por Sara a la escuela, hasta luego Peggy, y Tony se fue

Tony volvió a su casa Steve ya lo esperaba ahí con la comida lista, había salido temprano del trabajo y había ido a comprar la comida del restaurante italiano favorito de Tony

-y bien que te dijo Peggy

-dijo que estaba bien que podía ir mañana conmigo

-y de lo de la próxima semana?

-dijo que no, que Sara no podía faltar

-bueno será para la próxima

-sí, seguro después hacen otra exposición o bien traen una a Nueva York

-así es-estuvo de acuerdo Steve, mientras le entregaba su plato con comida

-he estado pensando en que quizás ya es momento de que busque un mayor crecimiento laboral-cambio repentinamente Tony el tema

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-no nada es solo que ya llevo algo de tiempo en el mismo lugar y… no es que este mal, pero sigo en lo mismo y…

-eso no te había importado antes, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué quieres cambiar de trabajo?- Tony dudo un poco en decirle a Steve lo que lo llevo a pensar en esa opción

Lo cierto era que la relación de Stephen con él empezaba a tornarse molesta, rayando un poco en el acoso, y eso ya no le estaba gustando nada, buscaba cualquier pretexto para hacer que Tony se quedara con él a solas, aun si las razones para ello eran innecesarias, había estado comprándole el café y llevándole donas y si bien podía ser solo amabilidad a Tony no le gustaba esa situación, él no necesitaba que alguien pagara por él, también estaba el asunto de los lentes, Stephen había vuelto a insistir con que los aceptara y por ultimo, buscaba cualquier pretexto, para tocarlo, no que lo tocara de manera indebida, de ser así él ya lo habría golpeado, pero no le gustaba, porque aun si los toques eran inofensivos, había algo en ellos y en la forma en la que lo miraba lo que hacía que a Tony no le gustara para nada y por el contrario lo hacían sentir incomodo, no había querido decirle nada de esto a Steve primero porque era algo que él podía solucionar y segundo porque quería evitar el que Steve fuera y pusiera en su sitio a Stephen, esa era la razón por la que ahora consideraba en buscar otro trabajo.

-has tenido algún problema con Stephen?-pregunto Steve

-no, bueno problemas siempre hay ya sabes cómo es

-Tony ¿Sabes a que me refiero? ¿Te dijo algo, te hizo algo?, dime

-no me ha dicho ni hecho nada

-entonces, algo paso para que quieras dejar el trabajo, te apoyare en lo que quieras y si lo que quieres es dejar ese trabajo hazlo, si ya no quieres ir, perfecto desde mañana ya no vas, sabes que yo te apoyo en lo que tú quieras-le decía Steve mientras acariciaba su mano-pero dime que ha pasado

-bien te contare, pero promete que no vas a hacer algo

-Tony…

-promételo

-bien-le dijo Steve no muy convencido

-bueno Stephen a estado más insoportable que antes, quiere que me queda más tiempo en la oficina, incluso si no hay necesidad de que me quede, volvió a insistir con lo de los lentes y le dije que no quería nada, que dejara de insistir que no los iba a aceptar-le contaba Tony mientras miraba su plato de comida-y estas últimas dos semanas ha tomado la costumbre de llevarme café y donas y de querer pagar mi comida, cosa que no permito y bueno eso no me gusta-levanto finalmente Tony la vista de su plato, para ver a Steve quien lo miraba con detenimiento

-hay algo más que no me has dicho

Tony suspiro y por un momento dudo en decirle a Steve, pero decidió que lo mejor era que se lo contara-no me gusta la forma en la que me mira y tampoco me gusta que busque cualquier momento para acariciarme…bueno no son caricias como… bueno ya sabes es…

-ese idiota-espeto Steve molesto

-dijiste que no harías nada-le recordó Tony

-eso es acoso Tony

-no, bueno tal vez, no lo sé

-te ha hecho algo más

-no, claro que no, le rompo la cara si lo intenta, además Sharon siempre está conmigo no me deja a solas con él

-ese no es el punto Tony no tienes por qué trabajar en esas condiciones

-Steve no me va a pasar nada y quizás el solo está confundido y no sabe cómo lidiar con el rechazo, se le va a pasar

-y si no se le pasa

-bueno entonces renuncio y listo, Stephen no era así, no sé qué paso, de pronto comenzó a actuar así

-no es de ahora Tony siempre ha sido así, pero supongo que el creyó que lo nuestro terminaría y él tendría una oportunidad y ahora que ve que no es así está haciendo esto

-mírame Steve, no ha pasado nada y nada pasara- dijo Tony mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía frente a Steve y después lo abrazo-confías en mi

-siempre-le contestó Steve sin dudar, Tony sonrió al escuchar la respuesta y beso a Steve.

El día siguiente la salida de Tony con sus amigas, su madre y Sara fue un éxito, visitaron varías tiendas, y Tony encontró el traje que usaría, después buscaron los vestidos para Sharon, Pepper y Sara, pasaron una tarde divertida y Sara y María congeniaron bastante bien, cuando llego la hora de volver, Tony llevo a Sara a casa, le ayudo a bajar algunos de los paquetes que eran de Sara, cuando entraron se encontraron con Peggy y Peter que estaban en la sala

-wow te compraron todo eso, hubiera ido también yo- Tony sonrió por el comentario de Peter

-también compramos cosas para ti-le susurro a Peter y el niño sonrió, al recibir dos bolsas que eran de cosas para él, Peter las tomo y corrió a su habitación

-que tal la salida, te divertiste?-le pregunto Peggy a Sara

-sí mucho, conocí a la mamá de Tony y es muy bonita y agradable-le contaba Sara-me invito a visitar su casa, para que tomáramos el té, no es eso muy genial

-si claro que lo es-le respondió Peggy sintiendo los celos picar cada vez más- yo también te tengo una sorpresa- el próximo miércoles iremos a una exposición de arte en Seattle ¿Qué te parece?

-en serio aun si es en clases

-si no importa que faltes serán solo dos días

-es genial, ¿verdad que es genial Tony?-le pregunto Sara mientras lo veía, Tony sonrió

-claro es muy genial- y después vio a Peggy sin creer lo que había hecho, se despidió y subió a su auto, en su auto rumbo a su departamento Tony solo podía pensar en cómo Peggy robo su idea y no es que le molestara que ella fuera con Sara, sino el hecho de que fue a él a quien se le ocurrió, fue él quien busco lo de la exposición de arte y ella le dijo que no por lo de las clases, él lo entendió no era buena idea, pero resulto que en realidad solo no quería dejarla ir con él, esa fue la razón, Tony solo movió la cabeza un tanto molesto. Por su parte Peggy sabía que había robado la idea de Tony con tal de quedar bien con Sara, no había estado bien, pero simplemente el que Sara y Tony se estuvieran llevando tan bien no era algo que le agradara, sin darse cuenta, Peggy había comenzado una competencia con Tony por la atención de Sara, competencia de la que Tony no sabía, pero que ya existía, el avance de la relación de Sara con Tony había sido más que bueno, la niña había encontrado en Tony a un amigo, su confidente, alguien a quien podía contarle cosas sin que la juzgara y eso a Peggy no le agrado para nada, sí a eso aumentábamos el hecho de que Tony se casaría con Steve y pasaría a ser el padrastro de sus hijos y viendo la situación en la que ella estaba con su enfermedad, hacía crecer más los celos e inseguridades de Peggy, no dejaría que Tony se robara a sus hijos, ya tenía al que fuera su marido, pero a sus hijos eso sí que no iba a dejar que Tony le quitara, aun cuando Tony no pensaba en hacer eso.


	8. CAPITULO 8

La salida de Peggy y Sara a la exposición de arte resulto bastante bien, Sara se había divertido mucho viendo las obras de arte que presentaron los diferentes artistas, entraron a un evento en el que el autor de varias piezas que a Sara le habían gustado hablo sobre el proceso de creación, que lo había inspirado para realizarlas, también hablo de sus inicios como artista y cómo fue que descubrió que el arte en este caso la pintura era su vocación, Sara había estada muy atenta a toda explicación del autor. Por su parte Peggy se las había arreglado con algunas molestias que había sentido, pero que pasaron desapercibidas para Sara, al finalizar el recorrido, Sara decidió comprar algunos recuerdos, para Steve y Tony, ya que al parecer a Tony le gustaba el trabajo de uno de los ilustradores que vio en la exposición, así que bueno su hija alegremente decidió llevarle un recuerdo, el cual consistía en una versión pequeña de una de las obras del artista, la cual era una chica con un lobo, la chica llevaba una máscara de conejo, mientras su cara estaba recargada sobre el lobo el cual se mostraba de frente

-¿Por qué esto de recuerdo?-había sido la pregunta de Peggy a Sara

-a Tony le gusta la historia que muestra la autora atreves de sus dibujos

-¿no entendió?- comento Peggy

-porque ambos se aman no importa lo diferentes que sean

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sí, mira ella es un conejo y él el lobo feroz, pero aun así están juntos, él la cuida y ella hace que la vida de él deje de ser solitaria, no importa que piensen los demás-le explicaba Sara- ellos se aman

-ya veo- respondió Peggy y volvió a ver el dibujo y después se lo entrego a Sara, ese dibujo para Tony seguramente representaba su relación con Steve.

Después de eso Peggy llevo a Sara a comer, en el restaurante la vio mandar algunos mensajes, pero no comento nada sobre eso, cuando terminaron de comer se dirigieron al hotel donde pasarían la noche, volvió a ver a Sara escribir en el teléfono

-¿con quién hablas?-le pregunto Peggy

-con Tony y mi papá

-ya veo

-invite a Tony al partido de futbol del viernes en la tarde

-¿a tu parido?

-sí

-¿y que te dijo?

-dice que ira, que quizás llegue un poco tarde pero que ira

-qué bueno-le sonrió Peggy

Por su parte Tony, seguía con los preparativos para la boda, descartando opciones de lugares para celebrar la recpcion y trabajando en la campaña de navidad, estaba casi todo listo, los exteriores ya se habían elegido, habían contratado a los extras y solo faltaba escoger a los modelos principales, la situación con Strange seguía en ese lazo de tensión, siendo su convivencia puramente de trabajo, anteriormente la relación no era así, si bien no eran amigos, pero sí que podían conversar de cosas triviales, hacer bromas y pasarla bien en el trabajo, pero la situación actual era diferente y la culpa era completamente de Strange.

El jueves Tony se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, revisando las fotos de algunos de los modelos, se encontraba concentrado escogiendo quienes eran los adecuados para la campaña, cuando Strange entro y Tony dejo de ver las fotos para ver que quería.

-ya estás en la elección de los modelos?

-sí ya se contrató a los extras, solo falta elegir a los modelos

-bien-comento Strange y tomo una de las fotos del montón que tenía Tony sobre el escritorio-entonces está todo listo

-si podría decirse que lo está, en cuanto tenga a los modelos te entrego al lista para ver qué opinas

-sé que elegirás bien

-aun así te dejare la lista con tu asistente

-sé que no habrá problema con la selección-le respondió Strange

-hay alguna otra cosa que necesites-fue el comentario de Tony

-bueno, venía a comentarte que el viernes habrá una salida de la oficina

-okay- respondió Tony

-iras ¿verdad?

-a qué hora será

-será a las 6:00

-voy a revisar y si no tengo nada, claro ahí estaré

-bien, eso es todo, espero entonces la lista de los modelos-finalizo Strange y salió de la oficina de Tony, en el camino Strange se topó con Sharon que iba a la oficina de Tony

-vi salir a Stephen de aquí, ¿Qué quería?

-según él ver cómo vamos con la campaña

-¿según él?-le preguntó Sharon

-sí, en realidad venia decirme lo de la salida del viernes

-ah ya te dijo, venía decirte eso-se sentó Sharon-y que piensas hacer ¿vas a ir?

-no, le dije que iba a revisar y si podía iría

-pues entonces piensa en una excusa-le comento Sharon

-estoy harto Sharon en serio harto de tener que soportar su actitud, de tener que inventar excusas para no ir a eventos que no quiero porque él es tan insistente

-y si le dices a Steve quizás él te pueda dar otra opinión o algún consejo de que hacer

-no, hable con Steve el otro día respecto a los lentes y algunas otras situaciones, me dijo que eso era acoso y tuve que pedirle que me prometiera que no haría nada-le contaba Tony

-ya veo, si le dices lo que está pasando sí que le va a romper la cara a Strange- Tony solo asintió, en ese momento su teléfono sonó, así que lo tomo y vio el mensaje de Sara sonrió y le contesto-¿Quién es?

-es Sara- Tony siguió respondiendo-parece que no podré ir el viernes porque iré a ver a Sara a un partido de futbol

-por lo que veo ya se están llevando bien los dos- Tony sonrió y asintió-me alegra que así sea y ¿Qué tal con su mamá?

-no está mal pero no está bien

-bueno al menos la hija te acepta y eso es lo que importa- ambos siguieron conversando sobre tonterías y después Sharon le ayudo a Tony a elegir a los modelos, a las 5:00 de la tarde ambos salían de las oficinas se encontraban en el estacionamiento, cuando el UBER de Sharon llego- seguro que te quedas aquí

-sí, ya llame no debe tardar, no te preocupes

-bien, entonces nos vemos mañana

-si nos vemos- Sharon se fue y Tony se quedó esperando a que pasaran por él, su auto, había tenido que quedarse en el mecánico, así que ahora le tocaba esperar a que pasaran por él

-¿Qué haces aquí?-escucho que le preguntaba Stephen-¿Dónde está tu auto?

-está en el mecánico, algo le paso y hoy no quiso encender así que bueno tuve que dejarlo

-entonces te llevo

-no, no te molestes

-no es molestia anda sube

-no en serio ya no deben de tardar en pasar por mi

-para que esperas al UBER llama y cancélalo, te llevo no es problema-seguía insistiendo Stephen-solo tendremos que hacer una parada rápida en otro lugar y te dejo en tu casa

-no, de verdad está bien, vete tú tienes que hacer algo, no hay problema- Stephen decidió bajar del auto y sin que Tony lo esperara lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo al auto, fue entonces cuando Tony opuso resistencia y Stephen lo noto

-no, no tienes que llevarme-y Tony jalo su mano para soltarse, pero Stephen también puso algo más de fuerza para sostenerlo

-no es molestia anda sube

-te digo que no, que está bien, vete ya no tardan en llegar- Tony comenzaba a hartarse y más al ver que Stephen no lo soltaba y seguía haciendo un poco de presión en su agarre, lo que hizo que Tony instintivamente cerrara en un puño su otra mano y se preparara para soltar el golpe, recordado como Steve le había enseñado debía hacerlo

-sube anda

-te digo que no-le repitió Tony, de pronto sintió como alguien, ponía un brazo sobre su hombro, levanto la cabeza para ver quién era y ahí estaba Steve, quien rápidamente movió su mano y quito la mano de Stephen que lo sostenía

-te ha dicho que no-fue la respuesta de Steve- lamento haber tardado- le dijo a Tony mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-no está bien no tardaste

-parece que sí, un poco más y te obligan a subir a un auto

-no lo estaba obligando-espeto Stephen

-no es lo que vi-le respondió Steve y después él y Tony se giraron para ir a su auto, Steve se giró para ver a Stephen que seguía parado en el mismo lugar-no vuelvas a intentar subir a Tony a tu auto por la fuerza Strange o la próxima vez las cosas no terminaran así- Strange solo lo miraba sin decir nada-hablo en serio-finalmente Steve subió a su auto y arranco, dejando a Stephen parado en el estacionamiento.

Antes de llegar a casa Steve y Tony hicieron una parada para comprar comida, de un lugar que a Peter le gustaba, ya que al Peggy irse con Sara a la exposición de arte Peter se había quedado con ellos, en esos momentos una niñera cuidaba de él mientras ellos llegaban, mientras esperaban su pedido, Steve tomo la mano de Tony y levanto el suéter de la manga, vio que se veían las marcas de agarre por la presión que Stephen había puesto al sujetarlo

-así que sigue molestándote-espeto Steve, mietras frotaba con delicadeza la muñeca de Tony justo donde Stephen habia hecho presión, Tony solo pudo suspirar, ¿Qué podía decir? Era verdad pero no quería que Steve lo supiera porque solo se haría un escándalo, sabía que Steve no se iba a quedar tranquilo con eso

-estaba listo para golpearlo

-lo sé, vi tu mano y no te estoy reclamando, solo me preocupa que ese tipo no entienda y que ahora intento subirte a su auto,

-si lo se

-pues ni modo, tendré que ir por ti ahora

-no, eso no es necesario

-Tony

-en serio Steve seguro después de lo de hoy entenderá

-no importa por lo menos unos días iré por ti, aunque preferiría que dejes ese trabajo- Tony se le quedo viendo- es tu decisión pero debes tener cuidado con él-Tony asintió

-te lo prometo tendré cuidado y está bien, ve por mí- Steve tomo la mano de Tony y beso su muñeca, justo donde se encontraban las marcas rojas.

Les entregaron la orden de comida y fueron directo a casa, en el camino Tony le conto a Steve que Sara le había invitado al partido de viernes, conversaron de cosas más agradables y en casa Peter los esperaba. El viernes llego y Tony acordó llegar al partido de Sara, en su oficina hablo con Sharon y le conto lo que había ocurrido el día anterior y ella al igual que Steve, estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera por él, y de hecho se tomó como tarea principal, ser su escudo, para evitar situaciones desagradables

-exageras Sharon, no soy una damisela en apuros, puedo arreglármelas solo, de hecho si Steve no llegaba, ya estaba listo para golpearlo

-lo sé, pero es mejor que seamos dos contra uno, si intenta algo entre los dos lo golpeamos, yo lo roseo con el gas pimienta y tú le pegas

-si supongo que tienes razón-respondió Tony, la mañana siguió su curso, al medio día Sharon fue a la oficina de Stephen para explicarle que ya todo estaba listo, así que dentro de dos semana podrían comenzar con las fotos para la campaña, a las 4:30 Tony se despidió de Sharon, tomo un taxi y se dirigió al lugar en el que se llevaba a cabo el partido de futbol de Sara, llego corriendo, y vio que ya se encontraban jugando, había unas gradas, donde vio a Peggy sentada y a Steve lo vio cerca del campo alentado al equipo, opto por subir a las gradas y sentarse con Peggy

-hola-saludo Tony

-hola ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto Peggy

-bien, ¿y tú?

-también bien, supe por Sara que te encuentras trabajando en una campaña para navidad

-sí así es, dentro de dos semanas comenzaremos con la sesión de fotos-le explico Tony, mientras ambos veían el partido

-la sesión será en interiores?

-no, se hará en exteriores, el equipo de diseño ya se encuentra trabajando en la construcción de algunos elementos y ya se tienen los permisos y eso,

-okay-le respondió Peggy quedándose pensativa, ya que si la sesión de fotos de Tony era en dos semanas, se cruzaría con su visita a Los Ángeles-yo tengo que salir de viaje y justo es en esas dos semanas en las que estarás trabajando, no habrá problema con los niños, me refiero a los tiempo ya que…

-no, no te preocupes, yo me organizare, pero no hay problema, estaré a tiempo para recoger a Sara y Peter

-¿de verdad? no te causare problemas en tu trabajo

-no más de los que ya tengo

-¿Por qué, que ocurre?-le pregunto interesada Peggy

-mi jefe está siendo un idiota y no me refiero al trabajo, pe refiero a él como persona, pero no importa, no te preocupes por Sara y Peter

-de acuerdo

-y tú que tal te va?, ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo? Lo pregunto porque te ves cansada

-odio cuando la gente dice eso-respondió Peggy, mientras Tony hacía cara de no entender que ocurría- “te ves cansada” es la forma amable de la gente de decirte te ves mal

-no yo no quise decir eso, me refiero a que ¿quizás ese cansancio es porque estás viendo a alguien?

-¡¿Qué?!-fue ahora el turno de Peggy de responder sorprendida

-digo has estado saliendo mucho de viaje, quizás hay alguien a quien visitas y ese alguien es quien te tiene cansada

Peggy no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de Tony- sí claro por eso estoy así

-¿sería bueno no crees?

-si supongo que si lo sería, si fuera esa la razón pero no, no es por eso- Peggy volteo a ver al otro extremo del campo de futbol no muy lejos de ahí, había unos juegos, en los cuales Peter se encontraba jugando con otro niño-así que eso es lo que tú y Steve piensan que hago en los Ángeles que tengo un ¿novio secreto?-le dijo Peggy, mientras seguía viendo a Peter

-bueno Steve no lo piensa, solo somos Sara y yo

-¡Sara también lo piensa! Vaya eso si es raro ¿y qué dice?

-dice que estaría bien, pero que tendrá que aprobarlo- Peggy solo asintió-pero que si eres feliz está bien para ella

-Peter…Peter ten cuidado, cuidado cariño-susurraba Peggy mientras veía a Peter estar arriba del juego mientras él niño con el que se encontraba lo perseguía con una espada de juguete, seguramente jugando algún juego de peleas- agárrate bien Peter, cuidado-continuo susurrando Peggy

-así que ya lo sabes si ella lo aprueba no habrá problemas- Tony seguía conversando mientras veía el partido, de pronto Peggy ya no le contestaba así que pensó que quizás había dicho algo mal, aparto la vista del campo de futbol para poder ver a Peggy, justo en ese momento Peter caía de donde estaba e inmediatamente Peggy se levantó de su asiento

-¡¡PETER!!-fue el grito de Peggy y bajo corriendo al igual que Tony, Steve escucho el grito y al ver a los dos correr, siguió la misma dirección, al llegar encontraron a Peter en el suelo, sosteniéndose la pierna mientras se quejaba, así que Steve lo tomo en brazos y lo subió al auto, en el hospital, Peggy se quedó llenando la hoja de datos generales de Peter y su número de seguro, mientras Steve dejaba a Peter con Tony y salía para informarle a Peggy, quien nerviosamente llenaba la hoja, Sara se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas detrás de Peggy.

-está bien, ya limpiaron la herida, le tuvieron que dar algunas puntadas pero está bien

-oh por dios, pero en verdad está bien?-pregunto Peggy

-si en verdad, si quieres ve a verlo, yo termino de llenar esto

-bien

-es por este pasillo al final das vuelta a la derecha, está en la cama cinco

-bien-le respondió Peggy y camino siguiendo las indicaciones de Steve, en la cama cinco, Tony se había quedado con Peter para hacerle compañía hasta que Peggy entrara o bien Steve

-entonces no me rompí nada?-le pregunto Peter

-no, nada todo está bien, solo fue una cortada

-mmm a mi amigo cuando se cayó le pusieron un yeso y le dieron helado

-bueno creo que podemos arreglar lo del helado- sonrió Tony

-oye Tony puede pedirte un favor

-sí, depende del favor pero sí, ¿Qué ocurre?

-oye pronto será navidad, puedes decirle a mi papá que me regale de navidad una paloma

-¿una paloma? Y para que quieres una paloma

-bueno un mago, no es un mago si no tiene una paloma ¿sabes?

-si supongo, aunque los magos también tienen conejos

-pero yo prefiero una paloma, si por favor dile-insistió Peter

-bueno ya veremos- Peter se movió bruscamente lo que le causo dolor en la pierna y rápidamente Tony volvió a acomodarlo para evitar se lastimara de nuevo

-Tony me puedes cantar una canción

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que cante?

-si cuando me siento mal o estoy enfermo mi mami me canta una canción

-bueno y que te parece sí esperas a que tu mamá llegue y…

-anda Tony cántame una canción

-bien está bien, déjame pensar en una canción-le respondió Tony-es que así de repente no se me ocurre ninguna- Tony jalo una silla y se sentó a un lado de Peter y luego tomo la mano del niño- ¡oh ya se cual!

_Si te necesitara_

_Podrías venir a mí_

_Podrías venir a mí_

_Y aliviar mi dolor_

_Sí tú me necesitas_

_Podría ir a ti_

_Nadarían los mares_

_Para sanar tu dolor_

Termino de cantar ese verso de la canción Tony y acto seguido beso la cabeza de Peter mientras él sonreía, lo que Tony y Peter no sabían es que Peggy había llegado en el momento en el que Tony comenzó a cantar para Peter, se quedó detrás de la cortina de una de las camas, para evitar ser vista, y con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos con lágrimas decidió mejor dar media vuelta e irse, mientras escuchaba a Tony y Peter seguir conversando, cuando salió encontró a Steve

-¿Qué ocurre? Porque saliste

-es… bueno lo que pasa es que esta con Tony y…

-si le pedí que se quedara con él asiéndole compañía hasta que tu llegaras

-si bueno-comentó Peggy

-¿Qué ocurre Peggy?-insistió Steve en el pasillo del hospital

-es solo que íbamos a ser muchos adentro y… y mejor espero aquí

-no digas tonterías, le hubieras pedido a Tony que saliera, de hecho él iba a salir en cuanto llegaras

-bueno pues…-ambos se vieron interrumpidos por Tony que salía y al verlos se acercó a ellos

-aquí estas-le dijo Tony a Peggy-Peter pregunta por ti, dice que sí, sí vas a entrar-le conto Tony, lo que hizo que Peggy cambiara de semblante y entrara a ver a Peter mientras que Tony se sentaba a un lado de Sara y conversaban sobre los preparativos de la boda, Peggy volvió a salir para pedirle a Steve le ayudara con Peter para que pudieran irse.

Se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hospital con Steve cargando a Peter, mientras Peggy los seguía y un poco más atrás Tony y Sara.

-entonces está bien, ¿qué sueñe con besar a un chico?-le preguntaba Sara a Tony de manera confidente

-no tiene nada de malo Sara, es normal, es parte de crecer, dime hay alguien que te guste

-bueno no exactamente

-no exactamente o sea que sí, dime fue a ese alguien a quien besabas?

-no, de hecho no vi su rostro, pero sé que era un chico

-ya veo-comentó Tony- bueno todos en algún momento pasamos por eso, es normal te repito es parte de crecer

-tu también soñabas con besar a alguien cuando tenías mi edad

-bueno pues…-tardo unos segundo en contestar Tony-sí también soñaba con lo mismo-se detuvieron cuando vieron a Steve y Peggy conversar, entonces Tony se acercó a donde estaban

-bien entonces, estas son las pastillas que le dieron para el dolor y…-explicaba Peggy ya que al ser fin de semana, Peter y Sara estarían con Steve y Tony

-¿Por qué no se quedan mejor contigo este fin de semana Peggy?-sugirió Tony, al ver a Peggy nerviosa y afligida por dejar ir a Peter en ese estado-seguro te sentirás más tranquila si estas con Peter, digo si te parece bien a ti

-sí me parece bien, no hay problema verdad Steve-pregunto ella viendo a su ex esposo

-claro que no Peggy, está bien- y camino con dirección al auto de Peggy, donde metió a Peter, Sara se subió también al auto y después lo hizo Peggy, pero antes de hacerlo se giró y busco la mirada de Tony

-gracias-leyó en los labios de Peggy, de nada le había respondido él y después los vieron irse con los niños, mientras ellos también se iban rumbo a su casa.

Por su parte la reunión de los compañeros de trabajo de Tony se llevaba a cabo en un bar en el centro, a la cual Sharon había decidido asistir, Stephen había estado esperando ver a Tony, pero cuando vio llegar a Sharon sola, se acercó a preguntar por él.

-¿y Tony? ¿Llegará tarde?-la cuestiono

-no, no va a venir

-¿Cómo que no va a venir?

-pues no, tenía otra cita a la que ir y la cual no podía cancelar

-no me digas con Rogers y sus hijitos

-pues mira no sé, sí con ellos, pero si así fuera a ti no te importa

-me importa porque este es su trabajo y…

-y no estamos en horario de oficina así que ahórrate tu discurso Stephen que no engañas a nadie o no a mí-espeto Sharon- Tony no ha incumplido con su trabajo esto- le dijo mientras señalaba el lugar y a sus compañeros- ya no es parte del trabajo

-puede que no lo sea

-no lo es

-bien no lo es, pero es una actividad que se planeó para todos

-pero al no ser obligatoria y ser fuera del horario laboral uno puede optar si viene o no y ya que estas tan preocupado porque todos participen-le respondió molesta-porque no vas y les preguntas a los de allá porque Heather no vino o aquellos otros porque Kim y Chole tampoco asistieron o mejor aún porque no me dices porque Krisitine no ha llegado es tu asistente ¿no? porque no está aquí

-tenía cosas que resolver y…

-y no es obligatorio, bueno pues entonces ya estamos claros- Sharon tomo su bolsa y luego volteo a verlo- nos vemos el lunes- y salió del bar, dejando a un Stephen bastante molesto.

El domingo al medio día Tony recibió una llamada de parte de Peggy, al parecer Sara había dejado unas cosas olvidadas con ellos y las necesitaría para hacer una tarea así que Peggy la llevaría para que fuera por ellas, a las dos de la tarde Sara y Peggy llegaron junto con Peter, mientras Sara le hacía una señal a Tony para que la siguiera dejando a Steve con Peggy y Peter en la sala, entro a la habitación y vio a Sara sentada en la cama

-¿Qué ocurre? Necesitas que te ayude a buscar lo que olvidaste

-no, eso es mentira

-¿Por qué?

-quería entregarte los recuerdos que traje para ti y papá y no quería esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana- Sara comenzó a buscar en su mochila, mientras Tony sonreía-toma este es el tuyo y este es para mi papá- Tony lo tomo y abrió el paquete dentro se encontraba la ilustración de la artista que a Tony le gustaba

-gracias Sara-dijo sonriendo Tony

-no es nada, sabía que te gustaría- Tony seguía observando la ilustración

-también vine por otra cosa

-¿cuál es? te escucho

Sara suspiro y miro primero a la puerta de la habitación la cual estaba cerrada y luego miro a Tony, respiro profundamente, como preparándose para lo que diría- ¿Qué es un sueño húmedo?

-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta de Tony

-¿Qué es un sueño húmedo? ¿y porque las personas gritan durante el sexo?- Tony la miro en silencio durante unos segundos y luego se sentó en la cama junto a ella

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-bueno mis compañeros hablan de eso y hace tiempo le pregunto a mi mamá porque las personas gritaban en el sexo y no me respondió

-bien, bueno exactamente qué es lo que te han enseñado en la escuela sobre sexo

-no mucho, bueno ya sabes sobre la menstruación, los aparatos reproductivos del hombre y la mujer, como están compuestos, como es que una mujer se embaraza y el crecimiento de vello y solo eso-le conto Sara

-o sea que solo por encima-murmuro Tony-bien y que te ha enseñado tu mamá

-pues me ha dicho como es la menstruación, las opciones que hay ya sabes toallas, tampones, copas vaginales, como se usan y eso

-pero sobre el sexo han hablado?-le pregunto Tony

-no mucho, me dijo que el sexo es el acto que hacen dos personas pero que solo deben hacerlo cuando sean lo suficientemente maduros para ello y siempre con responsabilidad

-o sea que nada-volvió a murmura Tony-okay mira puedo explicarte eso, pero no ahora porque a tu mamá le va a parecer extraño que tardemos en volver, así que ¿Qué te parece si el próximo fin de semana te explico esas dudas?

-que sea el jueves-le respondió Sara

-¿el jueves?

-sí, no tendremos clases ese día

-bien entonces hablare con tu papá y veré que invento

-bien entonces el jueves, pero al menos explícame algo, el sexo duele y por eso la gente grita

-no, no Sara el sexo no duele, quiero decir si se hace de la madera adecuado el sexo no duele, y si la otra persona hace algo que te lastime entonces debes decirlo y detenerlo, la razón de gritar en el sexo es por la satisfacción que sientes, no porque te duela

-ya veo, me daba un poco de miedo pensar en el sexo, porque creía que quizás dolía-le dijo Sara

Después de eso ambos salieron de la habitación y Tony le entrego unos pinceles para despistar, se despidieron y cuando Steve y él se quedaron solos Tony le entrego el regalo que Sara le había entregado para él, Steve lo abrió y encontró una pluma, sonrió mientras la veía, Tony no comento nada respecto a la conversación con Sara, durante la semana hablaría con Steve para tentar el terreno y decirle que Sara necesitaba que le explicaran más sobre el sexo y no solo esa educación mecánica y nada útil sobre sexualidad.

El lunes Tony llego a su trabajo temprano y coloco en su escritorio el regalo que Sara le había dado, le había comprado un marco y lo puso en su escritorio, y después comenzó a trabajar- cuando se vio interrumpido por Stephen

Tony lo vio entrar pero siguió escribiendo, como si nada

-no llegaste a la reunión del viernes

-buenos días-le contesto Tony

-¿porque no fuiste?

-no tenía nada a que ir

-era algo del trabajo tenías que ir

-y exactamente ¿Cuál era el tema a tratar? Si puedo saber-le respondió Tony, sin mirarlo mientras seguía escribiendo en ola computadora

-pues era una reunión para ver los últimos detalles de la campaña

-ah en serio, y exactamente en qué momento hablaron, ¿cuándo bebían?

-mira Tony era tu obligación asistir ese es el punto

Finalmente Tony fastidiado levanto la cabeza para verlo-mira Stephen no me vengas con estupideces, no era sobre trabajo, no se discutió ningún tema relacionado con el trabajo y no era a horas de trabajo, no tenía por qué ir

-si pero era una convivencia y…

-y decidí que no me interesa convivir y no puedes obligarme a nada, no tengo porque ir a eventos que no involucran mi trabajo, y eso es todo, así que por favor evítate esta escena ridícula y estúpida y déjame trabajar, porque ahora sí que me quitas el tiempo y por ninguna razón saldré más tarde solo porque tú me quitas el tiempo, si eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme entonces por favor-y le señalo la puerta para que saliera, Stephen si poder decirle nada más abandono la oficina molesto, pero sin poder reclamar nada, Tony solo movió la cabeza con fastidio y volvió a trabajar, el resto del día siguió sin contratiempos, cuando fue hora de salir, Steve ya se encontraba esperándolo, así que él y Sharon subieron al auto.

Era miércoles, cuando a las 10:00 de la mañana Peggy corrió al baño a vomitar, ese día desde que despertó se sintió mal, el día anterior, había estado con molestias resultado del tratamiento, así que esa mañana, las náuseas habían estado presentes desde que abrió los ojos, eso sumado a la debilidad fueron demasiado, se lavó los dientes y salió a pasos lentos del baño, sosteniéndose de la pared, se sentía tan mal, tan cansada y sin fuerzas, Peter iría a una fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros por la tarde, pero no se sentía capaz de ir por él, se había ahorrado el llevarlo, ya que la madre del niño se lo llevará saliendo de la escuela y tampoco iría por Sara, tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo así que le pidió a Steve que la llevara a la casa de su amiga para hacer el trabajo, Steve había aceptado y los padres de la amiga llevarían a Sara cuando terminaran el trabajo, así que lo único que quedaba era ir por Peter, sabía que no podría conducir, así que tomo el teléfono y marco, al segundo tono le contestaron

-hola Peggy ¿Qué ocurre?

-hola Tony, oye habrá forma de que pases por Peter hoy a casa de uno de sus amigos, es solo que ira a un cumpleaños por la tarde y yo tengo una reunión en la editorial, ya sabes estoy pensando volver a trabajar, así que no podré ir por él-le explico Peggy, esperando Tony aceptara ir por él

-si claro no hay problema, ¿a qué hora debo pasar por él y a dónde?- le respondió Tony inmediatamente, Peggy procedió a darle la dirección y Tony la anoto en un Post-it, se despidieron y Peggy tomo el cesto con ropa que llevaba y comenzó a caminar despacio, de pronto sin aguantar más lanzo el cesto de la ropa y lanzo al suelo el teléfono, el florero y otros objetos, para finalmente sentarse y llorar, odiaba esa situación, odiaba sentirse así, lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así que lloro.

Cuando fue la hora acordado, Tony subió a su auto y condujo, llevaba la ventanilla del coche abajo, tomo el Post-it para ver la dirección, pero debido al aire que había el post-it salió por la ventana, sin que pudiera hacer nada, cerró los ojos y pensó que hacer, no tenía más opción que llamara a Peggy, pero no la encontraría en su casa así que recordo la editorial en la que Peggy trabajaba, era una para la que ellos habían hecho algunos trabajos así que marco el teléfono y del otro lado de la línea, alguien le respondió

-hola buenas tardes, disculpe estoy buscando a Margaret Carter ella tenía una cita hoy con el editor en jefe y me gustaría hablar con ella un momento, es sobre un tema referente a su hijo

-no lo siento, pero la señora Carter no se encuentra aquí

-será solo un momento señorita no le robare mucho tiempo, es solo que yo pasare por su hijo a una fiesta de cumpleaños y perdí la dirección, solo es para eso

-entiendo pero es que ella no trabaja aquí no la hemos visto desde que dejo la editorial

-no, eso no es posible, le digo ella tiene una cita con el editor en jefe-volvió a explicar Tony

-yo soy la asistente del editor en jefe y de hecho él no se encuentra en la ciudad, está en una convención en San Francisco, le repito la señora Carter no ha vuelto desde que renuncio-le termino de explicar la asistente

-entiendo, disculpe las molestias- Tony estaba por colgar

-globos-escucho que le decía la asistente

-¿disculpe?

-busca una casa con globos, esa será la casa en la que este el niño

-si claro, gracias- y Tony colgó, recordaba la dirección de la casa pero no el numero así que tuvo que hacer lo que la asistente decía, mientras pensaba en lo que había descubierto, que demonios ocultaba Peggy, porque les había estado diciendo que pensaba volver a la editorial y todos eso viajes de trabajo, que carajos estaba pasando

Después de buscar la casa con globos, Tony llevo de regreso a Peter a casa de Peggy, mientras Peggy se encontraba un poco mejor, se encontraba sentada en el jardín de enfrente, mientras fumaba yerba para disminuir las molestias, en cuanto vio el auto de Tony comenzó a apagar el cigarro, Peter bajo corriendo y abrazo a Peggy, mientras Tony la veía con cierta molestia, Peggy entro a la casa junto con Peter, mientras Tony esperaba, vio que sobre la mesa había un sobre lo tomo sin pensarlo demasiado y vio que se trataba de un boleto de avión, también había una nota, de un tal Daniel el cual vivía en Los Ángeles y le decía que la esperaba con ansias, su cabeza rápidamente comenzó a trabajar, dejo la nota y el boleto sobre la mesa y Peggy volvió minutos después

-gracias por ir por Peter, no tuviste problemas para llegar

-no-le respondió Tony

-qué bueno

Tony dio media vuelta listo para irse, pero se detuvo y volteo a verla- se lo que está pasando- Peggy lo vio sorprendida- perdón pero leía esa nota

-¿Qué?

-sé que no trabajas para la editorial SHIELD, sé que no te has reunido con ellos desde que te fuiste y hoy no hablaste con el editor en jefe Nicolas Fury y eso lo sé porque hable con su asistente y ella dijo que no te han visto desde que dejaste la editorial, así que nos has estado mintiendo-le decía molesto Tony a una sorprendida Peggy- así que tu plan es irte con ese tal Daniel a L.A y llevarte a los niños

-qué diablos te pasa-reacciono finalmente Peggy-¿Cómo te atreves a revisar mis cosas? De esa forma deshonesta

-deshonesta disculpa tu eres la deshonesta, ocultándole cosas a Steve y haciendo planes sin informarle a él nada-Peggy vio a Tony por unos segundo

-pues mira esta es la solución perfecta a tus plegarias ¿no crees? La bruja y los dos mocosos se irán lejos, eso te simplificara tu vida y tus planes de vida con Steve, tu podrás volver a tu trabajo y no tendrás que tolerar a la “mocosa caprichosa con ínfulas de superioridad que se cree una sabelotodo” no fueron esas tus palabras, te viene bien esto ¿no?-Tony negaba con la cabeza

-escucha hay otras editoriales aquí mismo en las que obviamente puedes trabajar sin que tengas que irte a LA

-oh así que ahora yo debo cambiar mis planes y ajustarlos a lo que a ti te convenga es así-le dijo Peggy-por qué no cambias tú, tu vida, y dejas tu trabajo aquí y tú y Steve se mudan a L.A

-así que tu si puedes hacer tus planes y cambiarles la situación a los demás, sin siquiera consultárnoslo -respondió Tony molesto con la actitud que tomaba Peggy

-custodia compartida, muchos padres la tienen-dijo Peggy- Steve tendrá a los niños un verano, yo en navidad, muchos padres hacen eso, funcionara para todos-decía con calma Peggy

Tony negaba sin creer lo que escuchaba-no, no, no puedes, no puedes hacer esto no puedes llevarte a los niños lejos de Steve

-estará bien

-no, no podremos vivir así-respondió Tony

-“no podremos” esto no es sobre ti-le contesto Peggy-esto es sobre mis hijos y sí Steve tiene algún problema que él hable conmigo, este no es tu problema

-pero si es mi problema

-ah sí ¿y por qué sería eso?-le cuestiono Peggy

\- porque voy a casarme con él, compartiremos una vida yo lo amo entiendes, y sus hijos lo son todo para él-le decía Tony entrecortadamente- y lo dejaras devastado…y no puedes llevarte a los niños, no puedes quitárnoslos, no puedes hacernos eso-termino de decirle Tony en un susurro, mientras Peggy lo miraba y luego entendió todo, no era solo por Steve que a Tony le preocupaba y molestaba que se llevara a Sara y Peter, era por él también, también Tony sufriría si ella simplemente tomaba a los niños y se iba

-oh vaya-comento Peggy comprendiendo la situación y después se sentó en la silla en al que había estado sentada en la jardín, miro a Tony unos segundo y volvió hablar-descubriste el secreto equivocado-Tony la miro sin entender

-¿Qué?

-tienes razón al decir que no pienso volver a SHIELD y todo eso, pero no es por lo que imaginas, Daniel es un buen amigo que vive en L.A y el cual va a recibirme unos días mientras estoy allá, ya que debo recibir mis inyecciones de proteínas por mi oncóloga Helen-mientras decía eso Peggy saco el cigarro que había guardo y lo encendió, mientras Tony la veía sorprendido

-¿oncóloga?-repitió Tony

-sí, puedes fumar yerba sin ir a presión, pero debes tener cáncer para ello-le sonrió Peggy

-¿estas muriendo?-le pregunto Tony con miedo. Peggy lo miro

-no hoy-fue la respuesta de Peggy

Tony se sentó junto a ella y sin pensarlo demasiado tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón, Peggy entonces volteo a verlo un tanto sorprendida y después le devolvió el apretón.

Se quedaron sentados durante un rato en el jardín, hablando, Peggy finalmente pudo desahogarse con alguien, aun si ese alguien era el que menos espero, acordaron que ella hablaría con Steve para que estuviera enterado. A partir de ese momento la vida de los tres se uniría más, sobre todo la de Tony y Peggy que sin saberlo uno terminaría siendo el apoyo del otro y el otro el aprendizaje del otro, su relación cambiaria para siempre después de esa confesión.


	9. CAPITULO 9

Tras hablar con Peggy y acordar que ella se reuniría con Steve para que le dijera sobre su situación y así buscaran una forma para explicarles a Sara y a Peter lo que ocurría, Tony condujo al restaurante en el que Pepper, Sharon y su madre lo esperaban, habían quedado de verse ahí para continuar con los preparativos de la boda, llego al restaurante y le entrego las llaves de su auto al empleado, entro al restaurante y vio a sus amigas y madre sentadas ya en la mesa esperándolo solo a él, llego a la mesa y saludo sin entusiasmo e inmediatamente comenzaron a decirle lo que habían estado hablando de los preparativo, Tony las escuchaba sin realmente poner atención a lo que decían, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de descubrir lo de Peggy?

-ya está casi todo, solo falta ver lo del banquete y ya también eso lo tenemos cubierto-le decía su madre

-así es agendamos una cita para el viernes por la tarde con uno de los servicios de banquetes que nos gustaron y nos mostraran opciones-comentaba Pepper con alegría

-y ya que es en viernes podrás llevar a Peter y Sara seguro les divertirá ser parte de esto-sonrió Sharon- Sara estará más que encantada con poder ayudar con el banquete- a lo que tanto su madre con Pepper asintieron

-es una muy buena idea Sharon-le dijo María- que Peter y Sara vayan es perfecto así aprovecho para darle un regalo a Peter- Tony seguía sin decir nada simplemente escuchando todo- lo que no pasó desapercibido para todas

-¿Qué pasa Tony? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Hay algún problemas?-le pregunto Pepper

-discutiste con Steve o acaso Stephen sigue molestándote-le pregunto ahora Sharon

-no, es que…

-ya Sharon me había contado lo que estaba pasando en tu trabajo y antes de que llegaras nos dijo lo que ocurrió con ese jefe tuyo hace poco, Tony sí esto sigue así, podemos hacer algo, tu padre puede intervenir en esto, sé que odias que el meta su mano en tus asuntos, pero esto ha llegado a un punto que no es posible, Howard y yo hablamos sobre esto y le dije que no interviniera, pero si algo paso, solo tengo que decirle a tu padre y él se encargara de esto

-no, no es eso y no se preocupen por Strange tengo contralado ese asunto

-entonces ¿Qué es?-insistió María- tu boda está cerca, estamos en últimos detalles y no te ves bien ¿Qué paso?

-paso que no habrá boda

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?-espeto Sharon-pero ¿Por qué?

-es…Peggy ella…

-ya sabía yo que no se iba a quedar conforme, pero escucha no le vas a dar gusto, tú te casas porque te casas y ella se va a tener que aguantar

-no, no es lo que se imaginan-detuvo Tony a Sharon antes de que comenzara con los insultos contra Peggy

-y todavía la defiendes

-es que…

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Pepper

-Peggy tiene cáncer

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta de las tres mujeres

-ella está enferma, antes de venir, fui a verla

-¿ella te pidió que fueras?-le pregunto María

-no, bueno, lo que pasa es que me llamo hoy temprano para pedirme si podía ayudarle y pasaba por Peter a la casa de uno de sus amigos, el cual cumplía años, acepte y cuando iba perdí la dirección, así que llame a la editorial en la que me dijo que estaría porque tendría una cita de trabajo y por eso no podría ir por Peter y cuando llame me dijeron que no solo no estaba ahí, si no que no la habían visto desde el día que renuncio

-y entonces?-le pregunto Sharon

-pues eso fue lo mismo que yo me pregunte, llegue con Peter, y mientras entraba a la casa, revise su correo y ahí vi una nota de un amigo el cual vive en L.A así que la cuestione, pensé que quería llevarse a los niños, después de una pequeña discusión ella me dijo “descubriste el secreto incorrecto” y de pronto me suelta “tengo cáncer, mis viajes a L.A es para recibir mi tratamiento”-explico Tony y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo, mientras miraba sus manos, luego miro los rosotros de sus amigas y su madre-ella está enferma, se siente sola, necesita del cariño de sus hijos, no tiene más familia y necesita apoyo-siguió explicándoles Tony-…y tiene miedo, así que este no es el momento para una boda

-no, no lo es-comento Pepper

-ella ha estado aguantando todo esto sola, no quería que los niños lo supieran, pero ya no tiene opción, hay días en los que está muy agotada y necesitara que ellos lo sepan, así que se reunirá con Steve para decirle y después juntos le darán la noticia a los niños, así que no, no habrá boda, no por el momento-todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Tony, no era momento de una boda, María tomo su celular y marco un numero

-hola, buenas tardes, llamo para cancelar la cita que teníamos con ustedes para el día viernes, ha surgido un contratiempo familiar…no, nada de eso, estamos encantados con los que nos enviaron, pero hay una situación familiar urgente y todo quedara en pausa por ahora, en cuanto todo se arregle, me pondré en contacto nuevamente con ustedes, lamento las molestias, hasta luego- después de eso colgó y miro a Tony-no te preocupes ya cancele lo del viernes y me encargare de lo demás

-nosotras le ayudaremos a tu mamá a cancelar lo demás, no te preocupes-le aseguro Pepper

-y sí necesitas ayuda para algo más sabes que puedes pedírnoslo, aun si es para Peggy-le aseguro Sharon, el resto de la reunión hablaron sobre las arreglos que tendría que hacer Tony a su rutina, ya que con Peggy en esa situación tendría que ayudarle, finalmente se despidió de su madre y amigas y emprendió el retorno a casa, cuando llego Steve ya estaba ahí, apenas lo vio le sonrió y brownie corrió a buscar su atención, la cual le dio

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-bien cansado pero bien-fue la respuesta de Tony-¿y el tuyo?

-hubo algo de movimiento pero todo bien, hable con Peggy me pidió reunirnos mañana así que bueno…

-está bien, no hay problema

-bien, pensaba en que ya que veré a Peggy mañana porque no paso por Peter y Sara y así ya están aquí desde el jueves por la noche

-no-fue la respuesta inmediata de Tony-lo que quiero decir es que tú tienes que ir a tu trabajo temprano el viernes y yo con lo de la campaña tengo que salir más temprano, así que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para dejarlos en la escuela

-sí creo que tienes razón, bien será entonces hasta el viernes por la tarde- le dio la razón Steve-solo espero que Peggy no quiera pelear

-no, no lo creo, hoy la vi y estaba bien, así que seguramente quiere hablar de otra cosa contigo- después de eso, siguieron hablando sobre el trabajo, y otros cosas, aunque para Steve no pasó desapercibido el estado de animo de Tony, no quiso presionarlo, con Tony era mejor darle su tiempo y espacio y cuando él estuviera listo hablaría, así que limito, a abrazarlo y besarlo.

La mañana siguiente Tony se alisto, para ir a su trabajo, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse se despidió de Steve, no se verían en la tarde, ya que después de su trabajo Steve se verían con Peggy, Tony se acercó a él y lo beso en los labios, después le acaricio la mejilla y se separo

-nos vemos más tarde

-te cuidas-le dijo Steve

-no te preocupes, me iré con Sharon, nos vemos- y así Tony salió de casa rumbo a su trabajo, minutos después hizo lo mismo.

Apenas llego a su oficina Tony comenzó a trabajar en los pendientes que tenía ahora más que nunca tendría que apurarse en su trabajo, para no tener pendientes y poder salir temprano de ahí, sin que Stephen comenzara a molestarlo, reviso los bocetos de lo que sería la sesión de fotos para navidad, hizo algunas llamadas para revisar que todo estuviera listo a tiempo, mientras Tony se encargaba de eso, Stephen mando llamar a Sharon a su oficina.

-buenos días, me mandaste llamar-le dijo Sharon

-si siéntate por favor- Sharon tomo asiento y espero a ver qué era lo que quería Stephen

-veras te mande llamar porque dentro de dos semanas habrá un evento en California, evento al cual asistiré-Sharon asentía a lo que escuchaba- y necesitare de un fotógrafo que me acompañe para que tome algunas de las fotos

-entiendo, ¿quieres que elija a algunos de los fotógrafos para que vaya contigo a California?-le respondió ella

-no, lo que necesito que hagas es que le digas a Tony del evento y de la importancia que este tiene- Sharon sonrió sin poder evitarlo

-sí, claro ya entiendo quieres que ya que soy su amiga le figa lo que le convendrá ir a este evento por las relaciones que puede tener y como su prestigio crecerá al participar en el ¿verdad? eso es lo que necesitas

-pues sí, eso es lo que necesito que hagas, porque es tal y como lo has puesto, es para que Tony tenga mayor crecimiento profesional

-por supuesto, es una gran idea

-obviamente también pensé en ti así que, ¿qué opinas de un nuevo nombramiento?

-¡¿en serio?!-exclamo Sharon sonriente- tendré un asenso

-por supuesto y claro un muy buen aumento

-es genial, en serio, me agrada la idea-Sharon se puso de pie-no te preocupes tu déjamelo a mí y yo convenceré a Tony de que vaya contigo a California y de paso voy a aconsejarlo para que deje a Steve y se dé cuenta que tú eres el que le conviene-espeto Sharon con una sonrisa, mientras Stephen también le sonreía, pero de pronto la sonrisa de Sharon desapareció y lo miro seriamente-eso es lo que quisieras que te diga, ¿pero qué crees?, te equivocaste de persona porque ni loca haría algo tan bajo y sucio como lo que has dicho, Tony es mi amigo y escúchame bien, jamás dejaría que le hagas daño solo por conseguir un aumento y asenso en el trabajo, porque eso lo puedo conseguir por mí misma-le decía furiosa Sharon, mientras le señalaba y Stephen no sabía que decirle, ella camino a la puerta lista para irse pero antes de abrir la puerta giro y vio a Stephen- te voy a dar un consejo, deja de acosar a Tony, deja de hostigarlo, déjalo en paz, porque si insistes en esto te aseguro que las consecuencias serán malas para ti-Sharon abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina dejando a Stephen solo y sin saber que hacer ahora que se había dejado en evidencia frente a ella.

El resto del día transcurrió sin problemas, Stephen evito a Sharon y a Tony, cosa que Tony agradeció, cuando fue hora de salir, él y Sharon salieron juntos y se fueron, por su parte Peggy, le pidió a la niñera que cuidaba de Peter más que de Sara, si podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo ya que ella tenía que salir, con eso cubierto se preparó para su cita con Steve, así media hora antes Peggy salió de su casa condujo hasta el restaurante en el que había quedado de verse con Steve, llego antes que él y pasado diez minutos Steve apareció.

-hola ¿Cómo has estado?-fue lo primero que dijo Steve apenas estuvo frente a Peggy

-estoy bien, bueno más o menos-Steve se toma asiento y poco después llego el mesero a tomar su orden, Steve pidió una bebida y el mesero se fue, dejando a Peggy y Steve solos

-¿y bien? ¿De que querías hablarme?

-si…bueno veras, sé que has notado mis salidas constantes a L.A últimamente-Steve solo asintió sin decir más, no queriendo interrumpirla- te dije que la razón de esos viajes era por trabajo porque estaba pensando en volver a trabajar

-si lo recuerdo

-bueno pues no es cierto, no pienso volver a trabajar, de hecho no he vuelto a tener contacto con la editorial desde que renuncie

-¿entonces?-le pregunto él sin entender

-bueno pues hace unos meses comencé a sentir malestares, malestares que pensé eran pasajeros y que se debían solo a no descansar lo suficiente y que quizás con vitaminas y mucho descanso estaría bien, pero no fue así, los malestares fueron en aumento y cuando llegue al punto de sangrado y moretones en la piel, decidí ir al médico-la expresión serena de Steve poco a poco se iba transformando en una de angustia, y un miedo subía lentamente por su espalda-…y bueno pues después de varios exámenes, revisiones y demás cosas tuve el resultado...-Peggy miro a Steve por primera vez desde que comenzó a relatarle todo-tengo cáncer Steve, estoy en tratamiento, voy a L.A a recibir inyecciones de proteína y recibo quimioterapia y...y ya está ya lo sabes-Steve la miro y luego tomo su mano y le dio un liguero apretón

-lo superaremos-fue la respuesta de Steve

Peggy sonrió ante lo dicho por Steve-claro que sí lo superaremos

-debí ser yo-comento Steve

-no voy a refutar eso-le sonrió Peggy

-todo va a estar bien Peggy, vamos a enfrentar esto juntos, no estás sola, estoy aquí para apoyarte y aun si Tony no te agrade-Peggy iba a refutar lo dicho por Steve pero él no la dejo hacerlo-no dije que lo odies, también cuentas con él

-si lo sé, él ya me dijo lo mismo ayer

-vamos a vencer esta enfermedad y vas a estar bien-Peggy asintió

-hay que decirle a los niños y no quiero, no quiero hacerlo sé que tengo que decirles, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que sufran

-lo haremos juntos, ellos deben saberlo, será peor no decirles y ocultarle esto, nunca no lo perdonarían, estoy seguro que ellos van a querer cuidarte y estar contigo, les diremos lo que ocurre, lo van a entender, no te preocupes, no vas a estar sola- fue inevitable el que Peggy llorara, pero aun así el peso que había estado llevando sola, desapareció, y la hizo sentirse más ligera, Steve lo consoló y le repitió que todo estaría bien, que vencerían esa enfermedad y todo saldría bien, poco después ambos se despidieron y volvieron a sus hogares.

Peggy apenas llego le pago a la niñera y después fue a ver a Sara y Peter, los abrazo y decidieron ver una película juntos, mientras comían helado, por su parte Steve llego al departamento cuando entro vio a brownie dormido en el sillón y a Tony en la cocina preparando algo para comer, no fue necesario que Steve dijera algo para que Tony supiera que se encontraba triste así que apago lo estufa y camino hacía Steve y una vez frente a él lo abrazo

-está enferma-susurro Steve

-lo se

-tiene cáncer y está asustada

-lo sé

-puede morir

-eso no va a pasar, debemos ser positivos y tener confianza en que el tratamiento que está llevando va a acabar con el cáncer-le decía Tony mientras subía y bajaba su mano sobre la espalda de Steve

-la boda ahora es…-Tony se despegó de Steve y coloco una mano en su mejilla

-no te preocupes por la boda, ya hable con mi mamá y cancelamos todo, o bueno está en espera, Sharon y Pepper están ayudándome con eso

-quiero casarme contigo Tony, es lo que más quiero, te amo y estoy seguro de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, no tengo dudas sobre eso, pero…ella está enferma, es la madre de mis hijos, no tiene más familia y aun si ya no la amo, si le tengo cariño, ella fue mi amiga antes que mi esposa y…-Tony no lo dejo terminar y coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

-está bien Steve yo lo entiendo, el que quieras apoyarla antes que celebrar una boda, no significa que no me ames, yo lo sé, lo entiendo, y por eso mismo fue que suspendí todo desde ayer- Steve no le dio tiempo a nada y beso a Tony, cuando se separaron, le sonrió

-ahora lo que me preocupa es Peter y Sara, mañana les diremos lo que ocurre y no sé cómo lo van a tomar

-estarán tristes-le dijo Tony- y será normal, quizás reaccionen mal, porque no se puede reaccionar bien con una noticia así, se trata de su madre, no esperes que reaccionen bien, son niños, no lo harán, pero debes mostrarte fuerte, con calma y seguro, dales la seguridad de que todo va a estará bien

-y si no lo está?-respondió Steve-y si ella muere

-eso no lo sabemos, no hay nadie que pueda asegurar eso, pero lo que sí puedes hacer es intentar calmarlos y aun si no sabemos si ella se salvara, vamos a pelear para que así sea y eso es lo que debes mostrarles a ellos.

Después de eso, comieron y siguieron conversando, tratando de acomodar sus horarios para poder ayudar a Peggy cuando lo necesitara. Por su parte Sharon llamo a Pepper, la conversación con Stephen la había dejado preocupado respecto a la seguridad de Tony, Stephen parecía haber desarrollado una obsesión con su amigo y le preocupaba que esa obsesión terminara de alguna manera trágica para él, hubiera querido decirle a Steve pero con lo de Peggy seguramente él tendría mucho en que pensar, la otra opción era hablar con los señores Stark y decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero por lo poco que conocía a Howard seguramente se encargaría no solo de darle su merecido a Stephen sino de destruirlo profesionalmente, Howard Stark podía llegar a ser implacable cuando de proteger a los suyos se trataba, así que no sabiendo que hacer decidió hablar con Pepper así ambas buscarían la mejor solución para ese problema.

-y bien que crees que debamos hacer?-pregunto Sharon a Pepper después de contarle

-creo que debemos decirle a Steve

-pero se acaba de enterar que su ex esposa tiene cáncer, no crees que tenga muchas cosa ahora

-si puede ser, pero aun así, Tony sigue siendo su prioridad y no es que Tony no sepa o pueda defenderse, pero ese hombre está planeando cosas sin que Tony sepa para tomarlo desprevenido, así que lo primero es decirle a Steve

-ira a partirle la cara a Stephen y merecido se lo tiene

-trataremos de evitarlo y que en lugar de eso, buscamos una forma más diplomática pero igual de eficaz y lo más importante no debemos dejar a Tony solo con ese hombre

-eso hago

-lo sé, pero no vendría mal que debes en cuando yo también vaya por ustedes, que vea que no solo estarán ustedes solos, pero por lo pronto habrá que informarle a Steve.

En casa de Peggy, Steve había llegado con pizza y helado para cenar, ese fin de semana Sara y Peter lo pasarían con Peggy, cenaron los cuatro, hablaron de la escuela y otros temas, en algún momento de la cena, mientras Peggy servía el helado, Sara le pregunto a Steve a qué hora irían a casa, a lo que Steve le dijo que ese fin de semana se quedarían con su mamá debido a que Tony y el tenían algunos asuntos de sus trabajos que les impedirían cuidarlos, pasaron a la sala, para ver una película y más tarde Sara y Peggy prepararon cocoa mientras Steve jugaba ajedrez con Peter

-has mejorado mucho-comento Steve

-le he pedido a Tony que me enseñe a jugar, así que he estado practicando con él- Sara y Peggy llegaron con las bebidas y se las entregaron, cuando finalmente los cuatro estuvieron sentados, Steve y Peggy intercambiaron una mirada

-¿y bien? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sara

-bueno su madre y yo tenemos que decirles algo

-¿Quién se casa ahora?

-mamá se casara con Tony-dijo riendo Peter

-muy gracioso-le respondió Peggy-no, no es eso, la verdad es que me he estado sintiendo un poco mal, así que fui al médico me hicieron exámenes y supieron que tengo

-¿y que tienes?-le pregunto Peter

-tengo cáncer

-¿cáncer?-dijo con sin entender Peter

-de eso murió el tío de mamá-le respondió Sara a Peter

-sí, así es-contesto Peggy

-pero el cáncer de él era otro tipo de cáncer-intervino Steve- era un cáncer muy agresivo, hay diferentes tipos de cáncer

-así es, y yo estoy en tratamiento y estoy reaccionando bien-Peggy se levantó el suéter y les mostro el aparato que llevaba-miren esto es lo que me da mis dosis de medicamentos

-es como un gameboy-dijo Peter mientras lo veía

-puedes tocarlo si quieres-Peter lo toco con cuidado, mientras Peggy volteaba a ver a Sara- no quieres verlo Sara

-no, no quiero

-Sara-le llamo con calma Steve, pero la niña no lo miro

-has estado enferma desde hace tiempo ¿verdad? y no nos dijiste nada, nos has estado mintiendo

-Sara tenía miedo, no sabía cómo decirles

-tu mamá solo estaba preocupada por ustedes Sara, por eso no dijo nada, estaba pensando en su seguridad

-mentiste-le repitió Sara-¿Cómo sé que no mientes ahora? ¿Cómo sé que en realidad estas bien? Puedes estar mintiendo

-Sara no es así, lo lamento-de pronto Sara se puso de pie

-¿Dónde está Tony?

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta de Peggy

-¿dónde está Tony?, es viernes se supone que deberíamos estar con él. Ya debió haber venido por nosotros

-yo quiero quedarme con mi mami-le dijo Peter

-que no entiendes que ella va a morir, Tony es ahora quien va a cuidarnos- Peter estaba a punto de llorar tras las palabras de su hermana

-¡Sara!-le grito Steve-discúlpate con tu madre-pero Sara solo corrió a las escaleras-ven aquí Sara no te huyas de nosotros-le hablo Steve, Sara que estaba ya en el segundo escalón volteo a verlo

-no lo hago, eso lo hiciste tú, tú fuiste quien huyo de nosotros-y después subió corriendo las escalaras encerrándose en su habitación.

Abajo Steve consolaba a Peggy y Peter, permaneció en la casa una hora más y después se despidió de ellos, Peter quiso estar con Peggy en su habitación, ya que no quería separarse de ella, mientras en la habitación de Sara, ella lloraba, pensando en que pasaría si Peggy moría, que iba a ser de ellos, ya no verían más a su mamá, no más historias para antes de dormir, nos mas platillos favoritos hechos por Peggy para ellos, no más disfraces de Halloween, no volvería escuchar la voz de su madre, no volvería abrazarla, a hablar con ella sobre su día en la escuela, no volvería a oler su perfume cuando la abrazaba, ni estaría para cuidarla cuando enfermaba, no habría más besos de buenas noches, ni salidas a comer helados, no la vería arreglarse frente al espejo, mientras ella se acostaba en su cama viéndola maquillarse y peinarse, mientras Peter veía una película, no vería nunca más su sonrisa, estaría sola, no quería eso, quería a su mamá viva, no podía, ni quería imaginar una vida sin ella, así que lloro, porque eso era lo único que podía hacer llorar, después sin pensarlo más, tomo el teléfono y marco, el teléfono sonó dos veces y le respondieron.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está todo bien?-le pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea

-no, nada está bien

-necesitan que vayamos para allá

-no, es solo que…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-le he dicho cosas horribles a mi mamá y no son verdad, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que se muera, no quiero dejar de verla, no quiero-Sara volvió a llorar

-no la vas a perder, ella está peleando, está luchando para estar bien, para estar con ustedes, pero necesita que la apoyen y pelen con ella esta batalla, ese miedo que sientes es el mismo que ella siente, ella tampoco quiere dejar de verlos

-¿entonces qué hago?

-ve con ella, discúlpate por lo que has dicho, abrázala muy fuerte y dile que lamentas haber dicho eso, porque nada de lo que dijiste es verdad, porque no lo sientes, solo que tienes miedo

-eso hare

-bien

-gracias Tony-le dijo Sara

-de nada-después de eso Sara colgó se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Apenas salido al pasillo escucho música la cual provenía del cuarto de Peggy, junto con la música se escuchaban risas, eso la extraño así que camino aprisa a la habitación de su madre, donde encontró a Peggy y Peter bailando y cantando, Peter incluso arriba de la cama, sonrió y decidió hablar

-lo siento-pero no obtuvo respuesta-lo siento-volvió a decir y Peggy junto con Peter voltearon a verla

-¿perdón, que? No te escucho-le respondió Peggy

-bueno podrías oírme si bajas el volumen- cuando al fin el volumen fue bajado Sara volvió a hablar-dije que lo siento, lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas abajo, y lamento mucho que estés enferma, lo siento-Peggy sonrió y camino hasta donde estaba y la abrazo

-lo sé, si te escuche la primera vez- amabas sonrieron

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-mami y yo estamos cantando

-esa es la canción de Tony, bueno la canción que a él le gusta

-sí bueno, puede ser que Tony se sepa la letra de la canción, pero nosotros pusimos las coreografía ¿verdad? compañero

-así es compañera-respondió Peter, Peggy volvió a reproducir la canción tomo el control de la t.v y se lo entrego a Sara para que se uniera a ellos, Sara sonrió y tomo el control y se unió, los tres cantaron y bailaron, rieron, mientras de fondo seguía sonando Ain´t no Mountain High Enough.

Sí bien era cierto que el no había nada seguro respecto a la recuperación de Peggy y el tratamiento que estaba llevando no sirviera y el cáncer no desapareciera, la cierto es que por primera vez desde que la noticia de cáncer callo sobre Peggy se sentía más ligera y con más fuerzas para seguir combatiendo, saber que no estaba sola, que contaba con el apoyo de sus hijos, de Steve e incluso de Tony, la hizo sentir mejor, con más fuerzas para continuar e intentar ganar esa carrera contra la muerte.


End file.
